Eau et sang
by Fenicina
Summary: Thrawn, un Grand Amiral Chiss bien connu, une mandalorienne un peu plus discrète, deux passés bien distincts à la recherche d'un présent en commun voire d'un futur incertain. Le tout dans un galaxie très lointaine et pas plus calme que d'habitude... (en pause)
1. Chapitre 1: Un mauvais retour

**Bien le bonjour!**

 **Petit détail important sur l'univers que j'exploite.**

Comme vous pouvez le voir je m'appuie sur l'univers 'legend' de Star Wars de Thrawn et des Mandaloriens.

Thrawn est un personnage maintenant canon grâce à la série Rebels mais introduit par Zhan dans le roman Vol vers l'infini J'ai également volé le personnage de Palleon à ce formidable auteur

Ce que je reprends de l'univers canon : Le Chimeria et une partie de la saison 3 de Rebels (+15 ans apres l'ordres 66) J'ai avancé la montée en grade de Thrawn dans l'Empire par ce que voilà...  
Cependant le début mon histoire se passe 6 ans après la déclaration de Palpatine de la création de l'Empire.

Je m'appuie également sur La 501° de Karen Traviss en modifiant quelques petits détails pour incorporer mon OC, Lalee.

luca's film peut m'embaucher quand ils veulent si leur histoire leur plait!

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 1: Un mauvais retour**

« Code d'accès 6-2OC, demande l'autorisation d'atterrir. »

Dieux que Lalee Skirata haïssait cette mascarade de code qu'était l'armée impériale.

« 6-2OC, vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste, identifiez-vous. »

« Capitaine Lalee, système d'armée Epsilon, 7ème armée, bataillon d'action 74-3, j'ai deux prisonnier à charge », répondit elle en essayant de ne pas paraître lasse.

« Envoyez vos identifiants, Capitaine. »

« Codes envoyés », soupira-t-elle sans plus chercher à cacher la fatigue dans sa voix.

« Codes bons, permission d'atterrir sur le vaisseau-mère, hangar 12 »

La jeune femme reprit les commandes du _Tydirium_ pour se diriger sur le star destroyer principal de la 7ème flotte. Elle se posa dans le hangar douze du _Chimeria_ et quitta les commandes sans un regret. Ce vaisseau n'était pas le sien, pas comme l' _E_ _llipse_. Elle attrapa son datapad et son casque en donnant ses ordres à ses quatre subordonnés qui se saisirent des deux prisonniers, leur blaster à la main.

La jeune capitaine descendit la rampe en consultant son datapad sur les détails de sa mission, sa main libre décollant ses mèches de son front.

Comme tout les Mando' sous le commandement de la Grande Général Krave, Lalee avait gardé l'armure traditionnelle des Mando'ade, la beskar'gan -littéralement peau de beskar. Le métal mandalorien était connu pour être plus résistant que la plupart des alliages galactiques, surtout pour résister au sabre laser. La sienne était peinte en bleu avec de légers traits blancs et noirs. La seule distinction était son épaulette droite peinte en blanc, où étincelait le symbole de l'Empire qu'avait exigé Krave, et la plaque de son grade qu'elle portait au niveau de la ceinture, ses stylets d'identification étaient dans une des pochettes à sa ceinture.

La jeune Mando'ade était plongée dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi Krave l'avait envoyée sur cette mission. Avait-elle fait exprès de l'envoyer, elle, travailler avec le grand Amiral Thrawn ? Si c'était le cas, elles allaient devoir avoir une sacrée discussion. De un, le fait que sa supérieure se la joue « agence matrimoniale » l'agaçait sincèrement de deux, sa relation avec le Chiss était complexe, officieuse et plus qu'irrégulière.

De part leur appartenance à des corps d'armée différents, ils étaient souvent amenés à travailler à des années lumière l'un de l'autre, littéralement. Ce rajoutaient à cela le grade et la hiérarchie qui poussaient le Chiss à ne pas réellement mettre leur relation en avant ce qui la mettait, elle, sur les nerfs.

Comme si c'était à elle de faire des efforts ! Elle ne voulait pas d'un grade plus élevé qui l'éloignerait du terrain et de ses troupes juste parce que Thrawn n'assumait pas de sortir avec une capitaine, même si celle-ci n'était pas sous ses ordres.

Pour finir le tableau, leur dernière entrevue s'était soldée par une dispute qui ne s'était finie que car le devoir – ou Krave – l'appelait ailleurs. Elle était donc partie, plantant le Chiss sur place.

Trois mois standards s'étaient écoulés, trois mois sans qu'elle ne cherche un seul instant à le contacter, préférant se plonger dans son travail et enchaîner les missions.

Devant tous ces éléments, elle appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Mais elle aurait préféré de loin brûler dans les laves de Mustafar plutôt que d'admettre que la réactions du Chiss avait un impact sur elle.

 _Respire, reste professionnelle, ne t'énerves pas et tout ira bien,_ s'ordonna elle.

Quatre autres Mandaloriens descendirent, tenant deux prisonniers menottés. Eux avaient gardé leur casque si réputés et coloré. Elle détailla ce qu'elle voyait du _Chimeria_ , nerveuse de se retrouver ici.

« Vous êtes en avance, Capitaine Lalee. »

La voix forte résonna dans le hangar. La jeune femme regarda le second de Thrawn qui s'avancer vers elle.

« Voudriez-vous que nous repartions, Amiral Pellaeon ? », répondit-elle, déjà lasse de retrouver cette compétition latente, « Car le trajet ne m'a pas semblé particulièrement court depuis Epsillon, Amiral. »

L'homme se tendit comme la corde d'un arc, la voix de la jeune femme était polie, mais son regard était loin de l'être autant. Il détailla les cinq Mandolariens, leurs armures colorées, graphées pour la plupart de symboles mandaloriens, si loin des habituels stomstroopers. Il soupira, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Non, inutile. Mes hommes vont mener les prisonniers à leur cellules »

« Ma supérieure m'a très clairement donné l'ordre de les y mettre moi-même, Amiral. Et je ne tiens pas spécialement à la décevoir », répondit la jeune capitaine, stoppant d'un geste les deux troopers qui s'avançaient.  
Les yeux bruns du supérieur affrontèrent ceux bleu-vert de la jeune femme qui refusa de céder. L'homme détourna le regard, s'approchant des deux prisonniers à pas lent et releva le menton de la terroriste qui venait de devenir l'objet d'une lutte entre les deux impériaux. Il grimaça et se détourna

« Votre discipline vous honore, capitaine. »

 _Et ta remarque me donne envie de te faire bouffer le sol,_ songea-t-elle agacé de s'être fait avoir. Elle désigna les couloirs à ses troupes.

« Merci de m'indiquer le chemin, vu que je le connais pas », dit-elle avec un sourire presque félin, à la Thrawn, trop mielleux pour être totalement sincère. L'homme hocha la tête, désappointé.

« Évidement. »

Il désigna un couloir et marcha au côté de la jeune capitaine qui se serait très bien dirigée toute seule. Une fois les deux prisonniers dans leurs nouveaux appartements, l'Amiral dirigea Lalee et son équipe vers leurs quartier pour cette mission et les y abandonna sans une attention supplémentaire. Une fois seuls, les Mandaloriens allégèrent leurs armure du poids de leur jet-pack et d'une partie de leurs armes.

« L'Ellipse aurait été plus confortable », grogna Al-nor en s'asseyant sur une des banquettes, posant son sniper avant de se retirer son casque dévoilant des yeux bleu-vert aux éclats d'or, un menton volontaire, une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit, des mèches brunes retombant sur son front.

« Je sais bien, Vod », soupira Lalee.

« Mais utiliser l'Ellipse pour ça aurait été idiot », reprit la Mando à l'armure violette qui retirait aussi son casque, dévoilant un visage fin aux pommettes adorables. Ysi détacha ses longs cheveux qui retombèrent sur ses hanches, se joignant à la conversation.

Les deux derniers avaient retiré leurs casques. Une jeune Twilek à la peau orangée voire rose claire et des yeux bleu aux éclats gris son armure était rouge et noire. Le dernier s'était adossé au mur, sa peau rouge caractéristique de l'espèce Sith ses yeux orange étaient assortis aux plaques principales de son armure. Ce dernier secoua la tête

« Mais sur l'Ellipse, on aurait notre armurie et nos quartiers... », lâcha-t-il plus pour taquiner la jeune femme que par réel reproche.

« Vous avez tous décidé de me reprocher cette décision ? », s'enquit-elle, les taquinant à son tour.

Tous ses hommes étant des Mando', Lalee ne cherchait pas à imposer son grade – essentiellement acquis par son ancienneté et son rapport avec Krave. De plus, pour cette mission, elle avait préféré choisir des Mando' avec lesquels elle avait souvent travaillé, souvent avant l'Empire soient Ysi, sa duo, Al-nor, son grand frère, Klelya -la Twi'lek, une de ses lieutenantes, et Zack-Alec, le jeune Sith qui l'avait poussé à une époque à travailler pour la guilde des chasseurs de primes. Ils étaient amis depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur Mandalore, aussi ses quatre subordonnés avaient leurs propres appartement dans L'Ellipse, un bt-7-ouragan que son père lui avait offert pour ses 15 ans.

La coupant dans le fil de ses pensées, Al-nor s'allongea sur la banquette avec un soupir, croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

« Moi, je suis vanné... »

« Et moi, j'ai faim », grogna la Twi'lek, les lekkus s'agitant dans son dos

« Moi aussi », grogna Zack pour approuver les paroles de la jeune alien. Lalee hésita puis dut reconnaître qu'elle sentait également son estomac protester contre 13 heure de vol.

« Bon, moi, Zack, Klelya.. Ysi ? »

La brunette hocha la tête, signe qu'elle suivrait le mouvement.

« Vod ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

« Non.. mais si tu me ramène un truc, je ne dis pas non. »

« Très bien », soupira Lalee en se levant. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper sa vibrolame et la fixer dans son dos avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le couloir pour leur indiquer la cantine.

A force de venir voir son compagnon, elle s'était suffisamment perdue pour savoir se retrouver sur le Star-destroyer. Une fois arrivés, ils s'assirent face à une bonne portion de Bantha, ou de poisson pour Klelya. Instinctivement en territoire inconnu, ils parlaient mandalorien. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ben plus proches d'une bande d'amis – ce qu'ils étaient - que d'un corps d'armée d'élite - ce qu'ils étaient aussi- Zack'alec se stoppa au milieu d'une phrase fixant un point derrière elle.

« Capitaine Lalee » La voix mielleuse s'éleva dans son dos, indéchiffrable, douce et grave. Une voix dont elle connaissait chaque intonation.

« Grand Amiral Thrawn », murmura-t-elle en se retournant pour affronter les yeux rouges du Chiss après un bref salut pour le commandant de la 7e flotte impériale.

« Je m'étonne que la Grande générale Krave vous ait envoyés, vous . Compte-tenu de vos talents sur le terrain, je ne vous en aurais pas sortis. »

Lalee haussa les épaule, signe d'une indifférence affectée.

« Je me contente d'obéir à mes supérieurs, Grand Amiral. »

« Je vois cela, cependant j'apprécierais que nous prenions le temps de définir votre mission parmi nous, Capitaine. »

« Je suis à votre disposition, Amiral Thrawn », annonça-t-elle en se levant après avoir salué ses trois amis qui semblaient morts de rire. Ysi lui attrapa le bras.

« Koyar'ci ! », murmura-t-elle à sa duo avec un regard entendu et un grand sourire alors que son amie lui lançait un regard noir avant de suivre Thrawn qui semblait impassible.  
Elle le connaissait trop pour ne pas voir les quelques millimètres de plus à son sourire.

Les pas résonnaient dans le couloir, le silence était présent, pas gênant mais présent. Thrawn marchait à ses côtés, les mains jointe dans le dos, impassible. Lalee en était à se demander si c'était pour la rendre folle ou si il cherchait à lui faire payer trois mois sans nouvelles.

Thrawns ouvrit la porte de son bureau et lui demanda de s'enregistrer

 _Toujours aussi procédurier_ , commenta elle intérieurement en glissant son cylindre de données dans la serrure avant de le replacer dans ses sacoches de ceinture et d'entrer. Thrawn la suivit et éteignit la carte spatiale qui se projetait pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Lalee s'appuya sur le dossier d'une des chaises pivotantes, debout face à lui.

« Cela va faire longtemps que la Grande Générale Krave ne vous a pas confiée à mes ordres », remarqua-t-il toujours aussi neutre. Conversation normale : ni proche, ni totalement professionnelle.

« La force des choses, il faut croire, ou la Force tout court », répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Certaines semblent plus fréquentes que d'autres. Mais c'est sûrement cela. Les missions ont été réussies ? »

Lalee se leva, faisant quelque pas, admirant les nombreuse œuvres d'arts qui décoraient la pièce, et s'avança vers la large fenêtre qui donnait sur la galaxie. Les Mandalorien avaient une culture riche, remplie de différents arts nourris par l'adoption et le brassage des cultures. Mais rien à ses yeux ne valait les étoile, brutes vraies, étincelantes. Elle se retourna à demi et attrapa une petite boule de pierre gravée. Voyant que Thrawn ne disait rien sans la quitter des yeux, elle l'admira un instant. Thrawn voulait des excuses, cependant elle n'était pas prête à les lui donner.

« Auriez-vous déjà entendu une mission mal faite quand je m'en charge ? », s'enquit-elle avec un ton léger. Thrawn secoua la tête et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« La mission du système D'andor n'était pas une réussite si je me souvient bien. »

Lalee baissa les yeux avant de se détourner, soupirante.

« Certes » Sa voix était moins neutre qu'elle l'aurait voulu, amère. Thrawn lui rappelait son seul échec au sein de l'armée impériale.

« Et selon la guilde des chasseurs de primes, les contrats pour la garante de Nova-4 et l'assassinat du capitaine royal Telkor... »

La voix suave résonna un instant dans le silence devenue tendu caressante, aussi douce que tranchante. Du venin enrobé de miel, lâché sur le ton d'une conversation d'agrément.

Tremblante, Lalee reposa l'œuvre d'art qu'elle serrait de plus en plus dans son poing.

« Je t'obsède à ce point que tu sois allé chercher des dossiers secrets sur ma vie, Thrawn ? » Sa voix avait perdue toute légèreté, pourtant elle était calme. Dangereusement calme. Car ses poings qui se serraient et le mouvement léger qu'elle avait fait vers son blaster indiquait clairement que ce calme n'était qu'apparence.

« Cela me laisse perplexe que Krave te confie une mission de démantelage de cette envergure.. Des pistes ? », dit Thrawn sans ciller devant le regard furieux de son amante.

« Thrawn, dis-moi comment tu as mis la mains sur ces dossiers ! » La menace était sous-jacent, comme un tigre en colère. L'air devenait électrique.

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, capitaine. »

« Pas moins que vous répondez aux miennes, Amiral », répliqua elle avec une colère latente, bien plus dangereuse car devenue maîtrisé. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et coupa court toute réplique d'un geste de la main

« Si vous n'avez pas de question plus précise que les motivations de mes supérieurs, je vais y aller. Et si vous tenez à le savoir, dites à Krave que je suis également intéressé par sa réponse ! »

Sans plus chercher à être respectueuse, elle sortit de la pièce regrettant que les portes des vaisseaux ne puissent pas se claquer.

Elle resta un instant contre la porte, hésitante pour finalement se diriger vers les hangars. Elle monta dans le vaisseau et alluma le com-link.

L'image apparut rapidement : la Grande Générale, assise dans son bureau, sa main mécanique tapotait la surface du bureau dans un geste régulier.

« Quoi encore !? », lâcha-t-elle.

« Le 'encore' est vexant... »

« Et ton appel est chronophage, abrège. »

« Je.. disons que cette mission n'est pas pour moi .»

« Arrête de mêler ta vie professionnelle et personnelle, et tu t'y feras plus rapidement. Et chercher à fuir un problème n'est pas la solution. »

« Il… Je... »

« Lalee, tu exécutes cette mission, et fais en sorte que je sois pas déçue si tu ne veux pas que ma hiérarchie s'intéresse trop à ton cas. »

« Mais... »

« C'est un ordre, Lalee ! » La voix ne tolérait aucune discussion, la jeune femme finit par hocher la tête légèrement.

« Bien, Générale Krave. »

Elle coupa le com-link et prit sa tête dans ses mains, se massant les tempes à travers sa tignasse brune.

« Shab ! »

 **lexique mandalorien:**

mando/Mando'ade, : mandaloriens

beskar'gan : armure type mandalorienne

vod : Frère/sœur

Koyar'ci : littéralement 'reste en vie' ou 'tiens bon' utilisé comme toast,salut ou comme encouragement

Shab : merde/putain

 **signification de la couleur des armures :**

Lalee : bleu turquoise : efficacité/ loyauté

Al-Nor : rouge : hommage à un parent

Zack'Alec : Orange/ noir. orange: rage de vivre. Noir: quêtes de justice.

Ysi : violet

Klelya : noir et rouge

On remercie George Lucas pour son univers, Cinna (krave) et Nin'(ysi) et Neena de me prêter leur self-inserts et pour leur relecture acharnée de chacune de mes bêtises, Fenice pour me supporter au quotidien, me donner un avis un peu plus neutre et de vous sauver de mes erreurs!

 _à la semaine prochaine!_


	2. Chapitre 2: A éviter certaine personne

Petit rappel des personnages inventés :

Lalee (Humaine): fille de Kal Skirata, capitaine impérial, Mando'ade, officieusement Mariée à Thrawn.

Al-Nor (Humain) : Fils de Kal Skirata, grand frère de Lalee, Mando'ade, Impérial.

Ysi (Bachelienne): Cousine d'Al-nor et Lalee, duo de Lalee, mando'ade, Impérial.

Zack'alec (Sith) : Vieil ami de Lalee, Mando'ade, Impérial.

Klelya (Twi'lek) : lieutenante de Lalee, mando'ade, Impérial.

grande générale Krave (hybride Nautolienne/Humaine): Grande Générale Impériale de la 7ᵉ armée, sith, supérieure de Lalee.

Lieutenant Damon(humain) Lieutenant Commandant impérial.

 **Chapitre 2 : À éviter certaine personne, on en rencontre d'autres**

L'avantage d'un star destroyer impérial de classe 1 comme le Chimeria était sûrement sa taille. Avec plus d'un kilomètre six cents de long, il devenait facile d'éviter les rencontres désagréables.

Surtout quand la personne que l'on évitait n'était autre que le Grand Amiral de la flotte salué à chaque couloir.

C'était du moins ce que pensait Lalee au bout de quatre jours de travail à bord du vaisseau-mère de la 7e flotte avec la désagréable impression d'être revenue au début de leurs relations.

Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient eux des débuts difficiles. 5 ans plus tôt, à une période où la 7e flotte travaillait énormément dans le système Epsilon et donc avec l'armée de Krave, Thrawn et elle s'étaient rencontrés sûrement de la manière la moins propice pour un Grand Amiral et une Capitaine.

Comme dirait Krave, Lalee avait toujours un don pour se faire des alliés bien placés.

« Arrête d'y penser » La jeune femme releva la tête vers Ysi qui venait de s'asseoir devant elle.

« De penser à quoi ? », esquiva elle.

« Tu as à peine toucher à ta nourriture et tu as les yeux dans le vague. Ne te la joue pas indifférente. Je n'y crois pas. Quoi que t'ait dit cet imbécile, c'est faux. »

« Ysi, tu n'en sais rien. Et arrête de le traiter d'imbécile, il ne l'est pas », dit elle avec un soupir.

« S'il était intelligent, il ne chercherait pas à cacher le fait que vous êtes mariés », siffla sa duo. Lalee sourit, sa duo n'avait jamais accepté le côté discret de leurs relations. Elle soupira

« Ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses… Tout le monde n'a pas des relations avec les Grands Moffs, Adi'ka. Thrawn a moins d'influence que tes amis, et ses origines ne l'aident pas. » Elle savait qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'essayer de raisonner un droïde de protocole que de convaincre son amie.

« Ce côté spéciste de l'empire me laissera toujours perplexe », indiqua son amie, sachant elle-aussi que cette conversation n'aboutirait pas.

« Moi aussi, Adi'ka, moi aussi » admit Lalee en se levant, abandonnant cette conversation.

« Hey, tu vas où ? »

« Comme tu l'as dit, je ne mange rien et je suis dans mes pensées je vais donc dans un coin tranquille »

Sa duo leva les yeux au ciel en la traitant de tout les noms. Lalee enfila son casque, un sourire aux lèvres, et quitta la cantine. Elle se glissa dans une des salles d'entraînement vides et attrapa sa vibrolame.

Thrawn lui en avait voulu dès leur première entrevue, celle où elle l'avait ridiculisé devant une poignée d'officiers. Heureusement pour elle, Krave l'avait à la bonne et lui avait évité de se retrouver trops souvent sous les ordres direct de l'Amiral Chiss. Cependant, leurs fréquentes entrevues finissaient immanquablement par un sourire narquois de Thrawn et une sincère envie de meurtre pour elle. Jusqu'à cette mission que Thrawn devait faire dans la Bordure extérieure.

C'était un lieu dangereux quand on n'avait pas toutes les cartes en mains. Lalee avait essayé de le prévenir mais par absence de temps , Thrawn ne l'avait pas écoutée.

Sans demander son avis à Krave, Lalee avait donc agi. Au diable les règles ! Elle refusait qu'il se face piéger aussi facilement. Aussi invraisemblable que cela était, elle avait du respect pour le génie militaire que possédait le Chiss. Elle n'allait pas laisser ça perdre.

Elle lui avait donc sauvé la vie, et elle avait gagné son respect. Ils avaient construit lentement leurs relations, par intermittence. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la soirée où elle avait pris les devants et avait lié ses lèvres avec celles,bleues, du Chiss.

Le reste s'était fait lentement, comme tout, avec des hauts et des bas.

« Ah, Capitaine Lalee, je vous cherchais. »

« **Lieutenant Commandant** Damon », soupira elle en remettant sa lame dans son dos. Elle allait finir par croire qu'elle était indispensable sur se vaisseau.

Elle retira gentiment son casque devant le jeune homme brun, qui semblait plus qu'impressionné par son casque.

Très étonnamment, elle appréciait Damon qui avait à peu près son âge. Jeune promu de l'académie Impérial, il avait, elle devait l'admettre , un certain flair.

Elle cala son casque entra sa hanche et son bras

« Vous vouliez me parler, Damon ? »

« En effet, Capitaine. J'ai réussi à récupérer une vidéo exploitable de l'attentat et malgré le rapport négatif de nos experts, je voudrais vos yeux... »

 _C'est un chiot. On dirait qu'il veut une récompense,_ songea elle.

« Les prisonniers que je vous ai ramené ne sont pas plus bavard avec vous qu'avec nous ? »

« Malheureusement non », répliqua Damon, laconique

Elle attrapa le datapad qu'il lui tendait et lança la vidéo où l'on pouvait voir sous plusieurs angles le bâtiment d'entraînement de troopers explosé, pas un instant elle sembla affectée par les corps calcinés.

Finalement, Krave avait d'autres raisons de l'avoir envoyée sur le Chimeria, et une assez solide – réalisa-t-elle en regardant les images défiler. Là où les Impériaux bloquaient devant les apparences, la chasseuse de prime, elle, voyait. Elle comprenait, lisait entre les lignes.

Elle regarda trois fois la vidéo puis soupira :

« Je ne suis pas experte en explosif… Mais cela semble être de trop bonne qualité pour des produit artisanaux », réfléchit-elle à voix haute

« Je... Vous pensez qu'un spécialiste pourrait avoir une autre idée que les pistes que nous exploitons ? »

« Je crois que nous avons trop peu d'indices pour négliger ce genre d'informations », confirma-t- elle avec un sourire. Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Je vais faire une demande pour une équipe de spécialistes. Cela devrait prendre une rotation, le temps que l'on ait des possibles réponses », jugea-t-il.

Lalee leva les yeux au ciel et songea à l'importance et la satisfaction de posséder une équipe aux compétences variées sous la main. Elle saisit son Com-Link

«Adi'ka, Vod, rejoignez-moi à la salle de briefing », lâcha elle avant de saisir l'épaule du jeune lieutenant.

« Demande tes experts et, en les attendant, on va écouter l'avis des miens », proposa-t-elle.

« Comment ça, des tiens ? Je veux dire, les Mandaloriens sont des mercenaires et pas… Enfin sans vous vexer, capitaine »

La jeune femme lâcha un léger rire

« Vous ne me vexez pas. La vie est plus complexe que vos manuels impériaux, croyez-moi, alors oubliez-les un peu. »

oOoOoOo

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? », demanda Lalee en regardant Ysi. Al-nor ne semblait absolument pas vexé. Ysi était la véritable experte en explosifs, au point de faire les siens. Cette dernière sourit et se redressa.

« C'est étonnant qu'avec un tel niveau d'explosifs, ils aient oublié de demander des détonateurs longue distance », remarqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, ouvertement moqueuse envers les terroristes.

« Comment ça, un tel niveau d'explosif ? », intervint Damon

« Ça me paraît évident, ce ne sont pas des explosifs artisanaux comme en utilise une certaine résistance. Vu la puissance de la déflagration et le peu de matière de base, on dirait plutôt du matériel militaire. »

« Mando ? », questionna Lalee, voyant mal l'armée impériale nourrir les terroristes en explosifs.

« Non, ça ressemble pas aux explosifs mando… Je veux dire, le type d'explosion que ça donne ne produit clairement pas les même déflagrations… Et puis, j'ai du mal à croire qu'un Mandalorien n'aurait pas envisagé toutes les options. Lieutenant Damon, on a une reconstitution pour le moment ?

« Euh... Oui... Oui, bien sûr », répondit le jeune lieutenant pris de court.

« J'irais voir si tu veux, Lalee », proposa Ysi en regardant sa capitaine tandis qu'Al-nor continuait de regarder la vidéo en boucle.

« Cela semblerait constructif » estima Lalee à voix haute.

« Mais pour trouver quoi ? », s'étonna Damon

« Si c'est un matériel spécifique à un secteur en particulier », répondit Ysi avec un petit sourire

« C'est-à-dire ? », demanda Damon. « Un truc de chasseur de prime ? »

« Plus ou moins », confirma Lalee. « Quand tu n'as aucune piste, tu fouilles les données exploitables. Certaines armes ou types de matériaux ne sont trouvables que sur certaines planètes ou dans certain milieux », explicita la jeune capitaine en tapotant nerveusement sur la table de projection.

« Je crois que je comprends… Mais pour étudier les lieux, il faut avoir une accréditation au secteur.. Or vous travaillez habituellement sur celui d'Epsilon », rappela Damon, un peu nerveusement. « Dans ce cas, il faut l'accord du Moff du secteur ou d'un haut gradé de l'armée. »

« Soit qui ? », s'enquit Al-nor en reposant le datapad.

« Eh bien, en termes d'officier, le Grand Amiral Thrawn ou son bras droit, l'Amiral Pallaeon... Le Moff Valor... et c'est tout. »

« C'est qui le Grand Moff du secteur ? », demanda Ysi. Lalee la regarda ce demandant si sa duo irait jusque-là pour une simple mission

« Le gouverneur Trachta... Mais personne ne le dérange pour ça.. »

Damon capta le regard d'Ysi à Lalee et le sourire des trois Mandaloriens.

« Je dis n'importe quoi ? », demanda-t-il, presque gêné

« Non, tu as raison, mais je ne suis pas 'personne' », rit Ysi. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux « J'ai travaillé sous ses ordres pendant la Guerre des Clones. On a garder d'assez bons rapports pour que j'essaye… »

« Très bien, demande-lui. Sinon je passerais par Krave, je sais qu'elle le connaît », accepta Lalee.

« C'est contre tout protocole », commenta Damon. « J'adore », avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Bien, Ysi attend demain. Comme ça, tu iras avec les experts de l'Empire. Al-nor tu iras avec elle, deux paires d'yeux avisés valent plus d'une. » Son frère hocha la tête.

Ysi s'éloigna en promettant de parler au Grand Moff, suivie d'Al-nor. Les deux supérieur restèrent seuls.

« Et donc, comment quelqu'un comme vous s'est mis à travailler pour l'Empire ? », osa demander Damon.

« Les chasseurs de prime travaillent souvent pour l'Empire », remarqua Lalee. « Je faisais partie de la Guilde et j'ai suivi l'Empire. Les Mando n'accordent pas de grande importance aux ordres en place. Mandalore a toujours prétendu à la neutralité dans tous les conflits depuis l'Ancienne République. J'ai quitté la Guilde quand Krave m'a proposé un poste plus profitable. »

Un jeune cadet entra donna quelques document à Damon puis se fit congédier d'un geste. Le silence reprit, bientôt coupé par la curiosité du jeune gradé

« Un besoin de se poser ? » demanda il

« Non, l'inaction me fatigue plus qu'autre chose », coupa Lalee plus tranchante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « J'appréciais Krave », donna-t-elle pour seule explication. Damon comprit qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre et hocha la tête. Les deux officiers supérieurs continuèrent d'éplucher les documentations données par le cadet sans échanger d'autres confidences.

Au bout de quelques heures de travail, la Mandalorienne reçut une communication d'Ysi pour la prévenir que le gouverneur Trachta avait accepté de la recevoir et qu'elle partait immédiatement pour la demeure de son ancien employeur et qu'elle risquait de revenir dans la nuit.

Lalee et Damon échangèrent un regard ravi avant de reprendre leurs travaux de renseignement. Les choses bougeaient et c'étaient à eux d'arriver à suivre.

Le soir tomber quand la jeune femme déposa le dernier rapport de l'attentat. Elle s'étira et croisa les bras sur son armure pour regarder le jeune lieutenant.

« Merci d'avoir accepté que mes hommes intègrent tes équipes… », dit-elle encore appuyait sur la table de la salle de briefing. Le jeune lieutenant Damon hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, tes hommes sont doués et on doit travailler en équipe », commenta-t-il en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire. Elle secoua la tête

« Certains Impériaux sont moins compréhensifs que toi. Enfin bon. »

Elle se redressa et regarda la carte encore projetée. Lalee fixa les planètes comme si celles-ci s'apprêtaient à lui révéler un secret personnel.

Le jeune commandant la regarda puis soupira : « Je vais y aller, Capitaine », dit il avant de passer la porte

Lalee fit un signe de la main pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu, elle ne détourna pas les yeux de la carte quand la porte se referma derrière le jeune homme. La jeune capitaine était concentré, plissant les yeux pour finalement tapoter sur le clavier pour faire ressortir les planètes attaquées par les terroristes. Elle passa son ongle sur ses lèvres, songeuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tapota un peu sur le métal de la table avant de programmer de nouvelles données.

Cette mission lui rappelait ses anciennes traques : croiser les informations, les tordre dans tous les sens jusqu'à les faire parler par elles même. Elle continua ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, le silence seulement perturbé par le bruit de ses doigts sur le clavier.

« Il vous aime beaucoup. » La jeune femme finit de rentrer ses données, supposément impassible à la voix de velours qui s'était élevée dans son dos. Elle finit d'entrer ses informations et grimaça avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire de cette voix de velours, les bras croisés sur son plastron.

« Cela ne veut pas forcement dire que la réciproque est vraie, Amiral », dit-elle légèrement sur la défensive. Thrawn l'étudia de haut en bas avant de soupirer.

« Je sais… Que donne votre travail, Capitaine ? », s'enquit-il en tournant autour de la carte d'un pas mesuré les bras croisés dans le dos..

 _Il est mal à l'aise,_ comprit-elle en observant ses gestes.

« Rien de fructueux. Et j'ai fini mon service », répondit-elle en éteignant la carte d'un geste, retirant la puce de la machine et se retrouvant face à lui, seulement séparée par la table. Elle rangea la puce et attrapa son blaster et sa vibrolame. Il hocha la tête sans savoir trop quoi dire.

« Un entraînement t'intéresse ? »

Tutoiement et un sourire plus large. Lalee se figea et prit le temps de réfléchir à la question avant de hausser les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas », lâcha-t-elle avant de finir son geste et d'attraper son casque. Thrawn savait qu'elle n'avait pas accepté. Aussi attendit-il une vraie indication en jouant avec ses doigts sur la console de métal, sans doute pour se retenir de ne pas insister plus.

« Pas dans la salle d'entraînement habituelle, je suppose », proposa-t-elle. Une quasi-acceptation. Thrawn hocha la tête.

« Vrai », valida-t-il avant de sortir à ses côtés.

Ils rejoignirent les appartements du Grand Amiral, et ce dernier ouvrit la salle d'entraînement.

« Mains nues ou arme ? », demanda-t-elle en retirant ses bracelets de bersak

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir choisi », répliqua Thrawn en retirant sa veste lentement, laissant voir ses bras musclés, puis sa ceinture. Lalee sourit et posa son casque. Elle détacha sa vibrolame de son dos avant de retirer chaque pièce de son armure pour se retrouver en pantalon et un t-shirt moulants noirs.

Thrawn sourit doucement, se plaça au centre de la pièce et se mit en garde. Lalee écarta légèrement les jambes pour avoir plus d'équilibre et se contenta de le fixer, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Thrawn savait qu'elle pouvait se le permettre. Lalee n'avait nul besoin de son armure ou de ses armes. Ni même de s'y mettre vraiment pour le battre. Elle avait quelque chose qui lui donnait une supériorité incroyable sur ses adversaires : elle était imprévisible. Rapide forte et avec une technique certaine. Mais son imprévisibilité était sa meilleure arme. Il sourit se souvenant de leurs première rencontre sur la Base impériale du système Epsilon,

Thrawn observait alors les nouvelles troupes de la Grande Générale avec un intérêt sincère. Les Mandaloriens étaient des légendes dans la galaxie, leurs armures tristement célèbres, leur code de l'honneur reconnu, et leurs capacités contées et amplifiées d'un bout à l'autre de la Galaxie. Rare pouvait se vanter d'en avoir une quinzaine sous ses ordres. Aussi il observait avec une vraie curiosité l'entraînement d'une dizaine de Mandaloriens en armure contre quelques Impériaux imprudents. Le jeu était simple : faire tomber son adversaire sur les genoux sans armes.

Il n'était pas le seul observateur. De l'autre côté de la pièce, appuyée contre le mur, se tenait la capitaine du bataillon. Protégée d' une armure bleue, son casque cachait son visage.

Le Chiss avait fini par s'avancer d'un pas

« J'aimerais essayer », dit-il en entrant dans le cercle.

Un des hommes avait hoché la tête et avait retiré son casque. Il avait détaché son jet-pack et ses bracelets de bersak avant de se mettre face à lui en garde. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts. Thrawn avait attendu qu'il attaque, il avait vu le geste très léger du pied qui annonçait une attaque et le Mandalorien s'était élancé un instant après. Thrawn avait évité le coup porté à son épaule en se baissant et avait frappé les côtes en grognant de douleur quand sa peau avait rencontré le métal coloré. Le Chiss avait évité le coup suivant et avait glissé hors de porter de son adversaire

Il avait évité la charge suivante et s'était rapproché du Mando, attrapant ses épaules pour éviter qu'il s'éloigne avant de frapper du pied à la limite de l'armure au niveau du genou, avant de glisser dans son dos pour assener un coup violent en bas du dos de l'homme le faisant ainsi tomber à genoux. Thrawn avait vu la jeune capitaine à l'armure bleue se redresser. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre parfaitement en place alors qu'un silence lourd s'était installé. Les Impériaux avaient fini par détruire le silence et applaudir leur chef en sifflant. Tous les Mandaloriens s'étaient tourné vers leur capitaine qui avait retiré son casque dévoilant un visage jeune et des cheveux bruns au reflet roux.

« Puis-je ? » s'était-elle enquise en le regardant.

Ce sortant de ses pensées, Thrawn attaqua visant aux genoux avant de changer de cible et de la frapper aux côtes. Du moins, il essaya. Lalee roula en avant évitant le coup et répliqua du coude dans le creux de son genou droit. Thrawn grogna de douleur et se retourna, attrapant le coude de la jeune femme et la fit basculer en arrière en chassant ses pieds. Lalee roula en arrière et se mit en garde face à lui dans une position de combat parfaite.

Elle avait toujours été étonnamment parfaite. Déjà en ce premier jours, elle semblait sérieuse et il avait hoché la tête Lalee avait posé son casque puis ses armes, une à une, les passant à deux de ses hommes, avant de rapidement retirer les pièces de son armure, à part ses hautes bottes de métal. Elle s'était mise face à lui et il l'avait étudié de haut en bas :

Elle semblait sûre d'elle, jeune presque trop pour son grade, la vingtaine, pas beaucoup plus. Un visage jeune à la peau mate, des cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux, en bataille, qui lui retombait au-dessus des yeux humains les plus beaux qu'il ait vus, d'un gris tirant sur le bleu, un menton volontaire et un nez fin. Entreprenante avait-il deviné. Elle était petite, en dessous du mètre soixante, sans son armure elle lui paraissait bien plus fine, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon bleus gris et d'un t-shirt noir.

Fines mais musclée. Tous les Mandaloriens avait semblé ravie qu'elle ait accepté le défi, et c'était une raison de plus qui l'avait poussé se méfier. Elle devait être douée pour être leur capitaine, avait-il décidé, s'interdisant de la sous-estimer.

« Sans arme ? » avait-il demandé. Pour toute réponse, elle s'était mis à marcher le jaugeant, prenant ses marques, féline. Thrawn avait suivi le rythme la quittant pas du regard, enregistrant chaque élément de son environnement.

« Je prends ça pour un oui », avait-il dit avec un sourire. Quand Thrawn s'était mis en garde, Lalee s'était contenté de sourire faisant craquer sa nuque et ses doigts. Il se serrait attendu à ce qu'elle frappe tout de suite à l'inverse de son subordonné, ayant vu la première technique échouer. Elle s'était élancé, avait feinté, le laissant répliquer pour glisser le long de son bras et arriver dans son dos. Il avait senti son pied frapper ses omoplates. Il se redressait à peine que Lalee s'était élancée : elle avait pris un appui, comme pour sauter, et, au dernier moment, elle avait disparut de sa vision se glissant entre ses jambes d'une roulade avant d'enfoncer son coude dans l'articulation de son genou, qui partit en avant, le déséquilibrant. Elle s'était déjà redressée et avait reculé de quelques pas, vive, insaisissable.

Il s'était agacé de lui laisser l'avantage, il avait attaqué le premier, cette fois ci. Il avait fait semblant d'attaquer à droite pour saisir son épaule gauche. La jeune femme, qui devait peser 30 kilos de moins que lui, avait eut un sourire froid. Elle s'était laissé entraîner et s'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres de lui, son dos contre le torse large, un bras ceinturant sa taille fine. La jeune capitaine avait saisi ses mains et, basculant son poids sur lui, avait frappé du pied au niveau de son tibia. Une fois libérée de son étreinte, elle avait pivoté sur elle-même pour frapper du genou au niveau de son ventre. La Mandalorienne ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se reprendre cette fois-ci pour attaquer de nouveau du pied sur son genou fléchi, avant de l'achever de trois coups du tranchant de la main à la gorge, au sternum et au ventre. Thrawn était tombé à genoux.

« Je suis une arme », avait-elle commenté avec un sourire amusé alors que les Mandaloriens l'applaudissaient de vive voix. Lalee n'avait, à ce moment-là, aucune idée de qui elle venait d'affronter.

Dans la salle d'entraînement privée, Lalee frappa cette fois la première. Elle feinta, glissa sur la gauche et le fit tomber en avant. Thrawn se retourna et tenta de la frapper du coude au niveau du cou, mais elle heurta son épaule pour le pousser au sol et de le bloquer et se mettant sur lui, immobilisant ses mains. Thrawn prit appui sur son pied pour essayer de faire basculer sa compagne, mais Lalee accompagna une fois de plus le mouvement et le plaqua de nouveau au sol. Bloquant ses jambes, elle se retrouva au dessus de lui de nouveau. Le Chiss tenta de lutter puis regarda ses yeux bleus-vert. Lalee sentit le changement infime et le relâcha, se relevant.

Thrawn soupira se redressant sur un coude et grimaça en sentant un bleu se former sur son torse

« On peut parler ? », finit-il par demander. Lalee le regarda, se refermant une fois de plus.

« Ça dépend. À qui je parle ? », s'enquit-elle abrupte. Thrawn secoua la tête et écarta les bras.

« Ne suis-je pas celui à qui tu veux parler ? », rétorque-t-il. Lalee leva les yeux au ciel entre l'amusement et l'agacement avant de s'adresser à lui comme si elle devait expliquer quelque chose à un enfant :

« Tu agis comme si tu étais mon ami… »

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi », répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche, Thrawn. Le problème n'est pas que tu agisses comme mon ennemi, mais seulement comme un ami. Tu n'es pas mon ami, Thrawn, tu es mon mari ! »

Le Chiss regarda en silence et sans un mouvement sa femme sembler se calmer, se détourner et remettre son armure, prête à s'éloigner. Sa femme. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha dans son dos, il posa doucement sa main sur sa colonne vertébrale et remonta le long de ses vertèbres pour caresser son épaule, stoppant les gestes de la jeune femme.

« Trois mois, c'est long », finit-il par avouer. Lalee eu un faible sourire en tournant la tête vers lui et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle prit sa main et se retourna pour se mettre face à lui.

« Et donc ? Pallaeon est un bon amant ? » répliqua elle, ouvertement moqueuse. Thrawn la détailla, et secoua la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si quelque chose te ferais plus plaisir que d'avoir une réelle raison de lui en vouloir. » Remarqua-t-il presque amuser. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Les doigts de la Mandalorienne tapoter nerveusement le métal de son armure. Thrawn finit par céder

« Je ne pensais pas que la galaxie était suffisamment grande pour qu'on ne s'y recroisse pas », lâcha-t-il avec un sourire sincère. Aveu pour aveu, elle soupira.

« Pour moi aussi, trois mois c'est long, Thrawn… Mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'air. »

Pas d'excuse, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il saisit sa deuxième main et la caressa du pouce.

« Tu aurais simplement pu me le dire », remarqua-t-il, pragmatique.

Lalee lui offrit un faible sourire et serra ses mains dans les siennes avant de hausser les épaules. Le sujet était clôt, ils le savaient tous les deux. Thrawn laissa un instant ce silence confortable durer, puis elle sembla se décider à aborder les sujets sensibles :

« Qu'as-tu cherché à faire en fouillant dans mon passé ? », questionna-t-elle en se détachant de lui. Thrawn ne chercha pas à envahir l'espace ainsi créé.

« Tu ne réagis pas si violemment que ça à l'énoncé de tes erreurs, d'habitude », remarqua-t- il presque gentiment.

Lalee s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras sur son torse, signe purement défensif et sembla chercher ses mots.

« Tu n'évoquais pas juste mes erreurs, mais aussi mon passé. De plus, tu ne sais rien des raisons de ces missions. Et sur le système d'Endor, Vador est venu mettre son nez dans ma mission.. »

« Le seigneur Vador », corrigea-t-il par habitude. Croisant le regard agacé de Lalee, il ne chercha pas à creuser sa propre tombe et continua plutôt sur le fond : « Pourquoi es-tu si sensible à ce passé. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais ce que tu avais été, Lalee… »

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tout le monde sait que j'aie été chasseuse de primes sous la République. Tout le monde sait qu'à la proclamation de l'Empire, la Guilde a suivi le vainqueur. Ce n'est pas la question. » Thrawn regarda Lalee

« Pourtant je cherche des réponses »

« Et la mienne est que tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions », soupira-t-elle en détournant la tête

« Aiguille-moi alors », répondit il en faisant quelques pas

« Ta question, de ce que j'en comprends, est la raison de ma colère. La réponse n'est même pas finalement que tu te sois permis de fouiller dans mon passé… Mais le fait est que je me demande pourquoi. Que ce que ça t'apporte ?! Quel était le but ?! Me blesser ?! Vraiment ?! Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas ici par accord avec ce que fait l'Empire, tout le monde sait que je travaillerais de la même manière pour d'autres, toi le premier. Alors qu'est-ce que tu y cherchais et pourquoi ?!», termina-t-elle sans cacher sa souffrance. Devant son silence, elle reprit

« Donc ? De l'ennui ou un simple intérêt à essayer de trouver une formule magique pour me contrôler comme une pauvre twil'ek de Tatooïne ? »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi Lalee ? » demanda il en la regardant.

« J'admets m'être posé la question , répliqua-t-elle, amère. Thrawn secoua la tête

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, je peux t'en donner ma parole. Devant l'absence du présent et l'incertain du futur, le passé semblait être une réponse. »

« Tu t'ennuies beaucoup sans moi », remarqua-t-elle.

« C'est possible », convint-il. Elle soupira et regarda son époux. Lui demander des excuses serait lui donner la légitimité pour lui en demander en retour, et elle le savait très bien. Elle s'approcha et saisit sa main.

« Qu'aurais-tu voulu ? Que je désobéisse à Krave ? », questionna-t-elle avec un sourire presque malicieux. Thrawn secoua la tête et lui sourit, un sourire doux et félin, ses yeux brillants. Lalee y répondit et fit deux pas pour le rejoindre. Elle l'embrassa au niveau du cou. Ses mains caressèrent ses flancs et elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse quand elle le vit frémir de douleur.

« J'y suis pas allée trop fort ? » Il rit et se contenta de se baisser pour lier leurs lèvres avec envie.

(mise à jour 01/2018)


	3. Chapitre 3:Des pièces s'ajoutent

Petit rappel des personnages inventés :

Lalee (humaine): fille de Kal Skirata, capitaine impérial, Mando'ade clan Skirata, officieusement Mariée à Thrawn.

Al-Nor (humain) : Fils de Kal Skirata, grand frère de Lalee, Mando'ade clan Skirata, Impérial.

Ysi (bachelienne) : Cousine d'Al-nor et Lalee, duo de Lalee, mando'ade clan Skirata, Impérial.

Zack'alec (sith) : Vieil ami de Lalee, Mando'ade, Impérial.

Klelya (Twi'lek) : lieutenante de Lalee, mando'ade, Impérial.

grande générale Krave (hybride nautolienne/humaine): Grande Générale Impériale de la 7ᵉ armée, sith, supérieure de Lalee.

Lieutenant Damon(humain) : **Lieutenant Commandant** impérial.

 **3) Quand des pièces s'ajoutent au puzzle.**

Thrawn caressa la peau mate qui contrastait avec les draps ivoire. Il se décolla du corps chaud de la Mandalorienne pour se redresser. Lalee grogna, dérangée dans son sommeil, et se retourna pour passer un bras autour de la taille du Chiss et d'enfouir son nez dans son épaule. Un coup d'œil à l'heure l'informa qu'il pouvait bien laisser cet élan d'affection durer. Il passa un bras dans le dos de sa compagne et caressa sa tignasse brune avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il caressa doucement les épaules dénudées, retraçant les ligne noires tatouées qui s'étendaient sur le haut de ses bras en une paire d'ailes. Sous ses caresses, la jeune femme finit par murmurer son prénom.

« Thrawn… »

Il sourit et vient doucement embrasser son front.

« Oui ? », murmura-t-il pour ne rien briser au charme de l'instant

« Reste encore un peu », dit-elle en glissant une main dans la nuque du Chiss qui sourit en retour.

« Je ne comptais pas disparaître », avoua-t-il attendri.

Lalee ne répondit rien, se contentant de profiter de ces quelques moments volés au temps, somnolant doucement contre la peau bleue de son époux. Thrawn lui se perdait dans ses pensées, dessinant distraitement des arabesques sur le dos de sa compagne. Ses doigts effleurèrent une de ses cicatrices. Il connaissait chacune des marques du corps de la Mandalorienne qu'il avait pris soin de cartographier. Parfois, elle lui révélait facilement leurs origines, d'autres elle haussait simplement les épaules.

Celle-ci, elle n'avait pas eu à lui expliquer : il revoyait encore la jeune capitaine le pousser, sans se soucier de sa propre vie que seule la résistance de son armure avait préservée. Ils avaient fui , et Thrawn n'avait jamais su comment Lalee avait tenue le coup se souciant peut du sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure attendant d'être sûre que tous ses hommes étaient en sécurité, puis apportant son soutien à la famille du seul Mando ayant laissé la vie dans cette mission désespérée sans jamais s'occuper d'elle.

Ils allaient vers la salle de commandement quand elle était devenue encore plus pâle et s'était retenue au mur. Il s'était inquiété et avait seulement eu le temps de passer un bras autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Thrawn l'avait maintenue en criant pour demander de l'aide. Ysi s'était précipitée et avait défait avec des gestes rapides la plaque dorsale de l'armure de la capitaine découvrant la totalité des dégâts. Elle avait injurié la jeune femme dans une dizaine de langues en attrapant de quoi bander sommairement la blessure. Personne n'avait osé contredire la jeune snipeuse, vu l'éclat dans son regard, et personne ne s'était avisé de poser des questions inutiles en voyant la tension palpable dans la mâchoire de la jeune brunette.

Arrivé à la base, Thrawn avait déposé lui-même la Mandalorienne à l'infirmerie il se souviendrait toujours de la moue horrifiée de Neena, la médecin principale -une jeune Togruta dégotée par Krave, avant qu'elle le sorte de la salle d'examen par la peau du cou. Il avait revu Lalee que deux jours plus tard, allongée, endormie dans un sommeil réparateur, le ventre entièrement couvert de pansements au bacta. Elle avait ouvert les yeux lentement et se serait redressée s'il ne l'avait interrompue dans son mouvement.

« Je doute que Neena apprécie que tu détruises son travail »

La jeune Mandalorienne l'avait regardé la surprise lisible sur son visage

« Grand Amiral Thrawn ? … », avait-elle murmuré comme doutant des informations que lui offraient ses yeux.

« Je crois que vous avez gagné le droit de m'appeler Thrawn, Capitaine », avait-il proposé avec un sourire doux.

« Lalee. »

Elle lui avait souri, apparemment sincère, et lui avait passé la soirée à se demander pourquoi il était devenu si affectueux avec la jeune Capitaine.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Le murmure l'arracha à ses souvenirs, sa compagne s'était redressée sur un coude et le regardait.

« Au fait que tu m'as sauvé la vie », il embrassa son amante qui l'attira sur elle. Les lèvres bleues effleurèrent sa mâchoire puis descendirent sur son cou retraçant sa carotide. Lentement sa main firent glisser le drap de son corps sombre et il mordit légèrement sa clavicule avant de continuer plus bas. Lalee se tendit lentement sous ses gestes.

« Thrawn… », murmura-t-elle en caressant sa nuque.

Son com-link bipa, et les deux eurent un soupir imperceptible, se détachant là regret l'un de l'autre. Elle le saisit et écouta un bref instant ce qui semblait être du code, comme une série de coup sur le micro. Elle ferma les yeux, et il observa ses lèvres se mouvoir comme pour réciter un moyen mémotechnique, il la laissa faire sachant que sa compagne parlait une douzaine de langues et connaissait plus de codes qu'il aurait du mal à assimiler au vue de leur complexité. Elle saisit son com-link et le régla sur une autre onde :

« Adi'ka, je viendrais avec vous, j'ai un truc à vérifier. Demande à Zac' et Clelya de venir en salle de briefing, j'ai une mission pour eux »,

Lalee se leva et s'habilla rapidement, fixant son armure comme une seconde peau. Thrawn se leva à son tour et saisit le jet-pack posé au sol pour le fixer dans le dos de sa femme et embrassa doucement sa nuque.

« Bonne chasse ! »

Elle lui offrit un sourire et lui saisit la main.

« Je ne reviendrai pas tard. Je te préviendrai en cas contraire », annonça-t-elle en vérifiant ses blasters et attrapant sa vibrolame ainsi que son casque.

« K'oyacyi », lui dit-il. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Toujours, Thrawn », promit elle en liant une dernière fois leurs lèvres, sa main gantée caressant sa nuque. Elle sortit en fixant sa lame dans son dos et en enfilant son casque.

La jeune femme rejoignit la salle de briefing en appelant Damon, traversant les couloirs du Star Destroyer à grands pas pressés. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de briefing où elle vit Ysi, Damon et Clelya en pleine conversation et se félicita de la cohésion qu'elle avait réussi à mettre entre ses coéquipiers et le jeune impérial.

« Vous vouliez me parler, capitaine ? », s'enquit poliment Damon.

Elle hocha la tête :

« Oui, je compte aller avec Ysi voir la reconstitution. Je pense que je serai bien plus utile là-bas. Klelya, j'aimerais que tu retentes le coup avec les prisonniers avec l'aide de Damon. Tu lui obéis et tu t'arrêtes s'il trouve que tu vas trop loin. »

Elle attendit que sa subordonnée hoche la tête avant de continuer : « Al-nor, changement de plan, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir nos contacts du système et je veux les relevés du marché noir, débrouille-toi comme tu veux. Zac, tu vas avec lui »,

« Je peux savoir les raisons du changement de plan ? », demanda Damon.

« Disons que quelqu'un m'a donné des informations étranges, et j'aimerais les vérifier, même si j'ai une grande confiance en ce que peut me dire cette personne »,

Devant les informations étonnamment vagues, Ysi fronça les sourcils

« Tion'ad ? Jango'ad ? » Lalee confirma d'un hochement de tête et Ysi parut rassurée.

« K'oyacyi! », conclut Lalee sans vouloir en dire plus ici. Les autres parurent comprendre, et seul Damon resta interdit

« C'est-à-dire ? », s'enquit- il en prenant à part la capitaine. Cette dernière sourit.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, Damon, mais, sans vouloir vous vexer, cela ne vous concerne pas. Ysi m'a simplement demandé qui m'informe. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez nul besoin de le savoir ! »

Le lieutenant grimaça.

« Je vous fais confiance, mais j'apprécie peu une telle rétention d'information », commenta-t-il sèchement.

Lalee soupira :

« Un ami d'enfance. Qui ne serait certainement pas ravi si on apprenait qu'il me donnait ce genre d'information. Vous n'avez pas à mentir sur ce que vous ignorez », l'informa-t-elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Damon parut comprendre son raisonnement.

« Je ne peux pas vous couvrir sans en savoir les tenants et les aboutissants », remarqua-t-il finalement.

Lalee lui sourit :

« Si l'Amiral Pallaeon s'en mêle, dites-lui juste que je suis mon intuition. Ça ne devrait pas le choquer outre mesure »,

Damon lâcha un rire doux.

« Il serra même facile de m'en convaincre. J'ai juste une question», dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Allez-y, Commandant Damon. »

« Eh bien, cela fait plusieurs fois que je vous ai entendu utiliser le mot k'oyacksi… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Lalee explosa de rire :

« K'oyacyi, lieutenant... K'oyacyi, c'est du Mandalorien, cela signifie 'reste en vie', c'est plus un salut et un toast. Mais il est souvent utilisé comme un vœu de réussite avant une mission. Maintenant, j'espère que ce petit cours vous a plu et vous suffira pour l'instant ; je dois y aller. »

« Dans ce cas.. K'oyacyi, capitaine. »

Lalee sourit.« À vous aussi, Damon. Vous en avez aussi besoin que moi ! »

La capitaine remit son casque et s'éloigna à pas vifs vers son vaisseau. Elle salua l'équipe de scientifique et prit les commandes du _Tydirium_ avec un sourire léger elle entendit sa duo parler avec les quelques experts pour se faire une opinion avant de la rejoindre et de s'asseoir sur le siège de copilote avec un soupir.  
« Alors ? »

« Utreekov », grogna la jeune femme avec un soupir désespéré. Elle régla son casque pour être en conversation direct avec Lalee sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Je sais pas comment l'Empire fais avec des crétins pareils comme spécialistes ! », grogna-t-elle en Mandalorien. Lalee lâcha un rire léger.

« Je me pose la question pour Pallaeon à chaque fois que je le croise », confirma-t-elle avec un soupir profond et sincère.

« Il te déteste toujours autant ? », demanda Ysi

« Je crois, et je n'essayerais pas d'aller lui demander », se moqua la capitaine en passant dans l'hyperespace.

« Je suppose que tu vas aller le voir », dit Ysi en changeant de conversation. Lalee hocha simplement la tête.

« Seule ? », insista sa duo. Elle confirma de nouveau.

« J'ai confiance en lui, Ysi », finit-elle par prononcer devant l'air rembruni de la plus jeune.

« Ce n'est pas de lui dont je me méfie », grogna finalement cette dernière.

« Alors, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire », conclut sa capitaine et amie, sur un ton qui ne tolérait pas la discussion.

Les deux Mandaloriennes gardèrent le silence jusqu'à sortir dans l'espace d'Antar. Lalee reprit les commandes et atterrit.

À l'astroport, les deux militaires évitèrent tous les portillons de contrôle grâce à la signature du Grand Moff Trashta sur leur ordre de mission, et les scientifiques suivirent. Ils arrivèrent au lieu de la restitution où les droïdes s'affairaient encore à retrouver et identifier les cadavres. Les deux Mandaloriennes s'éloignèrent l'une et l'autre, chacune de leur côté  
« Ysi, tu me gardes en communication directe sur la fréquence 36-7 avec un rapport toute les quinze minutes »,

« À tes ordres. Ni hukaatii'ni shebs ti kama, Alor'ad », se moqua la jeune femme en utilisant le viseur de son casque pour détailler la scène.

Lalee s'éloigna rapidement pour observer les alentours un datapad à la main, traversant les cendres calcinées de l'ancien centre de l'entraînement. Même si elle n'était pas spécialement Pro-Empire, ce genre de geste la rendait malade :

Ces jeunes n'étaient en rien responsables des décisions de leurs dirigeants les cadets étaient des jeunes embrigadés par l'Empire. Si c'étaient les rebelles, qui semblaient regretter les clones de la République et insultaient les Stormtroopers, même si ces derniers étaient sûrement moins embrigadés que les clones de Jango Fett, ça ne lui donnait pas envie de les rencontrer.

Elle secoua la tête, jamais elle ne pouvait cautionner des massacres. Certes, la guerre avait son lot de morts. Mais les Mandaloriens essayaient toujours de ne pas faire de victimes inutiles.

Elle retraça donc le parcours créé par les quatre acolytes qui avaient fait imploser les bâtiments. Elle passa d'immeuble en immeuble, observant et jugeant les résultats.

« Pas l'œuvre de débutant », remarqua-t-elle. Cependant, leur capture avait été simple, comme si quelqu'un les avait aidés à placer leurs explosifs, sans leur donner d'autres indications. Deux avaient été capturés sur place et deux avait réussi à fuir dans la panique la plus totale, changeant de système en espérant se faire moins remarquer.

Epsilon avait été un mauvais choix. Krave avait laissé les Mandaloriens faire. Ils avaient Facilement débusqué les derniers terroristes, et n'avaient eu aucun mal à les ramener vivants, puis à les transférer sur la 7e Flotte.

« Lalee, on a un problème », souffla alors Yzi.

Tirée de ses pensées, Lalee s'ébroua légèrement.

« Développe », l'encouragea-t-elle

« Les explosifs… C'est ceux de la Guilde », l'informa la jeune femme, inquiète

« Me'ven? La Guilde ?! », manqua de s'étouffer la Mandalorienne

« Les composants chimiques des explosifs correspondent parfaitement à ceux de la Guilde aucun autre n'a la même composition. Et on ne les trouve pas sur le marché noir je sais, j'en ai chercher », développa sa duo toujours visiblement inquiète.

« C'est pas ton analyseur qui déconne ? Que ferait la Guilde d'une telle action ? »

« Ça, j'en sais rien. Et mon 'analyseur' va très bien, merci. Les scientifiques ont obtenu les mêmes relevés que moi », répliqua Ysi agacée des commentaires de sa duo.

« Je vois… Ils comprennent ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux ? », s'inquiéta Lalee, cette histoire semblait bien plus complexe que prévu.

« Non. Tu veux que je les éloigne le temps que tu ailles à ton rendez-vous ? », demanda Ysi toujours en Mandalorien.

« Essaye, j'aimerais voir ce que mon rendez-vous a à me dire en face. Éloigne-les. Je vais couper mon Com-link pendant 20 minutes »

« Dépêche, j'aime pas te savoir sans personne protégeant tes arrières. »

« Au plus vite, Adik'a », indiqua-t-elle en coupant la communication.

Boba allait lui devoir de sérieuse explications. Le plus discrètement possible, elle s'enfonça dans les quartiers délabrés de la ville. Antar était une planète relativement pauvre de la Bordure extérieure et l'Empire ne l'avait pas spécialement remise sur pieds. La capitale elle-même avait abandonné une partie de ses quartiers par manque de moyens ou d'une volonté étatique d'agir pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

Malgré son aspect désastreux, l'ancien quartier populaire était encore habité et suffisamment malfamé pour qu'aucun Impérial ne s'y risque.

Elle utilisait les toits pour progresser le plus discrètement possible. Elle arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous et regarda autour d'elle :

« Tu es en retard », La voix la fit se retourner et elle croisa les bras sur son torse en le voyant s'approcher.

« J'ai reçu quelques informations et ça m'a mis en retard . Des informations que tu as intérêt à m'expliquer », dit-elle en soupirant légèrement. Elle retira son casque d'un geste rapide et le bloqua contre sa hanche. « Que voulais tu me dires qui ne pouvait pas passer pas les canaux impériaux ? »

L'homme retira à son tour son casque, dévoilant un visage jeune, les cheveux noir et les yeux verts si identiques à ceux de son père et créateur génétique, Jango Fett.

« Des choses qui, entre de mauvaises mains, pourraient faire tomber beaucoup de monde », soupira-t-il. « Je me serais bien débrouillé seul, mais l'armée semble s'être emparée du problème. »

« Mhhh… Je suppose que tu parles de la Guilde ? » s'enquit- elle. Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Elle réfléchit un instant « Dis ce que tu veux que je fasse et je te dirais si j'accepte », finit-elle par proposer, après tout, elle avait ses ordres et aucune envie de mentir à Thrawn.

« Bien maniée, cette information peut sauver des vies », la prévint-il.

« je t'écoute », affirma-t-elle

« Si tu refuses, promets- moi de ne pas utiliser cette information », insista-t-il assez nerveux.

« Sur mon honneur, Fett. Si tu comptes tourner autour du pot encore longtemps, préviens-moi, j'ai des engagements à tenir. »

Boba sembla amusé de son impatience. Il fit quelque pas

« Et bien soit, abrégeons. La Guilde n'est pas impliquée. »

« Ce sont pourtant les explosifs de cette dernière qui ont fait sauter ce bâtiment », remarqua-t-elle, critique.

« C'est ce que j'ai découvert aussi », admit-il.

« Et comment tu expliques cela ? », demanda elle en s'adossant à un vieux mur.

« Il y a effectivement un chasseur de prime qui a agi. Mais aucun ordre de la Guilde. »

« Tu sais qui c'est », interrogea-t-elle, penchant la tête d'intérêt.

« Non », répondit-il avec un soupir léger « Cependant, la Guilde ne cherchera pas l'auteur. Pas tant que l'Empire ne le lui demande pas directement. »

Lalee hocha la tête, plissant les yeux, commençant à comprendre son rôle dans cette histoire.

« Si ça se savait, l'Empire le verrait comme une trahison, et la Guilde tomberait… Je vois. Cette décision est étonnante de leur part… Donc, tu voudrais que je pousse mes supérieurs à inciter la Guilde à chasser elle-même notre individu mystère ? », dit-elle, plus comme une évidence que comme une question.

« Si ce sont des Impériaux qui le trouvent dans nos rangs, nous seront tous suspects, au mieux, ou complices, au pire », fit remarquer le chasseur de prime

« Alors que si c'est la Guilde qui débusque le traître, l'apparence est sauve », analysa-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Très bien, j'essaierais, mais je te promets rien. »

« Vor entye », répondit Boba en hochant la tête

« N'oublie pas ce que tu me dois, Fett », lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire « Re'turcye mhi, Fett »

« Mando'ad draar digu , Skirata », répliqua l'homme avec un sourire en remettant son casque et saisissant le coude de la jeune femme qui serra le sien dans un salut typiquement Mandalorien « Re'turcye mhi, Alor'ad »

Sur ce salut, les deux Mandaloriens se séparèrent, désertant le toit. Le chasseur de prime s'enfonça dans les bas quartiers alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait en se demandant comment tenir une telle parole. Décidant d'aviser en temps voulu, elle rejoignit Ysi après lui avoir signalé qu'elle avait fini sa courte entrevue avec le dernier des Fett.

La Capitaine se détendit seulement lorsqu'elle eut posé le vaisseau sur le Chimeria, les experts descendirent alors qu'Ysi se tournait vers elle

« Alors que t'a-t-il dit ? », questionna Ysi en se mettant face à elle. Lalee soupira, croisant les bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Que la Guilde n'y était pour rien », dit-elle, avec un nouveau soupir. « Il voudrait que je pousse l'Empire à demander à la Guilde de traquer ceux qui ont fourni les explosifs à nos apprentis terroristes. »

« Sinon la Guilde sera accusée d'avoir participé. Pas idiot. Cependant, ce serait perdre la face pour l'armée impériale. On devrait aller voir Damon. »

« Tu as raison, allons-y », soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

« Faudra que tu fasses un rapport à Krave au passage », lui rappela la jeune snipeuse. Lalee hocha la tête.

« Je crois en effet que je n'y couperai pas », grogna Lalee avec un soupir profond.

Elles traversèrent les couloirs, leurs armures colorées jurant avec les décors gris et lumineux du star destroyer impérial.

« Capitaine Lalee ! »

La jeune femme se figea en entendant la voix forte dans son dos et vit l'Amiral Pallaeon se diriger vers elle. Elle bénit son casque d'empêcher l'homme de constater sa fatigue.

« Amiral Pallaeon », salua-t-elle elle en retirant son casque après s'être composé le visage le plus neutre possible.

L'Amiral regarda la jeune femme avec un dédain à peine caché :

« Vous avez osé déranger le gouverneur Trashta, juste pour un petit incident !? »

« Je sais pas si vous appelez la mort de 1000 cadets un petit incident. Mais j'ai promis des résultats à ma Générale et je compte bien les lui apportés », répliqua-t-elle avec un peu trop de mordant pour être polie.

« Et le gouverneur n'a pas paru pas sembler gêné par ma demande, Amiral », intervint Ysi.

« Capitaine, voulez vous expliquer à votre subordonnée que je ne m'adresse pas à elle », répliqua Pallaeon. Sans le quitter du regard, Lalee posa une main sur le plastron de son amie pour qu'elle ne s'énerve pas.

« Je pense que vous venez de le faire, Amiral », remarqua elle en avançant d'un pas. « Cependant, ma demande au gouverneur Trashta a rendu nos actions plus rapides, car sa signature ouvre plus de portes que la vôtre. Et nous avons en conséquence des réponses à vous donner dès maintenant. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de vous soucier de cette affaire , je vais donc éviter de vous ennuyer avec cela et aller finir mon rapport », lâcha-t-elle, agacée du fait que Pallaeon ne cesse de lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues. Elle s'éloigna sans attendre sa réponse.

« Je ne vous ai pas donné de congé, capitaine. »

Lalee se figea et se retourna lentement

« Et je ne fais pas partie de vos subordonnés, Amiral », finit-elle par répliquer en reprenant sa route, droite et fière, deux troopers lui bloquèrent la route sur un geste de l'Amiral. La mâchoire tendue par la colère, Lalee resta dos tourné à Pallaeon, sans dire un mot, ayant trop peu confiance en sa voix pour masquer la haine qu'elle ressentait.

« j'aimerais entendre votre rapport, soldat », ordonna Pallaeon en s'avançant.

Ysi put voir tout le contrôle apprit en 10 ans au service de la Guilde entrer en jeu chez Lalee, qui finit par hocher la tête

« Je pense qu'un lieu moins passant sera plus propice, Amiral Pallaeon, comme le bureau du lieutenant commandant Damon, qui lui aussi attend mon rapport », proposa-t-elle avec un calme stupéfiant au vu de la situation.

Pallaeon hocha la tête et lui indiqua un des couloirs. Lalee fit un léger signe à Ysi, lui indiquant de les laisser, avant de le suivre.

Durant le trajet, Lalee réfléchit à toute vitesse essayant de décider quoi dire devant le bras droit de Thrawn. Malgré les cinq années passées, elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre l'homme et à anticiper ses actions. Faute à la haine qu'elle lui vouait sûrement.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau de Damon qui sembla s'étouffer en voyant l'Amiral. Il offrit un siège à Lalee, et les trois gradés se regardèrent une longue minutes en chien de faïence.

« Bon eh bien, faites votre rapport, capitaine Skirata », indiqua Pallaeon.

Lalee aurait pu s'offusquer de l'emploi contre nature de son nom de clan amis éluda ce détail. Elle n'allait pas ouvrir un débat sur l'utilisation étonnante que faisaient les Impériaux de son aliit.

« À vos ordres, Amiral »,soupira-t-elle. « Ysi a relevé une étonnante composition chimique au niveau des explosifs, et je … »

Le bras-droit de Thrawn la coupa :

« Et en quoi ceci est une piste ?! »

Damon put noter le haussement de sourcils moqueurs de Lalee. Il avait bien vu que ces deux-là s'aimaient autant que Jedi et Sith, mais pourtant il était relativement intéressé par la confrontation directe de deux de ses modèles.

« Et je sais que le seul lieu ou l'on peut trouver de tels explosifs est la Guilde des Chasseurs de primes », reprit la Mandalorienne comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue par son supérieur.

« Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Mon consentement ? », s'enquit Pallaeon, ouvertement moqueur. Damon observa Lalee sourire, un sourire fin et moqueur. Un sourire aussi glacial que ses yeux.

« Pour faire quoi ? Les arrêter ? Parmi les individus les plus cotés et avec le plus de soutien dans la galaxie ? Je vous laisse cette chance, Amiral », fit-elle sarcastique.

« J'oubliais de quel côté vous étiez »,

« Du côté de l'Empire tout comme vous, je vous remercie », remarqua-t-elle en retour, s'installant pus confortablement dans son siège, sa main tapotant la table.

« Vous êtes un exemple des difficultés – que j'espère temporaires – du recrutement impérial l », attaqua Pallaeon en se redressant sur son siège

« Je me contente de faire ce qui doit êtres fait, Amiral, ce n'est nullement une insulte à votre travail, puisque nous n'avons pas le même », dit la jeune capitaine d'une voix maîtrisée sous la colère sourde qui lui crisper la mâchoire.

Si il y avait une chose qu'elle enviait à son amant, c'était bien son air impassible

« Très bien, que voudriez vous faire », se calma Pallaeon, acceptant une brève trêve pour écouter la jeune femme.

« La Guilde fait partit de l'Empire, énonça-t-elle », et elle est donc soumise aux règles communes. Un de ses membres a agi de manière bien imprudente et sans ordres… Je ne souhaiterais pas être à sa place. »

« Que voulez vous dire. »

« La Guilde à bien plus de règlements que vous ne le croyez, Amiral, et une trahison est une des erreurs à ne pas commettre, car la Guilde ne pardonne pas. Comme le veulent les règles de l'Empire, réclamez le traître à la Guilde avec un ultimatum, elle réagira bien plus rapidement si nous travaillons avec elle que si nous cherchons à l'entraver », proposa-t-elle en regardant Pallaeon. Elle connaissait la Guilde et le Conseil de cette dernière. Jamais elle n'aurait agi de cette manière pour la simple et bonne raison que la Guilde suivait le plus fort – c'est-à-dire l'Empire.

« Refusé, Capitaine, je ne laisserai pas des chasseurs de primes ridiculiser une fois de l'Empire dans ses actions. »

Lalee se redressa :

« Mais, Amiral... C'est l'utilité de la Guilde », essaya-t-elle tout en sachant qu'elle avait déjà perdu.

« Et je vous demande de ne pas impliquer la Guilde. Votre insubordination systématique commence à être irritante, Capitaine. Lieutenant commandant Damon, j'espère que vous ne prendrez pas de mauvaise habitude avec ce rapprochement. »

Lalee se tenait droite dans un geste pur de défi, les yeux étincelants d'une rage contenue. Damon hésita puis sourit :

« Je ferai ce qui sera nécessaire pour avoir les résultats que vous et le grand amiral pourrez vouloir de moi », répondit-il mesuré. Pour le moment, la Mandalorienne l'impressionnait, et s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir suivre son exemple, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait plus appris en une semaine avec la jeune femme qu'en 10 ans d'Académie impériale. Pallaeon secoua la tête.

« Je vous interdis de mettre votre idée à exécution, et c'est un ordre, Capitaine. Suis-je bien clair ? », répondit Pallaeon en croisant les bras. Lalee se hérissa puis hocha lentement la tête

« Parfaitement, Amiral », dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Bien, vous aurez mes ordres sous peu », il s'éloigna à pas mesurés et sortit, la porte se refermant derrière lui dans un silence à couper au couteau. Lalee se rassit, ses doigts tapotant le bureau dans un geste ressemblant à celui de sa propre Générale. Elle passa un ongle sur ses lèvres, se mordit la main et soupira profondément. Elle se leva en marmonnant en Mandalorien.

« Capitaine Lalee ? Que comptez vous faire ? », se risqua Damon. La jeune femme sembla hésiter. « Je veux dire… vous ne comptez pas désobéir à un ordre direct… Si ? » La jeune femme écarta la question d'un geste de la main.

« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de comprendre ce qui se joue, Damon. Je dois voir quels sont mes ordres », indiqua-t-elle après réflexion

« Mais nous avons nos ordres. »

« Non. Ma position dans l'Empire est plus complexe. Je tiens mes ordres de MA grande Générale, que cela plaise ou non à votre Amiral », expliqua-t-elle en se levant d'un geste souple. Damon soupira

« Il n'y a donc rien que je puisse faire pour vous empêcher de perdre votre poste ? », regretta-t-il.

« Si, priez pour que Krave soit de bonne humeur », répondit-elle avec un sourire, connaissant très bien la réputation qu'avait sa Générale.

Elle s'éloigna et rejoignit ses quartiers à pas lents. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Damon était faux. Pour le moment elle voulait tout autre chose. Elle passa son styler dans la serrure et entra dans les appartements de son mari qui releva à peine la tête.

« Tu n'es pas rentrée si tôt que ça », remarqua-t-il alors que la jeune femme se glissait dans son dos. Elle caressa la mâchoire forte du Chiss du pouce, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Elle appuya sa mâchoire sur sa tête.

« Rien de très grave, juste des questionnements », répondit-elle en regardant les plans de bataille holographiques qu'était en train de tester Thrawn.

« Quel genre de questionnement ? », demanda l'homme d'une voix douce alors qu'elle observait plus précisément la projection de bataille.

« L'ordre et la morale. » Elle balaya la conversation d'un geste de la main et s'assit sur un des sièges au côté de son amant. Elle sortit son datapad qu'elle posa sur ses genoux pour essayer de taper son rapport pour Krave, mais son attention était tout le temps détournée par l'être assis à quelques centimètres d'elle. Vêtu de noir, ses yeux rouges fixés sur son plan. Le visage éclairé par la lumière bleue de la carte holographique. Lalee se fit la remarque que la tenue noire faisait ressortir sa peau bleue, à moins que cela ne soit la lumière particulière. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau et impressionnant avec son air calme et assuré, son sourire mielleux et sa voix douce. Il était une source de distraction évidente. Elle adorait le voir réfléchir, plongé dans ses plans, le voir analyser des centaines de données. C'était dans ces moments-là où il se révélait finalement le plus : des expressions minimes, une arquement de sourcil ou une très légère moue qu'elle avait apprit à interpréter au fil du temps.

« Tu exposes beaucoup tes flancs », fit-elle remarquer en désignant un point de la bataille, rejetant le datapad, signe qu'elle abandonnait son rapport. Thrawn sourit doucement.

« Bien vu, cependant regarde plus attentivement. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et regarda la bataille avec plus d'attention.

« Eh bien. », elle finit par secouer la tête au bout de quelque minutes. « Je ne suis pas aussi stratège que toi, Thrawn », finit-elle par soupirer.

Thrawn se contenta de sourire un peu plus, l'incitant à mieux observer.

« Parfois, il est nécessaire de prendre du recul sur les choses », indiqua-t-il doucement, de sa voix aussi suave et grave.

Elle le regarda, curieuse, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Suivant son conseil, elle se leva et fit quelques pas. Elle finit par s'arrêter face à lui.

« C'est un leurre, tu laisses ton flanc exposé pour sembler cacher les faiblesses de tes vaisseaux, cependant ici et ici tes troupes semblent en échec, mais se rassemblent… ainsi… C'est un piège », finit-elle par dire. Elle le regarda, et il hocha la tête

« En effet. Tu es bien plus stratège que tu veux l'admettre, Lalee. Ai-je tort ? »

Lalee rit légèrement.

« Toute cette mise en scène pour quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Thrawn prit le temps de choisir ses mots.

« Les ordres sont ce qu'ils sont, et parfois pour des raisons que les hommes ne voient pas. Quelqu'un de plus éloigné peut avoir une meilleure vision que la tienne parce que tu es trop près. »

« Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? », finit par demander Lalee, moqueuse. « Je croyais que tu étais souvent le premier à interpréter les ordres en invoquant ce que tu voyais sur le terrain. » Elle s'installa sur ses genoux.

« Je ne peux pas te donner de passe-droit, Lalee », répondit-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as parlé à Pallaeon », comprit-elle.

« Rien de vraiment précis, il m'a juste rapporté ton insubordination et sa peur de que tu désobéisses », indiqua-t-il.

Lalee rit. _Pour une fois qu'il a_ _raison,_ se moqua elle intérieurement.

« Tu n'as nul besoin de protéger mon poste, Krave s'en charge très bien », le rassura-t-elle avant de lier leurs lèvres doucement « Je vais jouer avec ses règles, ne t'en fais pas », dit elle, caressant la joue du Chiss d'une main douce.

 _Du moins pour l'instant, finit-elle_ pour elle-même.

Lexique mandalorien :

K'oyacyi : je l'ai assez expliqué? Non bon… Littéralement « reste en vie », utilisé pour porter un toast, comme salut, etc…

Tion'ad ?Jango'ad ? : « Qui ça ? Le fils de Jango »

Utreekov : Idiot (littéralement : qui à la tête vide)

Ni hukaatii'ni shebs ti kama, alor'ad : je protège mes arrière , capitaine.

Me'ven : quoi ? Hein ? (marque la surprise)

Re'turcye mhi : au revoir (littéralement nous nous reverrons peut être)

Mando'ad draar digu : un Mandalorien n'oublie jamais

(misa à jour 01/2018)


	4. Chapitre 4: Des décisions dangereuses

Alors.. Y'a encore des gens vivant par ici?

Petit rappel des personnages inventés :

Lalee (humaine): fille de Kal Skirata, capitaine impérial, Mando'ade clan Skirata, officieusement Mariée à Thrawn.

Al-Nor (humain) : Fils de Kal Skirata, grand frère de Lalee, Mando'ade clan Skirata, Impérial.

Ysi (bachelienne) : Cousine d'Al-nor et Lalee, duo de Lalee, mando'ade clan Skirata, Impérial.

Zack'alec (sith) : Vieil ami de Lalee, Mando'ade, Impérial.

Klelya (Twi'lek) : lieutenante de Lalee, mando'ade, Impérial.

grande générale Krave (hybride nautolienne/humaine): Grande Général Impériale de la 7eme armée, sith, supérieure de Lalee.

Lieutenant Damon(humain) : **Lieutenant Commandant** impérial.

4) Des décisions dangereuses

La jeune femme s'entraînait, frappant le droïde avec violence, utilisant sa souplesse pour s'écarter des coups. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Damon, elle se redressa et désactiva le droïde avant de se tourner vers le jeune sergent aux yeux bleus qui la regardait avec admiration.

« Excusez-moi, Lieutenant-Commandant Damon, j'avais coupé mon Com-Link », dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux collés à son front. Sa tenue laissait voir le tatouage qui s'étendait sur ses épaules en forme d'une paire d'ailes et les deux traits noirs s'enroulaient sur son avant bras. Lalee vit le regard de Damon s'attarder sur les ligne noires. Lalee soupçonnait que Damon devinait qu'elle en avait d'autres mais qu'il n'osait pas demander.

« Ce n'est rien, capitaine. Cependant, votre Grande Générale a tenté de vous joindre, et je me doute que vous devriez la rappeler », préféra-t-il annoncer.

La Mandalorienne grimaça. Oui, elle avait même intérêt à se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas perdre la confiance que la Grande Générale lui accordait. Elle suivit Damon, oubliant de se soucier du fait qu'elle ne portait pas son habituelle armure. C'était rare de la voir aussi naturelle dans le cadre de l'armée elle ne quittait que rarement la peau de métal mandalorien qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une douzaine de fois.

Lalee était en effet plongée dans tout autre préoccupation que sa tenue vestimentaire, réfléchissant à sa manière de présenter chaque élément de cette histoire. Mentir n'était pas une option face à la Grande Générale, elle le savait très bien.

L'holo-communicateur bipait sinistrement quand elle entra dans la pièce où elle se retrouva seule. Elle manipula un instant la fréquence. L'image satura plusieurs minutes avant d'apparaître. Sa supérieure se tenait debout, les bras croisés dans le dos, devant son propre communicateur. L'image était légèrement striée à cause des années-lumière de distance mais permettait de voir le visage plat de l'hybride, ses microscopiques tentacules ressemblant à si méprendre à des dreadlocks.

« Générale Krave », salua la jeune femme

« Vous avez pris votre temps pour faire votre rapport, capitaine. » La voix était dangereusement calme, et la jeune Mando baissa les yeux. Le reproche latent était presque aussi effrayant que les rares colères de sa supérieure.

« Je réfléchissais à la meilleur manière de vous demander votre aide sans froisser mes dirigeants actuels. »

« Vous devez être désespérée pour me demander de l'aide suite à notre dernière discussion, Capitaine Lalee », remarqua la gradée en s'asseyant sur son siège.

Furieuse de se faire si facilement analysée, Lalee détourna la tête, et un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes

« Que voulez-vous me demander ? », finit par demander la jeune métisse, ses étranges yeux jaunes braqués sur Lalee qui se sentit exposée malgré la distance qui les séparait. Inutile de mentir, elle le savait.

« Votre autorisation à ne pas tenir compte d'un ordre direct, Générale », dit-elle en relevant les yeux. Krave sembla hausser un sourcil, ce que Lalee prit comme une invitation à poursuivre : « L'amiral Palleon refuse de faire appel à la Guilde dans une situation où le Code impérial le demande », développa-t-elle. « Pourtant, cette solutions serait plus rapide et bien plus efficace », insista-t-elle.

« Vous semblez d'un coup bien intéressée par le Code Impérial. Je me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vue l'évoquer devant moi », s'amusa franchement Krave

« Je ne l'utilise que quand cela va dans mon intérêt », admit Lalee sur le même ton. Depuis cinq ans, elle avait apprit à faire confiance à son instinct face à Krave, ce qui s'avérerait beaucoup plus efficace pour la survie que de quelconques manipulations.

« Et quel sont vos intérêts, jeune Mandokat ? », demanda Krave en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège, les mains croisées sur le ventre. Lalee soupira. Autant être honnête

« J'ai beaucoup d'amis qui souffriraient si cette décision n'est pas prise, et les résultats seraient plus longs à venir. Je n'aime pas ce genre de mission. » Lalee soutient le regard lumineux de force de sa supérieur qui finit par sourire laissant voir ses dent effilées.

« Permission accordée, Noctis. J'ai moi même quelque intérêt à que vous reveniez rapidement dans mon système. J'ai d'ailleurs besoin de vous pour choisir dix de vos hommes en renfort à des unités spéciales. »

« Très bien, je regarderai et vous transmettrai ma liste, Générale. » Elle inclina la tête.

« Capitaine », salua l'hybride avant de couper les communications d'un geste.

Lalee eut un grand sourire. Elle se souvenait, dans ce genre de situations, pourquoi elle n'avait pas jurée allégeance à l'Empire mais à une seule personne : Krave.

Elle régla l'holo-communicateur sur d'autres données, rentra les siennes pour pouvoir être identifiable et attendit que l'image apparaisse.

« Lalee Skirata, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vos nouvelles. » La voix s'éleva, bien connue, par la jeune femme. Cradossk était le chef de la Guilde des chasseurs de primes, doué dans ce qu'il faisait, intelligent et dangereux sa voix était étonnamment douce, mais Lalee ne s'y trompait plus. « C'est en tant que capitaine des forces spéciales impériales que je vous contacte, mon ami. »

Un silence s'installa un instant.

« Alors que voulez vous de nous, capitaine ? »

« Eh bien... L'attentat sur Antar est au cœur des préoccupations impériales, vous vous en doutez. »

« Et vous voulez que nous traquions les auteurs de cet attentat morbide ? », s'enquit Cradossk.

« Inutile, nous nous en sommes déjà chargés, mon ami... Mais un détail m'a interpellé : les explosifs sont ceux que j'ai pu utiliser sous vos ordres. Or, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, seule la Guilde y a accès. »

« Vous nous accusez de trahison ? »

Lalee eut un sourire carnassier. « Pas spécifiquement vous, Cradossk... Mais si la Guilde est incapable de me livrer l'homme qui a aidé à cet acte, je devrais en prendre note », dit-elle suavement.

L'alien hocha la tête.

« Combien de temps ? », finit-il par dire sachant très bien que ça n'avait jamais été une question.

« 9 jours », indiqua-t-elle.

« Je suppose que vous avez déjà choisi la personne que vous voudriez voir », remarqua son ancien supérieur.

La Mandalorienne hocha la tête : « En effet. » L'homme l'invita à continuer : « Boba Fett. »

« Évidement. Notre meilleur élément. Avant de nous quitter, capitaine, je tiens à vous rappeler que la Guilde espère votre retour dans ses rangs. Nous manquons d'agents aussi fiables et doués que vous. »

Lalee resta un instant interdite. La traque lui manquait, et prétendre le contraire était un mensonge éhonté.

« J'ai malheureusement pour l'heure, d'autres priorités », finit-elle par prononcer alors que le visage de Thrawn s'imposait dans son esprit. Leurs relations étaient suffisamment complexes en travaillant dans la même organisation pour qu'elle accepte un écart encore plus grand.

« Dommage, n'oubliez pas que cette proposition tient toujours », conclut l'homme avant de disparaître.

Lalee resta un instant seule. Palleon allait lui en vouloir quand il comprendrait. Cela lui laissait une légère marge, mais suffisante pour le moment, estimait-elle pour envoyer un message en Dadita à Boba l'informant que la droïde était dans son camp avant de quitter la pièce des communications avec le sourire.

Le soir même, après une longue douche, Lalee était assise, habillée d'un débardeur trop grand qu'elle lui avait demander en sortant et d'un treillis gris, une jambe remontée contre son torse, ses mèches humides frôlaient sa nuque laissant couler de légère goutte le long de sa nuque.

Lui était face à elle. Dans ses appartements, ils travaillaient sur une bataille spatiale depuis près de trois heures. Elle avait pris les commandes des ennemis quand il le lui avait demander par curiosité et réagissait en temps réel a ses actions. Si lui était parfaitement à l'aise dans cet élément, la jeune Mandalorienne semblait s'interroger sur le bien fondé de ce jeu, où le but était l'éradication de l'autre. Cependant, elle se débrouillait pas trop mal malgré sa très faible expérience et son habitude de ne pas avoir plus de vingts homme sous ses ordres.

Un trooper entra. « L'amiral Palleon demande à vous voir monsieur, il dit que c'est urgent », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Qu'il entre. »

Le trooper se retira pour laisser place à Palleon, le regard furieux, qui dévisagea Lalee de haut en bas avec dédain. Lalee aurait pu s'offusquer mais resta à le défier en silence, le fixant avec un agacement visible mais silencieux. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de son intervention, il en déduisit que la présence de Palleon ici était le résultat d'une action de la capitaine.

« Toi ! », menaça l'amiral confirmant ce qu'il pensait.

Lalee resta impassible, mais un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres quand Thrawn intervint : « Puis-je avoir les raisons de votre intervention dans mes appartement au milieu de la nuit, Amiral ? », s'enquit ce dernier d'un voix impassible.

« La Capitaine Skirata a désobéi : elle a envoyé un message à la Guilde des Chasseurs de primes malgré mon ordre direct. »

Thrawn se tourna vers sa femme qui ne chercha pas un instant à démentir, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. « Capitaine ? », insista-t-il au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence tendu.

« J'ai obéi aux ordres, Grand Amiral », finit elle par articuler avec un détachement visible.

Thrawn l'étudia de haut en bas. La jambe droite remontée contre son torse, son menton posé sur son genou et ses mains croisées devant sa jambe, détendue, comme si elle se savait intouchable. Thrawn plissa les yeux un instant, étudiant le léger sourire victorieux de sa compagne et sut : elle n'en avait pas seulement l'air, elle l'était.

« Quels ordres ?! Vous êtes sous mes ordres », s'étouffa Palleon qui ne semblait pas avoir compris.

Lalee secoua la tête : « Je fais partie de l'Armée. Pas de la Navy. La Générale Krave m'a ordonné de faire au plus vite pour finir cette mission et est parfaitement au courant de mes dernière actions. J'ai obéi aux ordres de mes supérieurs directs à qui je dois allégeance », énonça-t-elle avec un air satisfait.

Thrawn sourit en comprenant à quel point sa femme avait joué avec les codes impériaux. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas totalement laisser tomber son subordonné.

« Je devrais avoir une conversation avec la général Krave. En attendant, Capitaine, expliquez-moi ce que vous avez exactement fait. »

Lalee lui raconta sa demande à la Guilde et le chasseur qu'elle avait choisi avec la même voix que quand elle rendait un rapport, sachant mettre la distance qu'il fallait quand c'était nécessaire.

« Pourquoi Boba Fett ? », finit par demander le Chiss, plus curieux qu'agacé.

« Car j'ai confiance en lui, Grand Amiral. Et l'un des meilleurs. »

« Un vulgaire chasseur de primes », grogna Palleon.

Thrawn vit l'éclaire de haine dans les yeux de la Mandalorienne dont la chaleur corporelle augmentait. Elle sembla réfléchir mais se contenir pour ne rien dire. Il se demanda pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état semblable pour une simple remarque. Il écarta cette question pour l'instant et soupira : « Puis que nous ne pouvons pas interdire cette procédure, j'aimerais rencontrer cet homme. »

Lalee allait répondre, mais le regard du Chiss la fit se stopper puis hocher la tête.

« A vos ordres Grand Amiral », finit-elle par céder.

Thrawn la remercia d'un signe de tête et retira une poussière invisible de son uniforme immaculé.

« Cet incident étant clos, pourriez-vous vous retirer, Amiral Palleon ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix douce tous savaient que c'était un ordre. L'homme grinça des dents puis obéit et les laissa. Lalee se leva pour s'éloigner. Thrawn ne la quitta pas du regard, attendant qu'elle parle, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de regrouper ses idées. Comme souvent.

Lalee finit par revenir vers lui et par poser son front contre son épaule, passant ses bras autour de lui dans un geste d'affection pur. Thrawn posa une mains sur sa taille et glissa son pouce sous le t-shirt avec douceur.

« Tu m'en veux de l'avoir fait dans ton dos ? », murmura-t-elle. Thrawn caressa son épaule de son autre main.

« Non, car j'aurais été forcé de t'empêcher de prendre les bonne décisions, enfin pour toi », répondit il en caressant les cheveux doux de sa femme. Cette dernière sembla sourire contre sa peau. « De plus, tu te devais de prendre tes ordres de la Générale. » Lalee détourna le regard, et Thrawn sentit son sourire s'élargir. « C'est toi qui lui as directement demandé l'autorisation, et non elle qui t'a demandé d'ignorer l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lalee sourit et le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Selon le rapport officiel ou entre nous ? », confirma-t-elle à demi mot.

Thrawn écarta la question d'un geste de la main. « Je ne veux pas savoir en fait. Par contre, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce fameux Boba Fett », indiqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Lalee sembla se tendre légèrement. Elle semblait faire le tri entre ce quelle pouvait lui accorder ou non comme réponse.

« Boba Fett est le fils génétique crée par les Kaminoens de Jango Fett, l'ancien Mandalore. » Elle sembla réfléchir un instant comme hésitante à lui donner une information puis soupira « On a grandi ensemble. ».

« C'est un ami ? », questionna-t-il.

Lalee eut un rire léger et agréable puis réfléchit à la question signe que leur rapport ne leur sembler pas si facile à définir

« J'en sais rien », finit-elle par avouer. « Alliés sans aucun doute. Ami, c'est compliqué car les sentiments ne sont pas bienvenus dans nos métiers… Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis plus proche de lui que de mon frère de clan et de sang. »

Thrawn s'étonna de cet aveu sachant à quel point le clan était important pour les Mandaloriens.

« Tu veux développer ? », proposa-t-il. Lalee finit par secouer la tête et se sépara de lui pour s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et se mettre face à lui.

« Mon père, Kal Skirata a fait parti des entraîneurs de clones choisis par Jango Fett lui-même. », commença-t-elle. « Cependant, j'étais très jeune. J'avais environ 6 ans, et mon père a refusé de se séparer de moi. Il a négocié avec Jango Fett pour que je puisse me joindre à eux. Jango a fini par accepter, j'ai jamais trop su pourquoi d'ailleurs. Aussi, j'ai grandi assez isolée de mon propre clan au contraire d'autres. Mon père entraînait les clones, les autres étaient toujours gentils avec moi, mais bon... je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec les clones... Très rapidement dans ce genre de milieu, tu finis par t'intéresser au seul gamin comme toi », dit-elle sans développer d'avantage.

Thrawn ne dit rien, digérant les informations. Il n'en avait jamais appris autant sur l'enfance de sa femme et lui caressa la joue. Que répondre à ça ? Qu'il était désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? Lalee n'avait pas souffert de son enfance et ne voudrait jamais d'une fausse pitié. Ou de pitié tout court en fait. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser

« Je serais ravi de faire sa connaissance », indiqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Lalee comprit cependant le rappel à l'ordre sous-jacent car elle s'enfonça un peut plus dans son fauteuil, le visage plus grave. « Ne crois pas pas que tu le verras seul », répliqua-t-elle, semblant peu apprécier l'idée.

Intéressant, il rester encore des non-dit.

« Alors je suppose que nous le verrons comme deux gradée unis dans le but impérial. »

Lalee sembla soupeser la question un instant puis hocha la tête : « Dans le cadre stricte de l'enquête, évidement », confirma-t-elle sur le même ton formel.

« Dans le cadre strict de l'enquête », précisa- il alors qu'elle semblait chercher où il avait gagné dans cette conversation. Elle finissait par mieux le connaître qu'elle ne l'avouait, songea-t-il, presque fier d'elle.

« On reprend ? », s'enquit-il en indiquant la carte

Lalee secoua la tête et vint l'enlacer doucement.

« Non. Désolée, j'ai pas envie », expliqua-t-elle avant de le quitter pour s'allonger sur le lit. Elle lui sourit. « Je suis fatiguée. » Elle se saisit de Com-Link et régla les paramètres. Elle tapota une série de codes sans que Thrawn intervienne, puis retira le pantalon militaire qu'elle portait pour s'allonger mieux.

Il éteignit l'hologramme de la bataille après l'avoir enregistré. Il saisit un databloc et s'allongea près d'elle. Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse musclé de son mari et regarda ce qu'il lisait et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'alphabet Cheun.

« Tu peux lire ? », demanda-t-elle doucement

« Ça t'intéresse, les rapport des œuvres d'arts rachetés par l'Empire ? », sourit-il.

« Ce n'est pas inintéressant, et puis j'adore t'entendre parler Chuen », avoua-t-elle avec un sourire « Même si je le comprend assez mal. »

Thrawn secoua la tête : « Si je pouvais aussi mal comprendre la moitié des langues que tu parles, ça m'irait ! »

Lalee leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire : « Je parle pas tant de langues que ça... »

« Combien ? », demanda-t-il, plus taquin.

Lalee leva les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir puis abandonna de toutes les dénombrer : « Bien ?Une petite vingtaine. »

« Bon… Très bien. » Souriant, il se mit à parler sa langue natale, laissant sa femme fermer les yeux doucement écoutant juste la voix douce et grave qui résonner près d'elle, un sourire au lèvre.

ooooooooooo

Le lendemain, cinq personnes observaient le _Slave 1_ se poser dans le hangar. À la gauche de Thrawn, vêtu de son uniforme immaculé, se tenaient la jeune capitaine Lalee, Damon et Ysi. Les deux Mandaloriennes avaient gardé leur casques qui masquaient la moindre émotion. À la droite de Thrawn, se tenait Palleon, fier comme un coq. La rampe descendit, et le chasseur de prime sortit du vaisseau, imposant dans son armure par rapport à Lalee ou Ysi qui ne dépassaient pas le mètre 60. Thrawn nota ce pur élément de génétique élémentaire en le voyant s'approcher du comité d'accueil.

Le Mandalorien se stoppa au niveau de la capitaine, et Thrawn devina un conversation par l'intermédiaire des com-link courte distance de leurs casque, car Lalee sembla se détendre et inclina légèrement la tête vers son plus ancien allié. Boba tendit son bras le premier

« Alro'ad Skirata », dit-il distinctement. Lalee saisit son bras au niveau du coude

« Fett », salua-t-elle.

Thrawn s'étonna de leurs formulations. Le mot de protocole « capitaine » était rare en mandalorien, comme l'utilisation des noms de clan, à part en cas de présentation ou de duel. Lalee le lui avait expliqué. Que ces deux-là les utilisent était étonnant après ce que sa femme lui avait raconté la veille.

L'Amiral déduisit rapidement que le réel salut s'était déroulé sous leur yeux mais sans que personne ne l'entende. Là, ils ne se saluaient pas comme de vieux amis ni même comme des Mandaloriens ils saluaient ce que représentait l'autre devant des étrangers. Fett fit un signe de tête marqué à Ysi qui porta sa main au rebord de son casque pour le lui rendre. Le chasseur de primes se concentra ensuite sur Thrawn, ignorant les autres Impériaux. Face à face, durant une minute de trop pour être cordiale, les deux se jaugèrent sans un mot.

« Vous m'avez demandé de venir, Grand Amiral », brisa Boba, le premier.

Palleon s'offusqua bruyamment du manque de protocole. Thrawn leva la main demandant le silence à son second qui finit par obéir. Thrawn s'inclina légèrement

« En effet Cependant, je suppose que mon bureau est un endroit bien plus propice à notre conversation. » Il désigna le couloir d'un geste tranquille. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Lalee les suivit tandis qu'Ysi restait pour seconder Damon et faire des rapport à Lalee si vraiment cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Thrawn amena le chasseur de primes à son bureau et lui fit signe de rentrer. Il laissa passer Lalee, sa femme ne lui ayant pas vraiment laissé le choix de sa présence, mais stoppa Palleon.

« Je préférais que vous vous occupiez de la flotte, Amiral Palleon. Prévenez-moi en cas d'urgence que vous ne pouvez gérer seul », indiqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne comptait pas laisser Palleon et Lalee entrer en guerre ouverte, ni se mettre la Guilde sur le dos en laissant son second exprimer son mépris pour Fett. Palleon sembla comprendre car il grogna entre ses dent une phrase que Thrawn préféra ne pas relever.

Quand ils furent tous dans le bureau, Lalee retira son casque et la cala contre sa hanche. Thrawn prit place derrière son bureau. Boba Fett n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer son casque. Le Chiss aurait pourtant bien aimé découvrir le visage de la personne que Lalee considérait presque comme de sa famille.

« Vous avez peur de moi pour vouloir un garde du corps ? », s'enquit Boba.

Lalee leva les yeux au ciel, mais Thrawn répondit avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche : « Eh bien non, pas que je doute que vous soyez à la hauteur de votre légende, mais parce que la présence de la capitaine Lalee fait parti de nos accord personnels. De plus, je sais que nous sommes dans le même camp. ».

Lalee resta estomaquée, sûrement n'avait elle jamais vu quelqu'un ne pas être impressionnée par la haute stature de l'homme. Mais Thrawn restait Thrawn, assis tranquillement et attendant de voir le résultat de ses actions, comme si il avait affaire à une forme d'animal inconnu. Boba retira son casque dévoilant sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux sombres et les quelques cicatrices que la vie lui avait offertes. Lalee approuva discrètement le geste d'un signe de tête. Thrawn plissa les yeux, légèrement détaillant l'homme, plus jeune que Lalee d'une poignée d'années. Il lui ressemblait un peu dans ses manières, ses gestes rapides, faits pour être efficaces, des yeux jaugeant tout, observant tout sans vraiment fixer de point particulier. Intelligent et observateur. Il était noueux, d'une puissance contenue, son armure était verte étincelait des mêmes symboles qui ornaient l'épaulière gauche de Lalee. Il reconnaissait le symbole de Mandalore. Les autres, il ne les connaissait pas. Lalee avait croisé les bras et le regardait semblant attendre ce qui allait se passer, sur ses gardes. Elle finissait par le connaître après tout. Boba sembla le comprendre car il semblait aussi nerveux face à ses yeux rouges.

« Je suis désolé, mon bureau n'est pas très chaleureux »

Lalee haussa un sourcils en jetant un regard à la collection d'art exposée avec soin. Sa moue de sceptique n'échappa pas au chasseur de prime.

« J'ai vu bien pire » se contenta de répondre ce dernier, mesuré.

« J'admets être curieux d'un homme qui fait tant parler de lui, la légende est immense autour de votre personne, et j'avoue qu'elle force à une forme… d'admiration. J'aimerais arriver à discerner le vrai du faux.. », indiqua Thrawn avec une voix égale.

Boba regarda Lalee comme cherchant à analyser les réactions de la capitaine qui, quand elle s'en rendit compte, secoua la tête, signe qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que l'Amiral cherchait à faire.

« Enfin, nous ne somme pas là pour satisfaire ma curiosité, bien que cela en fasse partie. Dans son rapport, laa capitaine Lalee vous désigne comme l'informateur qui lui avait donné l'information concernant l'activité frauduleuse d'un membre de la Guilde.. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi, si la Guilde était au courant de tel agissement, n'a elle pas agi.. »

Lalee s'était tournée vers lui, et l'éclat de menace qui pesait dans son regard n'échappa à aucun des deux hommes présents ainsi que le mélange de surprise et de résignation lisible sur ses traits. Boba sembla hésiter, comme doutant de sa présence dans ses rapports. Intelligent ou connaissant la brunette. Thrawn n'aurait pas su dire.

« J'ai découvert l'utilisation de ces explosifs par hasard », finit il par répondre, « et j'ai pris mon temps pour m'assurer qu'aucun membre du Conseil n'était impliqué avant de faire remonter ce que j'en savais. Les rouage de la Guilde sont lents, comme toute administration, et les ordres de recherche de l'Empire sont bien plus rapidement traités que les remarques internes et les bruits de couloir », répondit-il avec une assurance tranquille.

Thrawn plissa les yeux cherchant la ligne discrète en la vérité tronquée et le mensonge par omission.

« Une sage décision », commenta Lalee intervenant pour la première fois

« Je ne peux que valoriser votre prudence, cependant cette négligence pourrait mettre la vie d'innocents en grand danger », lâcha Thrawn.

Lalee leva les yeux au ciel, et cela sembla faire tiquer le chasseur de prime qui eut un léger sourire.

« Cette négligence a permis d'éviter un affrontement sanglant interne. L'Empire repose en grande partie sur la Guilde, et ni vous ni moi ne tenons à le voir s'effondrer. » Thrawn hocha la tête, reconnaissant la formulation, mais Boba reprit : « Certains disent que quand un système est trop lent, il faut le renouveler. »

Lalee eut un geste de surprise sincère, tiquant, changeant d'appui pour cacher le léger geste qu'elle avait eu, son regard navigant nerveusement entre Thrawn et Boba, qui continuaient, imperturbables, de se dévisager.

Thrawn se demandait jusqu'où s'étendait cette proposition lâchée presque par bravade mais qu'il devinait sérieuse à la réaction de Lalee. Il finit par secouer la tête, rassurant légèrement cette dernière. « Toute infrastructure à ses limites », dit- il avec un sourire, voulant voir l'étendue et la motivation du Mandalorien.

« Et toutes doivent un jour évoluer face aux nouveaux défis, c'est ce qui menât la République sur le chemin de l'Impérialisme, non ? », remarqua le chasseur de primes en croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine.

Lalee secoua la tête avec une moue sceptique alors que Thrawn hochait la tête : « L'analyse est simpliste mais parlante. »

« Réelle surtout », répondit Boba.

Lalee semblait avoir abandonné cet échange, rongeant son frein, appuyée contre un mur. Thrawn lui jeta un regard qu'elle évita clairement, signe qu'elle ne prendrait sous aucune circonstance part à leur échange.

« A être dans ses systèmes, on développe une certaine patience, et celle-ci peut mener bien loin celui qui la cultive. Cependant, si un jour, il me vient à l'idée de vouloir changer la face de cette galaxie, je me souviendrais de votre impatience », indiqua le Grand Amiral, laissé à sa propre logique.

Cette phrase clôtura cette rencontre. Thrawn raccompagna son invité avec un air calme et un sourire aux lèvres alors que Lalee semblait toujours hésiter entre la colère et le soulagement. Thrawn caressa sa main du bout de ses doigts sachant que personne ne le verrait. Lalee lui sourit doucement. Elle détourna les yeux, et il s'éloigna. Il était toujours surpris de l'attachement qu'il avait pour la capitaine. Ce geste était presque inconscient vu le sceau du secret qu'il avait toujours tenu – qu'il devait – à garder sur leurs relations.

Lalee rejoignit Boba qui lui murmura deux mots, elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans le Slave1 après que Thrawn ait salué son invité.

« Tiens, tu as changé de droïde », remarqua la jeune Mandalorienne en s'appuyant sur un fauteuil alors que Boba s'asseyait en riant légèrement.

« Le pire étant que tu le remarques... J'hésite à en prendre un deuxième plus réactif, mais avec ce contrat, je n'aurais plus vraiment de raison d'hésiter.. En fait, j'ai pas eu tes indications, Ner Vod. Je sais que je n'ai que neuf jours… Mais.. Mort ou vif ? »

Lalee sourit au surnom affectueux : « Vif et capable de parler, Boba... Tu as officiellement onze jours aux yeux de l'Empire. »

« Je peux tenir le délai, tu sais ? », indiqua-t-il avec agacement.

Elle sourit et s'assit : « Je n'en doute pas un instant, Boba. Je veux juste que tu m'appelles quand tu l'as... Je veux pouvoir lui poser des questions avant que Palleon ne s'en mêle. »

« Tu sais que c'est totalement illégal ? »

« Pourquoi je t'aurais choisis sans ça ? », releva-t-elle, taquine.

« Parce que je suis le meilleur ? », proposa Boba qui connaissait le caractère de Lalee. « Plus sérieusement, Vod… Pourquoi tu t'échines dans l'armée ?! Tu as bien plus de limites ici. Et ce Palleon a l'air chauffé à blanc... »

Lalee haussa les épaules : « Ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai lié mon honneur, Boba. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, vieux frère. » Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Pourtant la chasse te manque. » Elle se stoppa et baissa la tête prise d'un rire léger. Boba grogna. « Ne me mens pas, à d'autres. À Cradossk, même, peut-être. Moi, je te connais trop. Tu es un prédateur, Lalee, et les prédateurs chassent. »

Lalee se tourna vers lui et reviens à ses côtés : « La traque me manque, dire l'inverse serait un mensonge… Mais j'ai mes raison. Ne cherche pas à voir plus loin, sache juste que je refuse de me parjurer. »

« Il fait partie de tes raisons, hein ? Ton amiral bleu ? », s'enquit Boba après un silence.

Lalee passa une mains dans ses cheveux : « Il n'a pas fait partie des raisons qui m'ont poussée à intégrer les force spéciales.. Mais il fait partie des raisons qui me poussent à rester aujourd'hui », confirma-t-elle en posant sa mains armée sur l'épaule de son frère d'armes. Il acquiesça sobrement.

« Ça me rappelle l'époque où t'étais indépendante.. Quand on s'affrontait pour le business. » Ils sourirent tous les deux au souvenir « Ça manque quelqu'un de ton niveau pour la Liste noire. »

Les primes les plus difficiles à atteindre, rare était les membres de la guilde à y avoir axé et rare était ceux qui osé se lancer dans ses traques seul, Lalee avait toujours accepter l'aide de Boba pour ce genre de défi. Lalee choisit d'en rire. « Je le prend comme un compliment », décida-t-elle.

« C'en est un. »

« T'as le niveau pour les faire seul, Boba », dit elle plus sérieuse, ses yeux bleus dans ceux sombres de son frère d'âme.

« Je le prend comme un compliment », répliqua Boba se prenant au jeu

« C'en est un, idiot », confirma-t-elle avant de le saluer et de s'éloigner sans se retourner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mandokat : c'est du sith, pour une fois, cela signifie mandalorien

Noctis : toujours du sith, cela signifie Nuit, c'est le nom de code de Lalee, je voulais le caser quelque part.

Dadita : morse mandalorien

Alro'ad Skirata : capitaine Skirata

Ner Vod : Cher(e) sœur/ frere (ici Boba utilise le mot vod au sens très large du terme)

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oui je sais, j'ai du retard... Beaucoup de retard.. (pas taper ok?)

Le stress, le bac...blabla... Quoi? Leur dire la vérité? Bon Okey...

J'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre.. Je me suis planter une épine dans le pied en décidant de faire ce rencontrer mes deux perso préférés de la saga soit Thrawn et Boba...

Un grand merci à Neena et Fenice qui m'ont pas lâcher face à ce défi!

Toujours l'équipe de tournage: j'ai nommé Neena, Krave et Ysi et Fenice comme les bêtas les plus investit du monde!


	5. Chapter 5: Au-delà du silence

Hey! Après un syndrome de page blanche j'ai eux une conversation compliquer avec mes betas qui essayaient de me faire croire que 20 page de chapitre c'est trop long etc... Elles semblaient toutes d'accord donc j'ai dut capituler.

Enfin bon, voila le nouveaux chapitre!

(Oui je sais a doit aire un mois que j'ai rien posté e m'excuse rohhhh)

Petit rappel des personnages inventés :

Lalee (humaine): fille de Kal Skirata, capitaine impérial, Mando'ade clan Skirata, officieusement Mariée à Thrawn.

Al-Nor (humain) : Fils de Kal Skirata, grand frère de Lalee, Mando'ade clan Skirata, Impérial.

Ysi (bachelienne) : Cousine d'Al-nor et Lalee, duo de Lalee, mando'ade clan Skirata, Impérial.

Zack'alec (sith) : Vieil ami de Lalee, Mando'ade, Impérial.

Klelya (Twi'lek) : lieutenante de Lalee, Mando'ade, Impérial.

Grande générale Krave (hybride nautolienne/humaine): Grande Général Impériale de la 7eme armée, sith, supérieure de Lalee.

Lieutenant Damon(humain) : **Lieutenant Commandant** impérial.

 **5) Au-delà du silence, il y a l'art**

Lalee abandonna sa position initiale, le dos droit et les mains posées sur la table, pour se laisser tomber dans la chaise en croisant les bras sur son plastron. Elle admirait le calme impassible de Damon après trois heures d'interrogatoire.

En attendant d'avoir de nouvelles pistes grâce à la traque de Boba Fett, les deux gradés avaient décidé d'exploiter leurs quatre seules pistes valables : les quatre terroristes. Clelya et Damon avait donc repris les entretiens jusqu'à ce que Clelya craque à bout de nerfs, après une énième insulte. Le coup avait envoyé l'homme contre la table dans une bruit sourd. Clelya avait tourné les talons. La jeune Twil'ek s'était ensuite excusée auprès de Damon mais avait clairement signifié que si Lalee la remettait dans cette pièce elle risquait de tuer quelqu'un.

La capitaine avait donc décidé de prendre la relève auprès de Damon. Elle avait passé une heure avec le jeune lieutenant pour lui expliquer qu'elle préférait rester en retrait de la conversation et simplement analyser. Damon portait une oreillette reliée au com-link de la jeune femme si celle-ci avait une question précise.

Ce système durait depuis trois jours, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus qu'avant. Lalee trouvait ces interrogatoires étranges, soit elle avait perdu la main et sa capacité à détecter les gestes de trouble, soit les quatre personnes en face d'eux n'avaient pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Trois hommes et une femme, tous originaires de la même planètes, aucun lien entre eux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lalee capta malgré tout le geste léger de Damon pour attirer son attention. Elle se concentra sur l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la table en ouvrant de nouveau son casque aux sons extérieurs. La trentaine, pas très grand, nerveux, un physique normal, des yeux noirs et une grande gueule. Père de famille normal et sans histoire, selon son dossier. Grande gueule quand les autres se contentaient de rester silencieux, suffisamment impulsif pour parler sous le coup de la colère. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit. Elle avait eu visiblement tort hier comme aujourd'hui.

« Mais j'en sais rien ! Vous me dégoûtez avec vos questions ! J'espère que votre père est fier de vous d'utiliser, une gamine, pour essayer de me faire chanter ! »

Colère, frustration. Rien de plus, cette fois encore. Lalee força ses mains à se décontracter en se remerciant d'avoir laissé la plupart de ses armes dans les appartements ou étaient ses amis. Elle appréciait certes peu qu'on parle de sa famille, mais la personne de son père qui l'avait élevée était sûrement le meilleur moyen de la faire en venir aux mains. Elle soupira pour détendre sa mâchoire serrée et activa son com-link d'un geste rapide de la paupière en bloquant le son de nouveau.

« Je ne vois rien », informa-t-elle son compagnon de misère d'une voix calme. Pourtant cet interrogatoire rongeait ses nerfs ,et elle commençait à comprendre le geste de sa lieutenante.

Damon continua, imperturbable, en tapotant sur son datapad. Lalee se renferma dans sa bulle de silence, convaincue qu'ils n'en tiraient pas grand-chose de plus, et que réduire le prisonnier en bouillie n'était pas une option envisageable. Son com-link bipa sur une autre fréquence. Elle l'alluma.

« Lalee ? Je peux t'interrompre ? », résonna la voix de Clelya. Elle jeta un bref regard a la table puis décida que l'anonymat de son casque était parfait.

« Que veux tu ? », demanda-t-elle

« Fett veut te parler, je vous mets en conversation ou il est en plein aveux ? »

Lalee retient un sourire.

« Vas-y, j'ai l'air d'avoir du temps devant moi », répondit elle finalement en se remerciant que Damon ne puisse pas entendre la conversation qui se passait. « Mais vérifie que la communication reste entre nous. »

« Tu m'as prise pour une débutante, en fait ! », rit Clelya avant qu'un grésillement l'informe qu'elle s'était retirée de la conversation. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la voix du chasseur de prime parvenait à ses oreilles.

« Lalee ? »

« Boba, donne-moi des bonnes nouvelles, je t'en supplie. »

« Je crains ne pas pouvoir : j'ai retrouvé ton homme, enfin, ton Zabrack serait plus juste... »

« Jusk'Vosk ? », vérifia-t-elle.

« Lui-même. »

« Étonnant non? », insista la jeune femme ne voyant pas pourquoi ce chasseur de prime aurait pris le risque de ce mettre l'Empire à dos.

« J'étais jeune la dernière fois que je me suis laissé aller à l'étonnement », sourit-il.

« En quoi est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? », questionna-t-elle encore se rappelant de l'introduction de Fett.

« À moins que l'Empire accepte les informations volées, le détournement de données et des affirmations de seconde main, je me demande comment tu comptes faire ton lien entre tes pions et le maître du jeu », l'informa le Mandalorien avec sérieux. Lalee jura dans une demi-douzaine de langues avant de se calmer, étudiant ses options. « Créatif, mais moi, j'en fais quoi ? Tu sais que je n'ai pas les mains totalement libres non plus. »

Oui, elle savait. La réputation était essentielle dans son métier, sans parler du soutien de la Guilde. Si l'Empire ne trouvait rien, la Guilde se vengerait sur Boba.

« Fais-le, des fois qu'il avoue », finit-elle par soupirer.

« Tu es optimiste… », grinça Boba

« Ça contrebalance avec le pessimisme des résultats, que veux tu. N'ébruite rien, je vais trouver. »

« Tu as toujours le talent pour m'attirer dans des histoires impossibles », soupira Boba avant de reprendre : « Je te fais confiance, Lalee »

« Je t'ai jamais donné de raison pour douter de ma parole », répliqua-t-elle avant de couper la communication, autant ne pas faire durer ce genre de secret.

Lalee changea de fréquence pour parler à Damon : « Demande-lui s'il a déjà entendue parler de Jusk'Vosk. S'il te plaît. » Damon haussa un sourcil. « Je t'expliquerais, promit-elle, dis ce nom, s'il te plaît. »

Damon leva les yeux au ciel mais posa question alors que Lalee se concentrait sur le prisonnier qui cilla imperceptiblement à ce nom, eut un bref coup d'œil à sa présence et un froncement de sourcils avant de les envoyer bouler.

« On en tira rien », soupira-t-elle « On aurait peut-être plus de chance avec leurs familles ? » Damon hocha légèrement la tête et se leva

« Bien, je pense que nous avons fini », dit-il à voix haute avant que les deux impériaux sortent de la cellule.

« Quelles sont vos informations ? », demanda Damon avec impatience, Lalee rit légèrement en retirant son casque

« Des rumeurs à mes oreilles. De certaines personnes. Sa réaction a juste donné la confirmation », indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Même si ça ne suffira pas devant un tribunal, on est sur la bonne voie. »

Damon soupira

« Et donc, que peut-on faire ? »

Il lui avait laissé les rennes de cette enquête depuis longtemps. Lalee soupira

« Pour l'heure, manger, ensuite aller taper sur quelque chose avant que l'envie d'étriper quelqu'un prenne le pas sur ma bonne conscience, ensuite, je me disais qu'interroger les familles avec ce nom pourrait être intéressant. »

Il hocha la tête, acceptant le programme.

« Il nous faut une autorisation, non ? », s'enquit-il

« Je le crains. »

Il accepta de s'en occuper pendant qu'elle s'entraînait avec Clelya à armes réelles. Il lui demanda de la rejoindre au vaisseau par la suite. Lalee prit Al-Nor et Clelya avec eux, l'un pour imposer son mètre 90 et ses capacités de combat et la Twil'ek pour sa connaissance des prisonniers et du dossier.

Lalee rentra des interrogatoires encore plus fatigués qu'auparavant. En mode automatique, elle rejoignit les quartiers de l'amiral sans faire un détour et constata à peine l'absence de Thrawn avant de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Son casque et sa vibrolame mis de côté, elle sortit son datapad où Damon lui avait envoyé les vidéos de l'intégralité des interrogatoires. Elle étudia chaque vidéo lentement, un seul instant interrompue par le retour de Thrawn, puis quand son époux déposa un repas à côté d'elle. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et toucha à peine au repas avant de se replonger dans son travail. Thrawn caressa sa nuque avec tendresse.

« Tu devais dormir, Cyar'ika », indiqua-t-il avec tendresse.

Lalee leva enfin les yeux de son datapad et eut un sourire tendre pour son amant. « Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, je connais mes limites, Thrawn », dit elle en posant son datapad sur le bureau dans un bruit mat.

Thrawn n'insista pas, connaissant le caractère têtu de Lalee. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, signe de désapprobation dont elle avait sûrement que faire.

« Dans ce cas-là, mange quand même un peu », négocia-t-il.

« Soit », concéda-t-elle.

Thrawn déposa ses lèvres sur le front de son amante puis sur ses lèvres avant d'aller se coucher, laissant la jeune capitaine dans le noir, son datapad pour seule lumière. Lalee fit l'effort de finir le plateau de nourriture avant de recommencer à travailler. Ce n'était pas la passion qui l'animait et la poussait à continuer malgré l'heure plus que tardive. Elle haïssait ce genre de travail qu'elle trouvait plus que frustrant. Non, c'était autre chose. Un sentiment amer, désagréable : le sentiment frustrant de passer à côté de quelque chose, un sentiment qui ne cessait de grandir sans trouver ce qui la poussait à croire ça.

Les heures s'étirèrent lentement sans qu'elle ne bouge vraiment, son pied frottant contre le sol était le témoin de son agacement finit par se lever, après une courte douche. Il la rejoignit en finissant de fermer sa jeta un regard à l'heure vérifiant ainsi que c'était juste l'heure normale à laquelle le Chiss s'éveillait.

« Tu t'en sors ? », s'enquit-il posant une main sur l'épaules encore couverte d'armure de sa femme.

« Non. » Dans un geste de frustration inutile, elle jeta le datapad comme si il était responsable de toute cette histoire. Thrawn le ramassa en regarda un instant l'objet miraculeusement intact avant de le lui rendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? », s'enquit-il.

« Des preuves. J'ai un nom grâce à Boba, maintenant il faut que je trouve des preuves juridiquement acceptables », développa-t-elle.

« Donc pas des données volées ni des bruits de couloir », reprit Thrawn songeur.

« Plus ou moins ça, ouais. Sauf que j'ai trois prisonniers muets et un porté sur les insultes, et aucun aveu possible », soupira-t-elle prenant sa tête entre ses mains « Et oui, on a tout essayé. »

« Donc, tu t'es tournée vers leurs familles, une idée intéressante. » Devant son air surpris, il s'expliqua : « Pallaeon m'en a informé. Et donc, ça donne quoi ? »

Lalee fit un grand geste théâtral : « Absolument et merveilleusement, rien ! »

Thrawn ne se formalisa pas sur le sarcasme. « Développe. »

Lalee rejeta une mèche rebelle en arrière.

« Jamais rien vu de pire, à les entendre : ce sont des gens exemplaires, pères de famille, soigneux, gentils et qui feraient pas de mal à une mouche. »

« L'occupation impériale a pu changer ça », étudia Thrawn.

Lalee le regarda et objecta : « D'expérience, les personnes pacifiques ne changent pas comme ça, ceux qui prennent d'un coup les armes sont des gens d'un naturel violent, avec un besoin de sang. Rarement pour de beaux idéaux, ils s'en servent juste comme d'une couverture. »

Thrawn hocha la tête.

« Ton analyse est juste, et rien : aucun enfant enrôlé, aucun incident remarquable ? » demanda-t-il.

Lalee croisa les bras.

« Tu m'as pris pour une débutante ? Non, et merci pour le compliment », railla-t-elle avec un sourire. Thrawn hocha la tête

« Et donc tu en penses quoi ? Ils auraient été menacés ? », demanda-t-il.

« Impossible, leurs proches auraient remarqué un changement d'altitude », jugea-t-elle à son tour. Thrawn hocha la tête et appuya son menton sur son poing fermer signe de réflexion

« Je peux voir les entretiens ? »

Lalee hocha la tête et les remit. Elle finissait par en connaître chaque remarque et monologue à force de les entendre. Mais rien de nouveau ne lui sauta aux yeux alors que Thrawn les écouta tous, un par un. Avec un aaçant air de concentration absolue.

« Je vois. Tu peux revenir à la première vidéo, sur la même, à quelques minutes de la fin. » Lalee manipula le datapad. « La voila. Zoom ici. » Il indiqua à l'arrière-plan un totem de bois.

Lalee soupira : « un instant, j'ai cru que tu m'aiderais. »

Thrawn plissa les yeux, ignorant sa remarque.

« On peut les voir dans chaque vidéo, sur l'autel familial. On peut percevoir le fait que ce peuple est attaché à ses origines, très, si on croit les autels dressés. Cependant, les décorations sont simples, signe qu'ils n'attachent pas d'importance à la notion du politiquement beau, seul le geste, en lui-même, compte.

De plus, ici, on peut apercevoir une brûlure sur le bois. Je doute que ça soit par maladresse, et au vu des circonstances, on peut imaginer que cela est un symbole de honte par la famille, surtout que si tu observes bien, tous portent une marque de brûlure légère sur la main, qui a l'air récente. Cela montre la honte de l'attentat et de la mort.

Le fait que le feu soit rattaché à la honte montre que c'est un élément nocif à leurs yeux et donc dont ils seront extrêmement craintifs.

Ceci peut s'expliquer par le fait que cette planète a subi de lourdes attaques durant la seconde grande guerre qui a ravagé ce système. À l'époque, les insurgés ont du se faire exterminer par des bombes incendiaires. »

Il se tourna vers Lalee qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, j'adore tes leçons d'art, mais est-ce que tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment pour ça ? », remarqua-t-elle exaspérée.

Thrawn eut un sourire. « Je t'ai connue plus réactive que cela. »

Il ignora le regard furieux de la Mandalorienne avec facilité, ce contentant de manipuler pour voir le totem sous plusieurs angles

« Puisque ce n'est pas le moment pour une analyse de l'art, j'ai une réunion auquel je suis forcé de me rendre », dit il en embrassant doucement le front de la Mandalorienne qui lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

« Une explication explicite serait la bienvenue, Thrawn. »

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire tranquille.

« Je ne ferais aucune insulte à ton intelligence, Lalee. »

Lalee soupira profondément ne trouvant rien à y redire, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Étouffe-toi dans ta paperasse de réunion ! », grogna elle avec un sourire, refusant de lui laisser le dernier mot.

Il sourit, un sourire de chat, félin, étirant ses commissures.

« Préviens-moi si tu dors ici ce soir », répondit-il finalement, Lalee hocha la tête avec un sourire

« Promis ! », confirma elle avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Une fois seule, Lalee soupira et regarda l'image sans comprendre le lien qu'avait voulu faire Thrawn. Elle finit par se lever, étirant ses muscles lourds d'être resté trop longtemps immobiles, puis décida que prendre une douche et arrêter cinq minutes ne la rendrait pas moins productive que de tourner en rond devant l'écran bleuté.

Une fois propre, elle s'assit sur le lit et se laissa tomber dans le matelas les bras en croix, le cerveau bien trop actif pour accepter un quelconque repos, mais émotionnellement épuisée. Vus ses résultats, elle aurait mieux fait de dormir, jugea-t-elle.

Quand elle rejoignit Damon, aussi perplexe qu'elle face au peu de résultat, ils visionnèrent de nouveau les interrogatoires faute de meilleure idée.

« Les interrogatoires sont cohérents avec ce qu'on pensait. Ces quatre-là ont forcement dû être forcés », dit-il

« S'ils avaient été forcés, leur comportent aurait changé avant l'incident, et même si nous sommes pas les plus sympathiques, ils auraient déjà balancé leur tourmenteur depuis longtemps », répliqua-t-elle, se fondant sur ses années en tant que Chasseuse. Quand on était forcés à des gestes violents, on le faisait mal, et si l'occasion se présentait de faire payer celui qui avait ruiné votre vie, on la saisissait.

Elle arrêta la vidéo et zooma sur la statuette et fit de même avec les autres, comme Thrawn avait fait un eu plus tôt, zoomant sur les statuettes de bois.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Lieutenant ? » questionna-t-elle doucement.

« Ce sont des statuettes ? », proposa Damon sans sembler comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que c'est ce qui a été utilisé pour les payer ? », demanda-t-il avec empressement, comme s'il craignait son jugement

« Non, c'est pas un peuple très technologique, mais le bois n'est pas un monnaie ou, dans ce cas-là l'homme derrière tout ça à payer la planète entière, car le gouverneur en avait un, rappelez-vous. »

Damon baissa les yeux, comme honteux.

« Alors je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez que j'y trouve », dit il.

Lalee sourit.

« Moi non plus, Commandant », avoua-t-elle, « c'était juste une idée. À force de regarder ces fichues vidéos... »

Elle soupira et supprima d'un geste ce qu'elle venait de faire et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, semblant dans une réflexion intense, ses yeux se limitant à deux fentes bleus-vertes, marmonnant en mandalorien. Damon la laissa faire et se remit à son propre visionnage des vidéos, espérant y trouver un indice et très sûrement intrigué par la remarque de Lalee.

Lalee mangeait distraitement quand le bruit de plateau face à elle la tira des images qu'elle faisait défiler sur son datapad. D'un geste, elle poussa son casque pour laisser Ysi s'asseoir face à elle.

« Du neuf ? », demanda la jeune snipeuse.

Lalee posa le datapad dans un soupir et le poussa vers son amie : « Qu'est que tu en penses, toi ? »

« Des objets de bois. À la disposition, je dirais un objet de culte, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore dit ? Ça viens d'où ? »

« Calme-toi, mégère, ça vient des entretiens d'hier. »

Un haussement de sourcils de la part d'Ysi. Lalee continua pour se justifier : « On en a discuté en coup de vent ce matin », dit elle en tendant la main pour récupérer le datapad.

Ysi ne tient pas compte de l'ordre muet en retirant l'objet de sa portée et refit défiler les photos et la regarda : « Il compte les acheter ? »

« Non, pas que je sache. Cependant, ça avait l'air d'être important d'après lui », dit elle en saisissant le datapad du bout des doigts pour le récupérer l'objet.

« Juste ça, aucune autre info ? », insista la plus jeune.

« Rien de lus intéressant », confirma la gradée.

Ysi lâcha enfin le datapad et saisit son verre : « Tu ne veux pas mener une enquête plutôt ? »

« Sur ma relation avec lui ou sur le poseur de bombe ? », répliqua Lalee avec cynisme avant de ranger le datapad pour stopper la conversation, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ysi de répondre

« Les deux, ma vielle, les deux. »

Lalee ne répondit rien à cette pique. Le reste de la journée, elle posa la même question à chacun de ses coéquipiers, sans sembler retenir que nul n'avait de réponse, jusqu'à ce que Clelya la menace de l'étriper la prochaine fois qu'elle l'entendrait prononcer le mot statuette. Ce qui eut pour effet de stopper les questions de Lalee mais pas son obsession pour le petit indice que lui avait offert Thrawn.

Le soir même elle était assise sur le lit de ce dernier, triturant son datapad. Thrawn s'approcha.

« Tu as dormi ? », demanda-t-il, surpris de la voir encore éveillée.

Il savait que Lalee était capable de ne pas dormir bien plus longtemps que deux jours, mais rien ne la tenait éveillée. Lalee secoua négativement la tête, absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, à tel point qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de replacer la mèche rebelle qui traverser son front.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et mit en veille l'objet lumineux.

« Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, tu es moins efficace si tu te fatigues inutilement. »

« Ça va, Thrawn », insista-t-elle

« gar shuk meh kyrayc », murmura-t-il.

L'expression typiquement Mandalorienne la fit sourire.

« Soit », admit-elle en délaissant l'objet, le laissant l'éteindre.

Il le posa sur la table et l'embrassa un instant. Il la poussa gentiment contre la surface molle du matelas, elle se redressa et retira rapidement son armure pour la poser avec soins avant d'enfiler un t-shirt noir et s'assit. Elle avait prévu une liste de questions, prête à lui réclamer des explications, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur de briser ce moment de calme et se dit que qu'elle que soit la conversation elle pouvait attendre le lendemain.

Et ce lendemain vient trop vite à son goût. Elle se réveilla quand elle cessa de sentir la peau chaude du Chiss contre son dos. Elle battit rapidement des paupières pour chasser le sommeil pour le voir s'habiller.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda elle

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, j'ai des choses à finir », esquiva Thrawn. Lalee soupira et se redressa

« Qu'est que tu cherchais à me faire deviner avec les statuettes », demanda-t-elle sans faire 1000 détours pour ce qu'elle recherchait

« Rien que tu ne puisses pas comprendre par toi-même », répondit il en lui souriant ses yeux luisant légèrement dans le noir de la pièce. Lalee soupira

« Tu me diras rien de plus... », constata-t-elle avec un soupir.

Thrawn confirma et s'éloigant en finissant de passer les boutons de sa veste blanche d'officier

« je suppose que j'ai pas le choix », murmura-t-elle, ne trouvant pas l'énergie de s'énerver de la manie de Thrawn de parler par énigme.

Il l'embrassa pour seule réponse et quitta la pièce. Lalee ferma les yeux trouvant que ce baiser avait un étrange arrière goût défaite. Ne trouvant plus le sommeil malgré la fatigue qui écrasait ses épaules, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Thrawn espérant y trouver une réponse.

Damon la trouva dans le bureau qu'ils finissaient par partager depuis trois semaines, un fruit exotique dans une main, un livre posé devant elle, lisant en diagonal

« Qu'est que c'est ? », interrogea-t-il en se penchant par-dessus son épaule sur l'holobook.

« Un rapport impérial sur les formes d'art dans l'Empire », explicita-t-elle en tournant la page, plongée dans sa lecture.

« Pour les statuettes ? Je me disais... qu'elles pourraient symboliser la résistance », suggéra-t-il en passant une main songeuse sur son bouc.

Lalee se tourna vers lui : « Alors, pourquoi les familles les auraient gardés ? Ce serait extrêmement dangereux, non ? »

« Vous avez raison », accepta Damon avec un soupir. « Vos amis ne sont pas là ? »

« Ysi à trouver intéressant d'aider les jeunes troopers à apprendre à viser Clelya veut plus entendre parler de moi , Zac'alec et Al-nor ont disparu. Je crois qu'ils m'ont fait signer une demande pour une salle d'entraînement, ou l'entretien complet du vaisseau, je sais plus. Rien de très étonnant par rapport à leur caractère. Je ne suis pas très inquiète si telle est votre question » ajouta-t-elle en se replongeant dans son livre

« Et cela ne vous gêne pas ? Je veux dire… Vous êtes capitaine, ils vous doivent d'obéir. »

Lalee eut un rire : « Parfois être un chef, c'est laisser du lest, Damon. En plus, ils ne sont pas des enquêteurs et se sont engagés dans les forces spéciales. Pas dans le BSi »

« Même… je trouve que… je sais pas, c'est… étrange. »

« Ça me prendrait plus d'énergie de les forcer à être là que de les laisser faire leur vie, je ne vois pas l'intérêt », jugea-t-elle. « Pour l'heure je suis occupée, et aucun d'eux ne peut m'aider. Si j'ai besoin d'eux, ils viendront, »

Damon sembla comprendre le message sous-jacent et s'assit sans un mot de plus, laissant Lalee à ses réflexions.

En rentrant du réfectoire, elle trouva un nouveau datapad posé sur son bureau. Supposant la personnalité de la main invisible que l'avait fait arrivé là, elle l'alluma avec curiosité et ravie que Damon ait été retenu par une obscure histoire d'officier de la marine.

L'introduction - « Je te montre quelque pas de plus» était plus de confirmation que besoin. Les sourcils froncés de concentration elle ouvrit le seul dossier existant où étaient rangées plusieurs très courtes vidéos. Elle lança la première et vit s'afficher le visage de la femme d'un des terroristes :

« Non je comprends pas... vous ne comprenez pas il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche »

« Pourtant, il a posé ses bombes... », sa propre de voix résonnait comme lointaine

« Je sais... mais... c'est tellement.. impensable… Écoutez. c'est quelqu'un de doux, de patient et de compréhensif. Regardez, il y a trois semaines, il a autorisé un client à le payer avec un vase... »

La vidéo s'arrêta là... Lalee secoua la tête. « Oui, et alors ? »

Elle ouvrit les autres documents : une photo de vase issue de la même vidéo. Fin et aiguisé, il avait une représentation de flamme inscrite dans le verre. Pas un objet de moindre valeur. Elle fit défiler les autres images : un bijou fin en métal très stylisé, un masque en arrière plan ou une bague portée à une main, puis les photos qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur des différents totems.

« Qu'est que... Et donc, quel est le lien ? », murmura-t-elle.

La porte se referma sur Damon.

« Vous parlez toute seule, capitaine ? »

« Certaines cultures disent qu'il n'y a rien de plus sain », murmura-t-elle, sans son habituel mordant.

Il rit.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

lexique:

Cyar'ika: Amour

gar shuk meh kyrayc: litteralement: mort tu ne me sert à rien, expression pour encourager la personne à prendre du repos, rarement au sens littérale

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà ils avancent doucement.

Alors?

Vous avez aimé ou pas? Je vous ais manqué?

Review?

Le prochain chapitre est presque finit il devrait arriver fin juillet quand j'arriverais à avoir internet et un ordinateur en même temps. (oui les deux en même temps c'est compliqué...)

Passez de bonne vacances pour ce qui en ont!

Et courage pour les autres!


	6. Chapitre 6: Des objectifs communs

Petit rappel des personnages inventés :

Lalee (humaine): fille de Kal Skirata, capitaine impérial, Mando'ade clan Skirata, officieusement Mariée à Thrawn.

Al-Nor (humain) : Fils de Kal Skirata, grand frère de Lalee, Mando'ade clan Skirata, Impérial.

Ysi (bachelienne) : Cousine d'Al-nor et Lalee, duo de Lalee, mando'ade clan Skirata, Impérial.

Zack'alec (sith) : Vieil ami de Lalee, Mando'ade, Impérial.

Klelya (Twi'lek) : lieutenante de Lalee, mando'ade, Impérial.

grande générale Krave (hybride nautolienne/humaine): Grande Général Impériale de la 7ᵉ armée, sith, supérieure de Lalee.

Lieutenant-commandant Damon(humain) : Lieutenant Commandant impérial.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Pour des objectifs communs

Lalee était face à la porte de la seule personne capable de l'aider. Elle ne tirerait rien de plus de Thrawn. Elle montra son accréditation au trooper de garde

« Dites-lui que la Capitaine Lalee veut lui parler », le soldat porta deux doigts à son casque puis tendit une main. Elle lui céda son stylet d'identification. La porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau, et elle entra.

« Que me voulez-vous, capitaine ? Il est rare de vous voir en ces lieux. »

Pallaeon était debout face à elle, maintenant un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage qui ne trompa pas réellement la Mandalorienne.

« Pourquoi me haïr autant, Amiral ? », décida-t-elle de faire front.

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre l'Amiral qui ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment. Puis il fit un signe de partir à ses deux gardes.

« Je suppose que je ne risque rien », dit-il en regardant la soldate qui sourit et posa son casque.

« C'était plus une demande d'aide que j'avais en tête », reconnut-elle.

Il soupira et s'assit.

« Vaste programme, asseyez-vous, capitaine », dit-il en faisant un geste vers les sièges.

Retirant la vibrolame de son dos et la posant à côté d'elle, Lalee s'assit face à lui.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Amiral », décida-t-elle de reprendre.

Les Mandaloriens et leur franchise.

Presque reposant.

« Elle avait le mérite d'être surprenante et presque… inattendue venant de vous, capitaine Skirata. »

« On m'a toujours donné l'adjectif imprévisible », répondit-elle.

« Je ne vous hais pas, mais votre air… toujours... impétueux a le mérite de m'énerver. »

« Si ça vous rassure, votre air tout puissant me donne envie de vous faire bouffer le sol », indiqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Puis qu'ils en étaient au aveu au goût d'évidence.

« Je pourrais vous traîner en tribunal militaire pour ça. »

Lalee haussa les épaules.

« Vous ne le ferez pas », jugea-t-elle en appuyant ses coudes sur le bord de la table. « Pas alors que je suis venue vous demander de l'aide. Vous n'êtes pas une ordure, Amiral. Cette conversation est privée, nous le savons tous les deux et, même si vous ne m'appréciez pas vous n'utiliserez jamais ça de cette façon », elle lui sourit. « Et c'est en partie pour cela que je vous dois un certain respect. »

Pallaeon hocha la tête.

« Vrai. Cependant, cela ne vous empêche pas de ne pas tenir compte de mes ordres. »

Lalee soupira. Bien sûr, tout ne pouvait pas être si simple.

« Vous avez refusé de m'écouter ! », s'indigna-t-elle

« Croyez-vous qu'on dirige une armée en écoutant ? », questionna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Se maudissant pour son manque de sang froid, Lalee se força à respirer.

« Je ne m'aviserais pas de dire à une experte en explosif comment faire son travail. J'ai travaillé pour le Soleil noir, comme indépendante et dans la guilde. Là où nous somme stoppés par les règles de l'armée impériale, ils sont plus libres de leurs gestes. Si je proposais d'utiliser Boba Fett, c'était en partie pour empêcher à l'Empire de se dresser contre la guilde. C'est un combat absurde et dont personne ne ressortirait gagnant », affirma-t-elle en soupirant « Si le système des chasseurs de prime perdure c'est bien pour une raison », grogna-t-elle, excédée.

« Vous marquez un point », concéda-t-il à sa plus grande surprise. Lalee dut reconnaître qu'elle était plus bornée que lui et ne sut trop quoi dire. « Donc, vous vouliez mon aide ? », reprit-il étonnamment aimablement de son point de vue.

Lalee hocha la tête, reconnaissante qu'il n'insiste pas. Elle sortit son datapad et le lui tendit : « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ayant… peut-être plus l'habitude que moi de ses énigmes. »

Il ne répondit rien et regarda les fichiers avant de relever les yeux.

« Je suis étonné qu'il ne vous aide pas plus », remarqua-t-il.

Lalee haussa les épaules avec patience.

« Pas de passe-droit – c'est ce que je voulais et il respecte. Même si parfois ça me rend folle ! »

Palleaon soupira et posa le datapad avec un petit bruit : « Si vous voulez mon aide, j'ai besoin de ce qu'il a pu vous dire. Absolument tout ce qu'il a pu vous dire. Même ce qui vous paraît insignifiant. »

Lalee passa une main sur son visage et décida de se concentrer sur l'essentiel : « Mh, statuette de bois, attachée à ses racines sans notion de beauté. Plus pour le geste que pour la forme », elle ferma les yeux essayant de se rappeler de chaque mot de Thrawn sur cette affaire.

« Rien d'autre ? »

Lalee secoua la tête.

« Un truc sur la brûlure et la symbolisation du feu », finit-elle par retrouver. « Le feu représenterait selon lui la honte d'une famille par rapport aux actes d'un des leurs. »

Pallaeon haussa les épaules et regarda les documents avec une certaine concentration. Elle se leva et s'appuya sur le bureau en tapotant ses doigts sur son armure pour évite de l'interrompre. Elle se força à arrêter de le fixer, détournant le regard vers les murs et passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il finit par tapoter le datapad pour attirer son regard

« Capitaine… si leur art valorise le geste plutôt que la forme comment et pourquoi une famille possède-t-elle un vase aussi travaillé, surtout avec un symbole renvoyant à la honte ? », il montra tous les objets. « Toutes les œuvres semblent venir d'une autre planète où le symbole aurait un autre sens et l'art privilégierait des formes travaillées. Comment les ont-ils tous obtenus ? Tous disent l'avoir reçu en cadeau ou en paiement. Drôle de coïncidence ? Non ? »

Lalee se frappa le front : « Je suis conne ! Évidemment ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ça. » Il lui rendit son datapad . Elle attrapa son casque et sa vibrolame avant que la voix de Pallaeon ne la stoppe.

« Prenez cela avec, Capitaine » Il lui tendit un databloc avec une accréditation pour le système d'Antar 4 « Vous pourriez en avoir besoin. » Lalee le prit et le rangea et regarda l'amiral retourner à son travail.

« Amiral ? », décida-t-elle d'insister.

« Oui, Capitaine ? »

« Merci. Sincèrement » Elle sortit sans attendre la moindre réponse.

Lalee retourna donc sur Antar 4 et réquisitionna les différents objets. Quand quiconque avait fait mine de contester sa présence ou ses actes, la jeune capitaine avait désigné sa plaque de grade d'un geste et fait remarquer que toute remarque serait vue comme une insulte à l'Armée impériale - ce qui avait coupé court à toute possible protestation.

Une fois installée dans le vaisseau ,elle avait pris le temps d'observer avec attention les œuvres réunies, constatant leur valeur et leur beauté. Si elle le pouvait, elle essayerait de les confier à Thrawn après l'enquête. Ou le grand amiral se débrouillerait pour les récupérer. Elle avait une confiance totale en son obstination quand il s'agissait d'art.

Elle les rangea soigneusement dans une caisse et posa le vaisseau. La caisse sous le bras, elle rejoignit le bureau de Damon, qui se leva curieux de cette intrusion.

« Capitaine Lalee, qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'enquit-il en désignant la caisse. « Où étiez-vous passé depuis hier ? »

Lalee posa la caisse sur le bureau et retira son casque.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose », avoua-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Elle sortit les œuvres de la caisse sans se formaliser de ses questions. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert grâce à Pallaeon et Thrawn et, un instant, elle comprit ce que devait ressentir le Chiss la plupart de la journée.

oooo

Debout face au prisonnier, casque posé sur la table, elle fixait le père de famille yeux dans les yeux.

Elle sortit la bague de sa ceinture et la déposa au milieu de la table devant l'homme.

Les mains posées de chaque côté de la table, elle tapota la table de son index.  
« Bien, discutons sérieusement. Où avez-vous eu cet objet ? », commença-t-elle.

L'homme hésita puis, voyant que Lalee ne réagissait pas, prit la bague entre ses doigts avec une étrange expression comme s'il venait de découvrir le bijou.

« Je… Je sais pas », hésita-t-il avec une œillade inquiète vers la Mandalorienne qui resta interdite.

« Votre femme nous a dit que vous l'avez accepté comme payement », dit-elle en tirant la chaise pour s'asseoir devant lui. « Nous voulons savoir qui était ce client », précisa-t-elle, elle croisa les mains sous son menton.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda l'homme

« Je crains que ce soit à moi de poser les questions. Mais je crois également qu'il a son rôle à jouer dans cette curieuse histoire », répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

« J'aurais une remise de peine ? », questionne-t-il.

« Tout dépend de ce que vous donnez et à quel point cela m'aidera », décida-t-elle de répondre sans offrir le moindre changement d'expression.  
Ses leçons auprès de Thrawn commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

L'homme soupira.

« Honnêtement, je m'en souviens à peine, c'est … Vague… Il était jeune. »

Lalee nota l'information sur son datapad.

« Jeune ? »

« Je…. la vingtaine, je crois… pas beaucoup plus. » L'homme ferma les yeux et les massa.

« Je sais plus… »

Lalee posa la main sur son bras. La fausse compassion était une arme dangereuse.

« Tout ce qui vous revient, même qui vous semble insignifiant. »

L'homme regarda la main avec une lueur d'espoir silencieux.

Lalee, elle, se demanda comment ce geste de fausse compassion arrivait encore à marcher.

« Il avait des yeux sombre. Des… Une capuche, au début. Il avait une drôle façon de parler… »

Lalee prit note et reprit, en essayant d'avoir l'air un minimum compatissante : « Que voulez vous dire par drôle de façon de parler ? »

« Je sais plus… C'était plus… Un truc qu'on se dit sur le moment… Vous voyez ? »

« Oui. »

Non. C'était faux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle avait envie de l'étriper.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'elle se demandait s'ils allaient tous êtres aussi peu bavards.

« Rien d'autre ? », soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

Voyant l'homme se conforter dans son mutisme, elle se leva, regardant les maigres note sur son datapad en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ah si ! Il avait un symbole sur l'épaule. »

Elle revient sur ses pas.

« Quel symbole ?! » s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Je… Un truc avec une plume… Ou une étoile. »

Lalee s'interrogea s'il savait le nombre de symbole ou de drapeau comportant au moins une étoile dans cette fichue galaxie.

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière elle alors que les deux stormtrooper verrouillaient la lourde porte de la cellule. Elle passa une main sur son visage et se dirigea vers une autre porte après avoir récupéré l'œuvre concernée.

Elle entra dans la seconde cellule, la tête découverte. La Mandalorienne s'assit face au deuxième suspect après avoir posé son casque sur la table. Elle chercha un instant son regard avant de faire glisser le masque à trois faces devant lui, un ouvrage travaillé, en métal, pas une très grande valeur marchande mais une œuvre délicate. En guise d'appât, elle libéra les mains de l'homme face à elle et lui sourit.

« Bien, on va parler un peu tous les deux, de vous à moi, OK ? » Sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit en croisant les mains : « On cherche celui qui vous a offert ceci. On m'a dit qu'une personne vous l'avait donné en échange d'un service. Lequel ? », demanda-t-elle.

Le prisonnier ferma les yeux, Lalee l'observa se recomposer ride par ride, il battit des paupières.

« Je… Il pleuvait, ce jour-là… Il… Il disait que son amie était malade. Je lui ai donné de quoi la soignée, je crois… Et lui me l'a mis dans la main. »

Lalee sentit la lassitude s'accumuler sur ses épaules.

« Vous avez vu son amie ? », se raccrocha-t-elle.

« Je… Non », soupira-t-il.

« De quoi soufrait-elle ? »

L'homme passa ses mains sur ses yeux

« Je... Je sais plus. »

Lalee ferma les yeux, un instant. Elle regarda son datapad puis l'homme.

« Il n'y a rien dont vous vous rappelez ? N'importe quoi ? » La satisfaction d'avoir trouvé les objets s'effritait lentement mais sûrement.

« Non... Ah, il a dit bonjour à mon fils. » Lalee soupira en tapotant le bord de son datapad de ses mains gantées. « Il avait des bottes hautes » Lalee ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant de noter. « Et une ceinture… » Lalee ferma les eux puis décida de s'intéresser ce détail faute de mieux.

« Il avait quelque chose d'accrocher à cette ceinture ? », insista la capitaine.

« Je… Je crois… Peut-être… Je sais plus. »

Lalee l'étudia de haut en bas, désespérée par cette réponse : des yeux délavés, rendu gris au milieu de ses cernes, des traits tirés par la fatigue ou la culpabilité. Lalee n'eut pas le moindre remord à insister encore malgré la faiblesse avérée de l'homme.

« Une arme ? Des outils ? »

L'homme ouvrit les épaules puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées par un sanglot qui résonna dans la pièce vide.

« Je sais plus… J'en sais rien, je veux juste que tout s'arrête ! »

Cris de détresse et du cœur. La Mandalorienne perdit cependant le peu de compassion qui lui restait, attrapa son datapad et son casque avant de sortir. Elle demanda à un des gardes de récupérer le masque et de remenotter le prisonnier. Elle allait avoir besoin de se détendre si elle ne voulait pas tuer le suivant.

Lalee passa une quinzaine de minutes dans la première salle d'entraînement libre qu'elle trouva pour vider ses blasters sur une cible pour passer ses envies de meurtres. Elle rejoignit les salles de prisonniers et ouvrit la porte sur le seul dont elle avait retenu le nom, sans doute à cause du temps passé dans cette salle. Elle retira son casque après avoir posé le vase entre eux. Elle posa son datapad sur la table en tirant la chaise.

« On se retrouve. Alors, on va parler un peu, vous et moi : j'ai quelques questions. »

« Allez donc voir sur Mustafar si j'y suis ! »

Lalee sourit, pas prête à démordre si facilement.

« Cela ruinerait mon programme. Écoutez, je suis presque au point de croire qu'on vous a poussé à ce geste, Enokh , mais j'ai besoin de votre aide », expliqua-t-elle en montrant le vase. « Où avez-vous eu cet objet ? Ou plutôt, qui vous l'a donné ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'homme face à elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de se reprendre.

« Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que vous me croyez ? », s'étonna-t-il finalement.

Lalee soupira et passa ses mains sous son menton

« Tout me pousse à y croire, mais je suis aussi prête a parier mon armure que vos souvenirs de cette personne sont étonnamment vagues », confirma-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux puis se tourna vers elle : « Alors quoi ?! On nous a effacé la mémoire ?! Mais… Comment ? »

Lalee grimaça à la question et soupira : « Aidez-moi à le découvrir, dites-moi tout ce dont vous arrivez à vous souvenir. »

Un silence pesa et Lalee pria pour que ça marche, car elle venait d'abattre ses dernières cartes.

« Cet homme a pourri ma vie… Je vais essayer », finit par répondre Enokh.

Lalee hésita sur le dieu à remercier à cet instant : Je vous écoute. »

L'homme ferma les yeux, se massant les tempes grâce à deux doigts.

« Il avait des cheveux noirs, euh… Une cape, enfin je sais plus. Il m'impressionnait… C'est tout ce qui me revient. »

Lalee grimaça. C'était peu.

« Vous n'avez pas vu un symbole, une boucle de ceinture ? », questionna-t-elle.

« Je… Si, il avait un truc blanc sur l'épaule. Mais je me souviens plus du signe, désolé. Ah, il était droitier ! »

Lalee prit des notes sans savoir vraiment quoi en faire.

« Il était humain ? », demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait abandonné de trouver un lien avec Jusk'Vosk, mais elle se rendit compte que personne n'avait donné ce genre de réponse.

« Ouais », répondit-il « Y'a pas d'autre espèce chez nous, je m'en serais souvenu. » Lalee se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant la fierté que l'homme avait mit dans cette remarque.

« Il avait une arme ? », choisit-elle de questionner pour passer à autre chose.

L'homme plissa les yeux comme pour concentrer son souvenir.

« Il avait un cylindre à la ceinture, un truc brillant. »

« En métal ? », insista-t-elle en faisant rapidement la liste des armes ressemblant de près ou de loin à un cylindre.

« Oui, ça... Rah, je me souviens plus ! »

Lalee réfléchit puis décida de se risquer à une hypothèse tordue. Elle manipula son datapad pour avoir un modèle simple de sabre laser, qu'elle afficha sans la moindre légende.

« Est-ce que ça ressemblait plus ou moins à cela ? », demanda-t-elle en tournant l'écran vers le prisonnier.

Ce dernier se frappa le front

« Oui ! Exactement à cela , Et il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le cacher avec sa cape ! C'était gravé en bas d'une étoile et la bordure était noire », précisa-t-il.

Lalee attrapa le datapad et son casque et sortit rapidement, les details s'emboîtant rapidement dans son cerveau qui fonctionnait à plein régime.

Elle avait mis la mains sur un Jedi !

Restait à savoir lequel.

Une idée germant dans son esprit, elle remit son casque pour se diriger une nouvelle fois vers le bureau de Damon.

Arrivée à destination, elle entra en retirant son datapad et se dirigea vers l'holo-communicateur. Elle l'alluma et entra ses codes d'identification puis celui d'une de ses lieutenantes sans tenir compte de l'air surpris de Damon.

« Capitaine ? », interrogea-t-il devant son air de réflexion intense. « Je peux savoir qui vous essayez de joindre ? »

« Une de mes subordonnées, je veux récupérer un vieux document qui est à Epsilon », indiqua-t-elle distraitement, ses doigts tapotant la console signe d'impatience.

« Vous voulez que je sorte ? »

« Non, enfin faites comme vous voulez : cela n'a rien de secret. »

Sur la console, finit par apparaître une Mandalorienne zabrack aux traits fatigués. Elle portait une armure intégrale et son casque sous le bras. Lalee nota que ces poignets étaient armés – elle revenait ou partait en mission.

« Lalee ? » L'étonnement était sincère.

« Klist, ravie que tu ne sois pas en mission. »

« Je viens de rentrer, enfin, je suppose que c'est urgent : que veux tu ? », demanda la jeune femme sans se formaliser d'un quelconque protocole.

« Je voudrais que tu ailles dans la chambre que je partage avec Ysi elle garde une copie des codes pour accéder à l'Ellipse dans son matériel. J'ai besoin d'un des documents qui est dans un disque de données dans l'armurerie. Tu y accéderas grâce à la clé qui porte le symbole du clan skirata. Tu copies toutes les données et tu me les envoies. T'en fais pas, toutes les données sont codées. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, enregistrant l'ordre.

« Je fais ça au plus vite », confirma la Zabrak « K'oyacyi, capitaine. »

« K'oyacyi, lieutenante », sourit Lalee.

Klist grogna quelque chose, comme quoi son peu de pouvoir lui montait à la tête avant que Lalee ne coupe la communication et se laisse tomber sur une des chaises. Un tasse de caff apparut devant elle

« Et si, maintenant, vous me disiez ce que vous avez trouvé, capitaine », réclama Damon avec un sourire.

Lalee saisit la tasse en souriant elle aussi.

« je préfère être sûre de mon idée avant de vous l'offrir, Lieutenant-commandant », proposa-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Damon sembla l'accepter, car il se laissa tomber à son tour sur sa chaise avec un soupir résigné. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la console bipa, et la jeune Mandalorienne transféra les fichiers reçus vers son datapad. Elle entra ensuite une série de clés qui étaient juste des séries de chiffres sans logique entre eux pour décoder ses fichiers.

Elle sourit en voyant les listes s'afficher en mandalorien. Elle étira ses doigts et son sourire s'élargit : pour la première fois dans cette enquête, elle se sentait dans son élément, et une motivation personnelle la poussait réellement à avancer. S'il y avait un Jedi à la clé, elle était prête à faire beaucoup. L'éducation de Jango Fett pulsait autant dans ses veines que celle de Kal Skirata. Le résultat était sans appel : elle haïssait les Jedis. Lalee avait fait partie des rares chasseurs de prime à traquer les Jedis survivants de l'Ordre 66. Efficace, elle n'avait jamais raté sa cible du moment qu'elle avait pu obtenir une piste.

Sur le datapad, elle fit disparaître de la liste les noms des non-utilisateurs de force, puis ceux dont la preuve de leur mort était vérifiée. Une fois cela fait, elle rajouta trois autres critères : humain, jeune, mâle. Seuls deux noms restèrent après cette épuration : Caleb Dume et Ethian Kleans - tous deux padawans de leur état. Si le premier ne lui disait pas grand-chose, le nom d'Ethian Kleans lui évoqua des souvenirs : il était une des proies que lui avait proposées Boba. Faute de pistes à suivre, les deux chasseurs de prime avaient fini par abandonner cette traque qui leur avait coûté plus cher de ce qu'elle pouvait leur ramener.

Elle enregistra les données qu'elle pouvait avoir sur eux et supprima le reste. D'un mouvement souple, elle se leva sans attendre ou dire un mot et quitta la pièce, rapidement suivie par un Damon curieux. Il l'assaillit de questions les deux premières minutes de leur trajet sur le star-destroyer. Il finit par comprendre qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui arracher davantage que des mono-syllabes et abandonna, attendant de voir ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

Lalee ouvrit la porte de l'homme qu'elle interrogeait avant cette recherche et retira son casque par politesse. Elle ouvrit une image de Caleb Dume et la lui présenta

« Est-ce que cela pourrait être lui ? »

L'homme secoua la tête.

Elle fit glisser son doigt sur la surface plane du datapad et afficha une image d'Ethian Kleans et observa la réaction de l'homme qui se décomposa ride par ride.

« C'est lui... J'en suis sur... Il… Parlait... Il parlait d'une voix calme, tout le temps, en faisant des petits gestes avec ses mains... On a parlé de… Par la force il m'a parlé de l'attentat ! Tout... Les détails...Tout les… » au fur et à mesure ou il parlait il devenait de plus en plus livide. Lalee éteignit l'écran

« Très bien, cela me suffit. Pour votre information, cet personne est un ancien Jedi toujours activement rechercher par nos services. Vous avez été manipulé. »

Quelque part cela conforté sa vision des Jedis, incapable de s'impliquer réellement, préférant manipuler pour que d'autre fassent le travaille à leur place : les clones en avaient été la preuve.

Elle sourit ravie et sortit son datapad à la main.

La porte se referma que Damon se tournait vers elle avec un air stupéfié

« Un Jedi ! » s'écria-t-il « Vous avez mit la main sur un Jedi ! »

Lalee le regarda

« Non, j'ai deviné qui se cacher derrière, reste à mettre la main dessus, justement »

Elle se détourna en mettant son casque pour cacher son sourire carnassié.

Maintenant qu'elle avait une proie, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire.

Sa main effleura sa vibrolame, aussi légèrement qu'une promesse.

Bientôt.

* * *

Tien j'ai pas mis de mandalorien dans ce chapitre… Bon…

Voilà ! Bon, j'avais dit fin juillet on est début septembre, tout va pour le mieux !

Enfin voila, je me suis sorti de cette fichue enquête et on va arriver à un peu d'action. Le reste est quasiment tout écrit mais avec la rentrée qui arrive je pense restée à un chapitre par mois, je vais aussi essayer de corriger les premiers chapitres qui sont bourrés de fautes.

Un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bon courage avec la rentrée !

À dans un mois !


	7. Chapiter 7: Qui est le vainqueur?

Petit rappel des personnages inventés :

Lalee (Humaine): fille de Kal Skirata, capitaine impérial, Mando'ade, officieusement Mariée à Thrawn.

Al-Nor (Humain) : Fils de Kal Skirata, grand frère de Lalee, Mando'ade, Impérial.

Ysi (Bachelienne): Cousine d'Al-nor et Lalee, duo de Lalee, mando'ade, Impérial.

Zack'alec (Sith) : Vieil ami de Lalee, Mando'ade, Impérial.

Klelya (Twi'lek) : lieutenante de Lalee, mando'ade, Impérial.

grande générale Krave (hybride Nautolienne/Humaine): Grande Générale Impériale de la 7ᵉ armée, sith, supérieure de Lalee.

Lieutenant Damon(humain) Lieutenant Commandant impérial.

 **Chapitre 7 : Qui est le vainqueur?**

Observer Ysi et Lalee travailler ensemble était effrayant. Depuis la découverte de Lalee sur le Jedi, Damon se demandait si elle avait pris le temps de dormir. Elle semblait animée par une force intérieure qui ressemblait à de la haine que Damon n'avait pas osé interroger.

Damon avait ainsi découvert la chasseuse de prime sous l'impériale, la personne capable d'éplucher des registres, d'interroger des personne et de les faire se tasser sous son regard malgré son mètre soixante.

Au bout de deux jours, Ysi avait rejoint le bureau offrant ses services, et Damon avait pu analyser que seules une dizaine d'années d'amitié expliquait leur manière de travailler en concert sans se gêner.

Et le jeune impérial commençait à se sentir inutile, réduit à observer son bureau autrefois rangé rempli d'enregistrements, de filmlists et de stocks de données empilés dans un équilibre précaire et une organisation relative.

Plus les deux Mandaloriennes creusaient dans cette histoires, plus elles avaient trouvé d'autres affaires louches et d'enquêtes bâclées.

Damon s'était insurgé comme quoi l'empire n'aurait pas laisser faire ça. Ysi lui avait expliqué, point par point, là où les enquêtes avaient été approximatives, et comment elles pouvaient les rattacher au Jedi et à son groupe.

En parallèle, Boba avait ramené Juskivok sur le Chimeria il avait fini par lui confirmer avoir vendu des explosifs à un client anonyme sur le marché noir et avoir conseillé où mettre les explosifs sur un bâtiment ressemblant à un centre d'entraînement pour cadets.

Damon se resservit une tasse de caf et en posa une à côté de ses deux associés, la capitaine le remercia d'un bref signe de tête, écrivant rapidement sur son datapad.

« Alors ? »

Lalee finit son texte et se redressa pour lui sourire.

« J'ai trouvé leur vaisseau. C'est un Transport Léger 3-Z conçu par Nova-drive. Ysi, ça donne quoi ?"

La brunette se redressa :

"J'ai retrouvé trace dans le marche noir d'un vaisseau léger de nova drive qui correspond à peu près la relâche après l'ordre 66."

"Il faut deux pilotes, le Jedi doit avoir des alliés. Leur arrivée correspond à peu près à deux semaines avant chaque attentats."

« On peut donc lancer une recherche galactique, à ce niveau-là, ce n'est pas très dur, si ? »

« On pourrait », admit Lalee, « mais lancer une recherche galactique est le meilleur moyen de faire savoir à nos ennemis que nous les cherchons, essayons de garder notre effet de surprise. »

« Comment ? »

Lalee sourit et éteignit la lumière et alluma la projections d'une carte de la galaxie.

« Une fois qu'on a trouvé le vaisseau, c'est assez simple d'avoir les enregistrements de leur départ. Pris seul, cela n'as pas vraiment de sens », dit-elle en affichant la directions du saut.

« Mais si on croise toute les informations... » elle manipula la console pour afficher les cinq autres trajets et zooma vers le lieu où elles s'entrecroisaient.

« C'est Epsilon, non ? », demanda Ysi en se redressant. Lalee confirma alors que Damon s'approchait pour étudier la carte.

« Aucune planète à proximité... »

« Non, ils ne sont pas proches d'une planète en particulier, mais ce genre de véhicule ne doit pas avoir assez de carburant pour faire plusieurs sauts à la suite. Mais il y a six planètes dans cette zone », continua Lalee.

« Alors il faut interroger les astroports de ces planètes sur la présence de ce vaisseau », comprit Damon, suivant le raisonnement de Lalee.

La capitaine se contenta de lui tendre un datapad où leur recherche était décrite. Il comprit que Lalee n'avait fait que lui montrer sa réflexion. Il prit le datapad, y apposa sa signature et l'envoya avant de le déposer.

« Et maintenant, capitaine ? »

Lalee sourit.

« On prend son mal en patience. Moi, je vais m'entraîner, ça fait une longue semaines que je ne fais qu'éplucher de la paperasse, j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose.. » Ysi hocha la tête et attrapa son sniper.

« Je te suis. »

Les deux Mandaloriennes allaient sortir laissant le jeune imperial seul quand Lalee se tourna vers lui.

« Vous voulez venir, Damon ? »

Le jeune homme céda a sa curiosité et accepta avec un grand sourire.

Ils retrouvèrent Klelya, Al-nor et Zak-alec dans une sale d'entraînement.

Lalee s'accroupit près de son frère et étudia le combat en court qui opposait la Twil'ek contre le Mandalorien à l'armure orange. Les esquives étaient rapides et toujours aussi offensives que l'attaque. Lalee se tourna vers Damon :

« Selon vous, lieutenant commandant, qui gagne ? » demanda-t-elle.

Damon étudia le combat et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Votre ami est plus grand et fort et sait s'en servir, mais Klelya est rapide, je pense que les deux sont conscients de leurs points forts et les utilisent. Après, je ne sais pas trop ce que valent leurs armes », répondit-il finalement sans offrir une réponse. Lalee secoua la tête

« Et votre instinct vous pousse à miser sur qui ? », insista-t-elle.

Damon soupira et céda de nouveau.

« Vous ne me lâcherez pas hein ? Bon, je dirais que Klelya est plus mobile. Donc votre lieutenante, capitaine. » La jeune femme sourit.

« Mauvais instinct, Lieutenant-commandant. Regardez mieux » Damon ne comprit pas de suite jusqu'à voir Klelya acculée et Zak'Alec la plaquer au sol avec violence. Il lui bloqua les mains dans une prise et la relâcha quand la jeune femme se laissa faire. Il lui tendit la mains pour l'aider à se redresser.

Damon hocha la tête « Pourriez vous faire mieux, capitaine ? » s'enquit-il.

Lalee sourit et mit son casque « Al-Nor, Zak ? »

Les deux homme hochèrent la tête et se mirent de chaque côté de la jeune femme. Lalee attendit que son frère ait verrouillé son casque pour passer à l'action. Évitant l'attaque de Zak, elle se baissa, frappa son tibia pour le déséquilibrer et utilisa un filin pour attraper la lame de son frère, qui frappa ainsi à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle roula et se redressa en sortant sa vibrolame qu'elle ne se permit pas d'allumer. Glissant au dessous du tir de Zak'Alec, elle se rapprocha de ce dernier pour engager un combat au corps à corps acharné empêchant son frère de pouvoir intervenir à distance. Ses coups étaient efficace, rapides et calculés, et Damon pouvait deviner qu'elle ne retenait pas ses coups. Elle semblait presque danser, passant entre les coups et parant ce qu'elle ne pouvait esquiver avec une facilité presque insultante. Elle mit Zak à terre et n'attendit pas de vérifier qu'il était hors jeu pour s'attaquer à son frère. Leur style de combat pouvait sembler similaire, mais Damon comprit finalement qu'il n'en était rien. Al-Nor et Lalee avaient la même manière de se mouvoir, très rapide et dans des gestes précis, mais leur ressemblance se stoppait là.

Lalee était très mobile, changeant de cible parfois au milieu d'une attaque. Al-nor se reposait plus sur sa puissance et ses armes, moins mobile mais assez rapide. Damon vit Zak se redresser et se glisser dans le dos de Lalee. Une voix grave et douce à sa gauche l'empêcha de prévenir la jeune femme.

« Selon vous qui vas gagner se combat, lieutenant Commandant Damon ? »

Le jeune impérial se tourna vers son interlocuteur et perdit sa voix en reconnaissant sa haute stature, ses yeux rouges et sa peau bleue.

« Grand amiral Thrawn ? » finit-il par murmurer n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de parler directement au Chiss.

« Je crains ne pas faire partie de cette bataille, lieutenant. » répondit Thrawn d'une voix presque mielleuse. Le jeune commandant comprit qu'il faisait allusion à sa question et reposa son regard sur le combat auquel plusieurs impériaux assistaient.

Zak et Al-nor semblaient plus coordonnés contre Lalee qui utilisait juste sa vibrolame

« Eh bien.. », il avala sa salive et se reprit. « La capitaine Lalee est très efficace, mais ses adversaires la connaissent bien, ont des armes aussi efficaces et ont l'avantage du nombre et de la force physique. Je dirais Al-nor et Zak-alec », répondit-il finalement.

Thrawn sourit sans répondre, regardant le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Lalee repoussa son frère d'un coup de boule, enfonça son coude dans son thorax et lui balaya les jambes violemment. Sa lame à la main, elle se retourna vers son deuxième adversaire.

« Vos prévisions auraient pu être justes, lieutenant Commandant, cependant la capitaine Lalee dispose d'un élément qui la rend extrêmement redoutable. »

Damon se tourna vers son supérieur : « Puis-je vous demander lequel, grand amiral ? »

Lalee esquiva les trois tirs de Zak, roula et arriva dans son dos, elle para le coup de son adversaire, saisissant son bras et accompagna son mouvement, le faisant rouler au sol un peu plus loin, avant d'utiliser sa lame pour plaquer Zak au sol, une lame contre la gorge de son adversaire, qui céda quand Lalee appuya sur le bas de son dos, l'empêchant de se redresser. Elle rangea sa lame et tendit la mains à son coéquipier qui la saisit pour se redresser.

« La capitaine Skirata est un élément imprévisible. »

Lalee retira son casque en se tournant vers Damon et sembla surprise de la présence du grand amiral mais se recréa rapidement un visage neutre et fit un léger salut.

« Grand amiral Thrawn. »

Le grand amiral inclina la tête « Capitaine Lalee, Lieutenant commandant Damon, j'aimerais vous entretenir en privé . »

Lalee hocha la tête : « Maintenant, Amiral ? »

Le grand amiral secoua la tête

« Non, je ne tiens pas à vous interrompre. Dans un quart de rotation dans mon bureau, capitaine, lieutenant commandant. »

Il s'éloigna laissant un silence pesant que Lalee coupa finalement

« Celle-là, je l'avais pas vu venir. »

« Comment tu as fait pour pas le voir venir, il est bleu ?! », s'exclama Ysi amusée. Lalee se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, essayant de ne pas rire.

Oooo

Thrawn laissa ses yeux courir sur ses deux subordonnées, s'attardant un instant de trop sur Lalee.

« Je me demande si vous me souhaitez me parler de votre découverte avant que j'ai à m'en préoccuper », dit-il.

Damon se raidit et Lalee resta un instant silencieuse.

« Sur l'avancé de nos recherches ? », demanda finalement la Mandalorienne ne supportant pas le silence écrasant.

« Non, sur vos résultats », répondit Thrawn en fixant sa femme dans les yeux laquelle refusa de baisser les yeux, l'affrontant du regardant.

« Lequel ? »

Damon semblait avoir la volonté très haute de disparaître dans le sol.

« Que vous avez découvert un Jedi ? » proposa Thrawn

Lalee ne répondit rien, ne trouvant rien à dire qui ne rentrerait pas dans le cercle de l'intime. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle se contraigne particulièrement devant Thrawn mais la présence de Damon l'encombrait. Pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, loin de là. Mais elle se refusait à ne pas respecter la volonté de Thrawn de garder leurs relations secrètes.

« Vous vous doutiez que ca ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçu, capitaine, je me trompe ? »

« Vous vous trompez rarement, c'est un fait, Grand Amiral. Cependant, j'attendais d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour faire ma demande à ma générale », répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Damon empêcha Thrawn de poursuivre en interrogeant Lalee : « Quelle demande ? »

« Celle d'être le détachement chargé de retrouver notre Jedi », dit Lalee avec un une tranquille assurance en se tournant vers son ami.

« Vous comptiez me le dire ? », reprit Thrawn

« Non », avoua Lalee. « Le Jedi est dans le système d'Epsilon et, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'avez aucune possibilité de changer mes actions, Grand Amiral. »

« Votre hiérarchie vous a pourtant placée sous mes ordres, je me trompe, Capitaine ? », continua Thrawn avec un calme olympien.

« Oui, cependant les ordres de mes supérieurs priment sur les vôtres », rappela-t-elle face à Thrawn, Damon avait la curieuse impression que le sujet était devenu beaucoup plus personnel qu'une simple insubordination.

« Commandant lieutenant Damon, je ne vais pas vous retenir loin de vos obligations plus longtemps » , annonça Thrawn en se levant et en croisant les mains dans son dos. Le jeune homme voulut protester mais le regard rouge de l'amiral bloqua ses mots à l'intérieur de sa gorge, aussi il s'inclina avant de sortir, après un regard d'excuse pour la capitaine laissée seule avec le Grand Amiral.

Lalee attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour poser son casque sur le bureau qui les séparait, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur. Son sourire était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle pour qui la connaissait.

« Tu joue à la perfection le Grand Amiral vexé, Thrawn. »

Le susnommé poussa un soupire imperceptible en se rasseyant, s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil de commandement, détaillant la jeune Mandalorienne qui se tenait face à lui.

« Je te remercie de ce compliment, cependant, moi, j'aimerais arriver à savoir à quoi tu joues », répondit-il en se redressant, posant ses mains croisée sur son bureaux.

« A l'ex-chasseuse de prime peut-être ? A ta femme ? Ou encore peut-être , va savoir, à moi-même ? », ricana-t-elle.

Thrawn ferma les yeux un instant, fatigué.

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? » s'enquit-il, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu de provocation.

« Parce que ça ne te concerne pas ? », proposa elle dans un grognement agacé.

« Tu es à mes ordres et tu es ma femme, je pense que ça me concerne », énonça Thrawn.

« L'ordre dans lequel tu mets cela ne me plaît pas, je crois », commenta Lalee sur la forme pour ne répondre sur le fond.

« À une époque, tu l'as accepté », commenta-t-il sobrement.

« Les temps changent, Thrawn, nul être n'est immuable. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » questionna-t-il en la regardant, Lalee passa une mains dans ses cheveux courts, signe très clair chez elle de réflexion.

« J'aimerais dire : rien », affirma-t-elle finalement, « mais ce serait faux », avoua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi donc ?», demanda-t-il curieux.

« Cela ne me suffit plus », annonça-t-elle sobrement en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Mais ce n'est pas réellement le sujet », choisit de couper Thrawn, souhaitant que sa femme réponde à la première question « Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis ? »

« Car ça ne te concerne pas, ce Jedi est une de mes ancienne cibles, et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner ce qui est à moi. »

Son sourire amusé montrait clairement la provocation de la phrase que Thrawn choisit d'ignorer.

« C'est un jeu dangereux », commenta-t-il.

« Mon travail est dangereux, Thrawn », répliqua-t-elle

« Celui-ci est un risque inutile », jugea-t-il

« A tes yeux, peut-être, aux miens, non. », répondit-elle froidement. Elle commençait à s'énerver et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Pourquoi cela est-il si personnel, Lalee ? »

Lalee quitta son mur pour marcher dan la pièce et se retrouver face à lui, elle posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau en se penchant en avant pour planter ses yeux dan les siens.

« Ce Jedi est une de mes anciennes proies. En tant que subordonnée, je t'informe que je vais le traquer. Pourquoi te demander l'autorisation puisque c'est toi qui essaye de m'en empêcher pour une raison purement arbitraire. Qui en fait une histoire personnelle entre nous deux ?! »

Thrawn regarda sa femme avec un air presque fatigué.

« Je ne fais pas une histoire personnelle, Lalee. J'exerce ma fonction qui est de chercher le meilleur mode opératoire pour atteindre un objectif. T'envoyer seule face à un Jedi qui a réussi à survivre aussi longtemps et mener des opérations terroristes ne constitue pas le meilleur mode opératoire possible. Objectivement », rajouta Thrawn avec un haussement de sourcils presque moqueur.

« Tu fais ça pour me protéger ? Sérieusement ? Thrawn, je veux ni de ton aide, ni de tes jugements !Je suis un soldat je fais partie des forces spéciales ! Ma vie est dangereuse », cria elle excédée, se redressant pour tourner comme un animal en cage dans la pièce.

Thrawn se redressa à son tour : « Lalee, je refuse que tu y ailles. »

Lalee se stoppa dans son mouvement, se tourna vers lui et le détailla une longue minute.

« Ça tombe bien, je me fiche de ce que tu veux », dit-elle glaciale avant de sortir laissant Thrawn silencieux dans son bureaux avec une unique certitude supplémentaire : Lalee lui cachait autre chose.

J'était censé poster ce chapitre en octobre, on est en janvier, tout vas bien...

Désolé pour cette longue absence, et pour ce chapitre très court, le huit arrive bientôt c'est promis. 


	8. Chapter 8: L'issue d'une discution

Petit rappel des personnages inventés :

Lalee (humaine): fille de Kal Skirata, capitaine impérial, Mando'ade clan Skirata, officieusement Mariée à Thrawn.

Al-Nor (humain) : Fils de Kal Skirata, grand frère de Lalee, Mando'ade clan Skirata, Impérial.

Ysi (bachelienne) : Cousine d'Al-nor et Lalee, duo de Lalee, mando'ade clan Skirata, Impérial.

Zack'alec (sith) : Vieil ami de Lalee, Mando'ade, Impérial.

Klelya (Twi'lek) : lieutenante de Lalee, mando'ade, Impérial.

grande générale Krave (hybride nautolienne/humaine): Grande Générale Impériale de la 7ᵉ armée, sith, supérieure de Lalee.

Lieutenant Damon(humain) : Lieutenant Commandant impérial.

 **8) L'issue d'une discution**

Lalee était rentrée la veille dans les quartiers qu'on avait attribués à son équipe - lieux qu'elle avait au final très peu vu, préférant profiter deslarges appartements de Thrawn et la présence du Chiss.

Elle y trouva Damon que Ysi avait invité à boire un verre, aussi le petit lieutenant se redressa en la voyant :

« Capitaine, je suis navrée de vous avoir laissé seule face au Grand Amiral, je ne pouvais pas désobéir et..."

Lalee leva la main :

« Ce n'est absolument rien. Ne vous en faite pas, lieutenant » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Elle retira son armure et la rangea avant de s'asseoir sur sa couchette et de taper rapidement son rapport pour sa Générale.

Les autres Mandaloriens avaient compris qu'elle était de trop mauvaise humeur pour accepter de parler de ça, aussi Ysi se contenta de lui tendre une bière brune ce qui fit sourire Lalee alors qu'elle goûtait

« Purée, qui a ramené de la bière mando ? », demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants avant de voir Klelya lever la main. « J'aurais dû m'en douter, superbe idée », dit-elle en vidant la bouteille d'une longue gorgée.

Damon goutta et grimaça

« C'est fort » cracha il en toussant légèrement faisant rire gentiment les Mandaloriens.

« Un peu comme tout ce qui est Mandalorien », reconnut Ysi amusée, « mais on s'y fait. »

Lalee sourit et lentement la soirée s'écoula lentement alors que le taux d'alcool montait doucement. Les deux garçons en arrivèrent à chanter une chanson à boire Mando faisant rire les trois filles alors que Damon restait perdu.

Ysi, les larmes aux yeux, expliqua : « Tu ne comprends pas les paroles, mais crois-moi, c'est juste très drôle. »

Damon se demanda très sincèrement si c'étaient les mêmes farouches guerriers qu'il avait vus se battre une peu plus tôt que ces cinq amis qui buvaient en racontant des bêtises et chanter à tue-tête, puis décida que la réponse était sûrement oui. Les Mandaloriens n'étaient pas des Troopers, ils n'avaient pas la même discipline, ni le même respect des règles, des horaires ou des contraintes, mais ils étaient fraternels, agréables et débridés, mais également efficaces et dangereux.

Cela les rendait intéressants, décida-t-il en reportant sa boisson à ses lèvres avant de recracher sous l'alcool fort de la bière.

« Ah j'y arrive pas… » toussa-t-il faisant sourire Lalee

« Ça viendra, lieutenant commandant. »

Elle reçut alors un message – la réponse de sa générale.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Krave avant sur le Jedi, mais la Générale ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Elle avait surtout l'air énervée que Thrawn se soit formellement opposé à son projet de traque sans l'avertir.

Lalee développa donc, en réponse, la mission et les risques qu'elle comportait et conclut son rapport et sa requête par une remarque sarcastique et néanmoins vraie

« Rien que moi ou mes hommes n'avont pas affronté et vaincu. » Elle envoya le rapport, la réponse apparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard

« Mission accordée. J'attends la localisation exacte, préparez-vous à rentrer à Epsilon. »

Lalee ferma son datapad sachant que cette conversation-là était finie.

Debout, face à la paroi de verre acier qui le séparait du vide, Thrawn tourna un instant les yeux pour regarder l'heure – on perdait rapidement la notion du temps dans l'espace. Il constata avec amertume qu'il était presque l'heure à laquelle il aurait dû se lever s'il s'était seulement couché, si seulement le visage énervé et résolue de son épouse avait cessé de flotter derrière ses paupières, comme un grain de sable irritant.

Il soupira alors que sa main tapotait le métal froid de son bureau dans un geste nerveux qui l'irrita plus qu'autre chose.

Il était incapable de trouver une explication rationnelle au comportement de Lalee, autre que le soupçon lancinant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et le constat désolant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de ce secret.

Un bip le fit regarder l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une communication holographique venant de la grande Générale Krave.

Le Chiss passa une mains sur son visage et prit le temps d'en faire disparaître la fatigue de son visage avant de répondre.

« Grande Générale Krave », salua-t-il quand l'hologramme de la générale apparut face à lui.

« Grand Amiral Thrawn », répondit froidement la générale.

Les deux Impériaux se dévisagèrent une longue minute laissant le silence s'installer, leurs yeux avaient beau être jaune ou rouge, leurs regards étaient également glaciaux.

Ce fut la Générale qui rompit le contact la première, fermant les yeux pour lâcher un soupir qui tenait plus de l'agacement que de la fatigue, ce qui en soit n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Je suppose que cette conversation est inévitable je n'ai que moi-même à blâmer pour l'avoir autant retardée », lança-t-elle.

"Je suppose qu'elle l'est, Générale, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle ait lieu" répondit le Chiss d'une voix maîtrisée.

Elle eut un léger sourire, comme le début d'un rictus qui était tout sauf sincère.

"Et pourtant, nous voilà." Krave leva le bras pour faire cliqueter ses doigts mécaniques entre eux, une habitude qu'elle semblait avoir prise au cours de ses années de services à l'Empire. "Mais cela montre que vous savez parfaitement de quoi il s'agit, et cela nous fait gagner du temps à tous les deux. Alors dites-moi : que pensez-vous que je doive faire du capitaine Lalee Skirata?"

Thrawn prit le temps de se rasseoir à son bureau en joignant les mains sur la table et fermant un instant les yeux ! "Je ne suis pas certain qu'un petit groupe de guerriers aguerris mais fondamentalement impulsifs soit la meilleure réponse à la menace que constitue un Jedi qui a été suffisamment doué pour survivre plus de cinq ans et organisé plusieurs opérations terroristes ."

La Grande Générale acquiesçait lentement en écoutant son opinion, ne le quittant pas du regard. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle ait entendu chacune de ses paroles, et pourtant elle lâcha : "Mauvaise réponse."

Thrawn la regarda sans qu'aucune expression ne vienne changer son visage. Il croisa les mains devant son visage et y appuya son menton" Je suis curieux de comprendre votre position. »

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre, Grand Amiral," déclara Krave d'un ton presque mielleux. "La bonne réponse à cette question était 'Cela n'a aucune importance.'" Le cliquetis de sa main en duracier cessa. « Car la capitaine fait partie de ma division, mon armée, et peu importe que je vous l'ai attribuée dans un cadre ou arrangement quelconque, ce que vous pensez n'aura jamais lieu d'interférer avec MES décisions."

"Je comprends votre point de vue, Générale, mais je me dois de défendre le mien, et de vous donner mes opinions", contra Thrawn d'une voix calme

"Vous ne devez rien du tout.", répliqua-t-elle d'un ton à faire trembler un escadron entier, les derniers mots étant accentués d'une façon glaciale. "Tant que rien ne vous a été demandé, ni par moi ni par Skirata." Elle se remit à jouer de sa prothèse, bien qu'elle donne cette fois plus l'impression d'aiguiser ses griffes que de réfléchir. "Vous êtes quelqu'un de ridiculement intelligent, mon cher Grand Amiral. Tellement que vous en oubliez que d'autres peuvent l'être. La capitaine n'en est pas exclu."

Thrawn réfléchit et ferma les yeux ayant la douloureuse impression de se retrouver face a Lalee "Je sais parfaitement ce que vaut la capitaine Skirata, Générale Krave", répondit-il néanmoins froidement.

"Dans ce cas, vous avez très certainement une explication rationnelle et dénuée de parti-pris et d'attachements émotionnels quand à votre décision de la dissuader d'entreprendre une mission que J'AI autorisée."

Krave paraissait aussi impassible qu'un marbre, si ce n'était pour le mouvement perpétuel de sa main et l'éclat surnaturel de ses yeux même à travers la projection holographique.

"Avec tout le recul nécessaire, Générale, je m'interroge sur l'implication -bien que très efficace- de la capitaine. Je crains parfois qu'elle fasse de l'élimination de ce problème une vendetta personnelle" commenta avec lenteur et détachement Thrawn après un instant de réflexion sur le choix des mots.

Krave leva cette fois sa main de chair, baissant l'autre en intimant le silence au Chiss.

"Votre remarque est notée, et si cela devient en effet un problème je m'en chargerai, bien que je sache parfaitement quoi attendre d'une unité Mandalorienne en roue libre." Elle soupira, et bien que son visage ne perdit rien de son intensité, son regard s'adoucit très légèrement.

"C'est vous, Thrawn, que j'accuse de rendre les choses personnelles. Avez-vous seulement assez de recul pour vous rendre compte de cela ?"

Thrawn ne se départit pas de son sourire malgré l'attaque directe de l'hybride et répondit de la même voix calme

"J'avais cru comprendre que la philosophie sith ne méprisait pas les décisions basées sur les sentiments. Vous avez décidément encore beaucoup de chose à m'apprendre, Grande Générale. Je vous remercie donc de cette leçon que j'aurais à cœur de garder en mémoire. D'ailleurs je prends d'ores et déjà dates pour un débriefing objectif et dépassionné des résultats obtenus lors de cette mission."

Même avec le grésillement incessant de l'hologramme, il ne fut pas difficile de voir la main de la Grande Générale se refermer légèrement en griffes, la Force se resserrant avec son geste autour de la trachée de Thrawn.

"Faites attention, Grand Amiral, à ne pas oublier à qui vous vous adressez..." gronda-t-elle, ses yeux brillants comme deux flammes de mauvais augure.

"Ni la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Je détesterais devoir annoncer à l'Empereur que j'ai dû retirer l'un de mes meilleurs éléments des mains de la plus brillante figure de sa marine, parce que Mitth'Raw'Nuruodo a perdu de vue les intérêts de l'Empire au profit des siens."

Darth Krave avait toujours eut la passion de la culture et le talent pour les langues, aspects que le leader suprême de la galaxie partageait. Ce qui, en soi, pouvait expliquer l'étrange aisance avec laquelle elle avait pu prononcer son nom complet, presque aussi bien que l'Empereur lui-même l'avait fait le jour où il avait rencontré le Chiss

Thrawn avait porté la main à sa gorge cherchant l'air, mal à l'aise et ne souhaitant pas montrer la détresse montante dut au manque d'oxygène. Le manque d'air teinta lentement ses joues de violet. Sa main chercha à dégager sa gorge de l'emprise invisible. Krave relâche la pression quand la peur teinta les yeux de Thrawn. Le Chiss s'appuya sur son bureau tirant sur le haut de son uniforme toussant légèrement essuyant de récupérer son souffle.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que cette menace était nécessaire, Générale" dit il d'une voix rendue rauque en se massant la gorge.

« Une leçon, grand amiral. Une simple leçon puisque vous tenez tant à vous familiariser avec les Siths. »

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **voila voila, je fais des chapitres tres court sinon vous auriez des nouvelle de mois tout les trois mois...**


	9. Chapter 9: À qui confier sa vie ?

**Petit rappel des personnages inventés :**

Lalee (humaine): fille de Kal Skirata capitaine impérial, Mando, officieusement mariée à Thrawn

Al-Nor (humain) : Fils de Kal Skirata grand frère de Lalee, Mando.

Ysi (bachelienne): Cousine d'al-nor et Lalee, duo de Lalee, Mando

Zack'alec (sith) : Vieil ami de Lalee, Mando

Klelya (Twi'lek) : lieutenante de Lalee, mMndo,

grande générale Krave (hybride nautolienne/humaine): Grande Générale Impériale, Sith, supérieure de Lalee.

Lieutenant Damon(humain) : **Lieutenant Command** **ant** impérial.

 **Chapitre 9 : À qui confier sa vie ?**

Lalee était en train de finir de s'équiper seule dans sa chambre. Quand une présence la stoppa dans ses mouvements. Elle se retourna en finissant d'armer les gantelets de ses poignets pour relever les yeux vers son époux

« Thrawn » salua-t-elle d'une voix que Thrawn plaça entre le glacial et le moqueur.

Thrawn attrapa le casque de sa femme pour le faire tourner entre ses mains en en appréciant la légèreté et la puissance du métal. Il retraça du doigt une marque graver dans la peinture bleue qui le recouvrait.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te l'interdire, j'aurais dû expliquer ce que je pensais. »

Lalee releva les yeux de son poignet.

« Non, tu n'aurais pas dû », commenta-t-elle finalement en verrouillant le lance-flamme avec un geste trop marqué pour êtres totalement calme.

« Tu me caches quelque chose », annonça Thrawn sans préambule.

Lalee regarda son mari avec un air interdit

« Quoi donc ? », choisit-elle de demander

« J'aimerais justement que tu me le dises, Lalee », dit Thrawn en stoppant le casque entre ses deux mains pour le regarder comme s'il allait lui répondre plus clairement que sa femme.

« Si c'était vrai, par essence, je ne t'en parlerais pas. Ta question n'a aucun sens », dit Lalee en se détournant pour attraper sa vibrolame et la fixer dans son dos.

Thrawn la regarda fronçant les sourcils et s'avança vers elle.

« Si tu me mens, comment puis-je te faire confiance ? », interrogea-t-il en regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

Lalee prit son casque des mains de son mari avec un air froid.

« Que tu aies confiance en moi ou pas, je continuerai d'exister, tu le sais ça ? », glissa la jeune femme agacée. Son casque entre ses mains, elle s'éloigna .

« Grand amiral Thrawn, ce fut un honneur de travailler avec vous », dit-elle avant de sortir des appartements que l'amiral avait attribués à son équipe,passant son casque.

Thrawn étudia la jeune femme et poussa un soupir imperceptible :  
« Alors ont en est là ? Tu n'as pas trouvé d'autre moyens que dire à Krave de me tuer pour me quitter ? »  
Lalee se stoppa et en se retournant vers lui. Elle hésita puis donna un coup de coude dans la console, fermant la porte rapidement. Elle retira son casque affichant un air incrédule :

« Quoi ?! Attends, j'ai demandé quoi à Krave ? » questionna-t-elle sans cacher sa surprise.

« Krave m'a averti de ne plus me mêler de vos affaires… de manière disons… convaincante », raconta-t-il en pressant sa gorge avec un regard glacial pour sa femme.

Lalee posa son casque et s'appuya au mur :

« Donc… Résumons… J'ai ordonné à Krave de te tuer pour te quitter. C'est ça ? »  
Thrawn croisa les bras.

« Puisque tu as dit toi-même que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. »

Lalee le regarda incrédule puis leva les yeux au ciel théâtralement.

« Si j'étais capable d'ordonner à Krave de te tuer et qu'elle le fasse, je serais l'impératrice de cet univers, pas capitaine. »

« Tu ne veux pas être impératrice », pointa Thrawn impassible.  
« C'est un fait relativement avéré », confirma Lalee avant de soupirer « Passons sur le fait que cela ne m'apporterait rien. Si je veux te quitter, il me suffit de te le dire, c'est un des rares avantage au fait que notre mariage soit secret. Et pour finir, si je l'avais souhaité, quand bien même, je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais pas moi-même. Même payer un chasseur de prime me parait plus simple que de convaincre une Dame Sith qui est, en plus, ma grande générale… »

Elle le regarda en croisant les bras « Alors ? Peux-tu envisager que Krave ait agi comme ça seulement parce que tu l'as provoqué ? »

Thrawn secoua légèrement la tête et s'assit sur la couchette :

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me caches ni pourquoi. »

Lalee hésita puis vint s'accroupir face à lui et posa une main sur le genou de son époux :

« Ça ne te concerne peut-être pas, Thrawn », dit-elle en cherchant le regard rouge du Chiss. « Pardonne-moi, je dois y aller », murmura elle en caressant le creux de sa joue avant qu'il n'ait pu creuser cette affirmation.

Thrawn soupira :« Puis-je te faire confiance ? »

Lalee le regarda puis sourit :« Tu me confirais ta vie ? »

« Tu as déjà ta réponse », commenta Thrawn en l'étudiant

Lalee lui sourit de nouveau et l'embrassa pour finir cette conversation et clore le sujet : « Je dois vraiment y aller. Je t'aime, Thrawn, n'en doutes pas »

Elle remit son casque et le salua avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Lalee gagna la plateforme où était son vaisseau et fronça les sourcils en voyant Pallaeon et Damon en train de parler avec son équipe.

Elle s'approcha et retira son casque devant l'amiral

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Amiral ? »

« J'aimerais que Damon vienne avec nous », indiqua Pallaeon, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Lalee haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête lentement :

« San vouloir vous vexer, Amiral, c'est du ressort des forces spéciales. Notre équipe est faite pour être efficace, rajouter quelqu'un… déséquilibre nos actions, nous serions plus performants seuls. On n'est pas vraiment là pour faire baby-sitter... », argumenta-t-elle en essayent d'être le moins condescendant possible.

Travailler avec Pallaeon, elle l'avait appris ses deux dernières semaines, fonctionner mieux en le convaincant.

L'amiral secoua la tête :

« C'est idiot, mais je croyais que nous pouvions nous défendre seuls. »

« Nous ? », s'étonna elle

« Oui, je viens également, c'est un ordre du grand Amiral. »

Lalee parut suffisamment surprise pour que Pallaeon hausse un sourcil

« Je croyais qu'il vous l'avait dit. »

Lalee secoua la tête :

« « Non, Il veut des témoins ? Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix », soupira-t-elle, dépitée.

Pallaeon tenta de la rassurer :

« Cependant, nous vous obéirons, Capitaine. »

Lalee le détailla pour être sûr qu'il ne la dupait pas.

« Votre méfiance est vexante », remarqua l'homme.

La Mandalorienne s'autorisa un sourire

« Vous ne m'avez jamais donné de raison d'avoir toute confiance en vous, Amiral », remarqua-t-elle. « Mais j'apprécie vos efforts. On ferra le briefing en route, dépêchons-nous », annonça-t-elle en montant la rampe en les invitant à la suivre. Le vaisseau était aérien, la rampe se referma sur eux. Après un cours couloir, ils arrivèrent dans un espace commun plus large. Une porte semblait donner sur les moteurs, une trappe à une cale supposée. L'espace était meublé d'une table et de deux banquettes, de larges placards et une table de projection

Sur la gauche, Zack'Alec et Al-nor manipulaient des grilles et les encraient dans le sol pour en faire une cellule.

« Je m'en suis servie durant mes années au service de la guilde, ce vaisseau est fait pour pouvoir garder des prisonniers », indiqua-t-elle en ouvrant une porte sur ce qui apparut comme être une armurie. Lalee changea ses deux blasters légers pour un une lourde arme de poing. Elle en changea le mode sur incapacitant et le fixa sur sa cuisse. Elle hésita puis prit quelques lames fines qu'elle cacha dans son armure dans un espace qui avait été fait pour cela.

Damon trouva ce spectacle presque fascinant, rare été ceux qui pouvaient se venter d'avoir vu une armure mandalorienne d'aussi près. Ysi s'approcha et changea son arme pour un sniper qu'elle accrocha sur son épaule. Elle fixa ensuite un blaster sur chaque cuisse et prit une courte vibrolame qui disparut dans son armure. Lalee lui sourit et s'éloigna dans le couloir qui menait vers l'avant du vaisseau suivit de la Twil'ek. Damon et Pallaeon se retrouvèrent abandonnés dans le vaisseau, et ce fut Damon le premier à prendre l'initiative de s'asseoir.

L 'Eclipse avait décollé depuis une dizaine de minutes et disparut des écrans de la 7e flotte en passant en hyperespaces. quand Pallaeon et Damon semblèrent attendre quelque chose. Lalee réapparut dans la piece et observa les deux imperiaux puis ses amis qui étaient tout en train de finir de préparée leur équipement.

« Bien, tout le monde connaît son rôle », estima-t- elle « Restez en vie. Je veux les rebelles vivants mais, par ordre de la Générale, n'y laissez pas votre vie », dit-elle avec un sourire. Tous hochèrent la tête, Zac'Alek lâcha une phrase à l'oreille de la Twi'lek qui eut un rire bref. Ysi fronça les sourcils

« Rien d'autre, Lalee ? »

Lalee saisit sa vibrolame avec un sourire glacial

« Si, le Jedi est à moi », précisa-t-elle en caressant les gravures de son arme avant de la fixer dans son dos et vérifiant le chargement de ses armes.

Pallaeon secoua la tête

« Drôle de briefing. »

« Aucun d'entre eux n'est un Stormtrooper. On se connaît, c'est ce qui nous rend efficaces. Chacun sait son rôle. »

Damon hocha la tête

« Et vous pourriez développer ? Pour nous ? »

Lalee ferma le placard dans lequel elle fouillait en rangeant la courte triple lame au niveau de sa cuisse

« Très bien, Ysi est un soutien, elle prendra un point en hauteur, c'est une sniper et elle est chargée de protéger nos arrières, surtout les miens.

Klelya restera non loin d'elle pour protéger ses arrières, c'est aussi une tireuse même si elle est très efficace au corps à corps, mais elle préféra toujours les attaque à distance

Al-Nor et Zac'Aleck sont des guerriers au corps à corps comme moi, ils sont puissants et, pour ce genre de mission, ils servent juste à se battre. Sur un champ de bataille, je n'hésite pas à les mettre en première ligne, ils sont des électrons libres et ils ont une très bonne vision du terrain.

Même si je ne suis pas une trop mauvaise snipeuse, j'ai tendance à privilégier le corps à corps et, ici, je me focaliserai sur le Jedi. D'autres questions ? »

Pallaeon hocha la tête :

« Vous pouvez décrire chacun de vos hommes comme ça ? », sourit-il, malgré tout impressionné.

« Évidement, c'est moi qui ai organisé nos équipes. Après, j'ai 15 hommes sous mes ordres, et ils ne sont pas formés par les académies impériales qui ressortent le même type de personne, Mes équipes sont plus variées, comme nos missions le nécessitent »,

« Et puis, je connaissais la plupart avant de travailler avec eux », rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Et nous ? », demanda Damon.

« Je serais tentée de vous proposer de veiller sur le vaisseau, mais je vous dirai juste ce que je dirais à n'importe qui, ne gênez pas mes hommes », elle soupira « quoi que, Amiral je ne peux pas me permettre de vous ordonner quoi que ce soit,. Damon, j'aimerais te demander un service. »

Damon hésita puis accepta d'un signe de tête.

« Pourrais-tu garder mon vaisseau. Je vais t'apprendre à le diriger. Les commandes commencent à dater un peu », dit elle « Suis-moi. »

Elle se dirigea vers le cockpit suivit par le petit commandant qui y entra avec un air surpris

« Je ne reconnais pas les commandes. »

Lalee laissa sa main gantée effleurer le tableau de bord et s'autorisa un sourire « mon père l'a fait faire pour moi, c'est un modèle unique construit avant la Guerre des Clones. Il peut héberger un équipage de 5 personnes, du moins c'est confortable jusqu'à cinq personne », dit elle « les porte latérales du couloir donnent sur des cabines », elle sourit. « Assieds-toi, je vais te montrer les commandes », reprit-elle en lui indiquant le siège du copilote. « Il peut y avoir un copilote, mais il est également conçu pour être pilotable seul ». Elle lui apprit rapidement les commandes et le testa plusieurs fois avant de cesser de le harceler

« Tu y feras attention, c'est mon bijou, ce vaisseau » prévint- elle en souriant. Damon hocha pensivement la tête ense rendant compte de la confiance que lui offrait Lalee en lui laissant les commandes de l'Ellipse même pour un laps de temps aussi court.

Ils revinrent dans l'espace principal ou les Mandaloriens avait fini d'installer des cages.

Lalee vérifia son équipement une dernière fois puis s'assit attendant qu'ils arrivent à leur destination. Une fois l'Ellipse sortie de l'hyperespace, elle vérifia comment Damon s'en sortait avant de lui indiquer ou se rendre. Finalement, elle saisit son casque et regarda son équipe.

« Tout le monde règle sa fréquence sur 6-6 » ordonna-t- elle avant d'enfiler son casque et de le verrouiller.

Elle vérifia chaque particularité de son armure alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hyperespace.

Elle désigna les deux impériaux :

« Je veux un signal de votre part toutes les cinq minutes » indiqua-t-elle en dernier, la voix déformée par son casque.

Damon sourit :

« Ne vous en faite pas pour nous, capitaine, occupez-vous du Jedi. »

La Mandalorienne rit : « ce n'est pas vous qui me déconcentreriez. Ysi, tu te charges de garder un œil sur ses deux-là », ordonna-t-elle.

Elle demanda ensuite à Damon de survoler leur cible et de se poser plus loin et de rester en retrait. Il obéit alors que Lalee et ses hommes se dirigeaient vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Les cinq Mandaloriens traversèrent le bouclier qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte en vol, et ouvrirent cette dernière en s'accrochant aux barreaux soudés au mur.

Ils sautèrent et attendirent un instant avant d'utiliser leur jet-pack pour s'orienter, aussi rapides et efficaces que silencieux. Il faisait nuit sur la planète, le rebelle chargé de surveiller les alentours ne donna jamais l'alerte.

Les cinq Mandaloriens se déployèrent, méthodiques et parfaitement synchronisés. Ysi se positionna de sorte à voir tous les alentours du bâtiment ; Klelya se glissa aux côtés de Lalee, chacune d'un côté de la porte, Elles n'eurent même pas besoin de mots pour se synchroniser et enfoncer la porte.

La plupart des rebelles s'éloignèrent, rabattus sur Zac-Alec et Al-Nor qui patientaient à la seconde issue pour engager le combat.

« Lalee, Pallaeon intervient, je fais quoi » demanda Ysi. Lalee soupira

« Je peux rien lui dire », choisit-elle de répondre. « Évite qu'il finisse mort, Thrawn apprécierait peut », rajouta-t-elle après une demis-seconde de réflexion.

« Et s'il devient gênant ? » insista Ysi.

Lalee haussa les épaule :« Vivant, c'est le mot d'ordre de cette mission »

La fouille de la bâtisse fut méthodique, cependant Lalee ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes quand elle vit la lame laser crépiter à quelques millimètres de sa tête. La lame laissa une marque sur son épaulière. Lalee étudia la situation en une fraction de seconde : le lieu, confiné, ne lui offrait pas de réel espace, et elle serait désavantagée. Elle rengaina son arme de poings et attendit que le Jedi, trop jeune, charge. Erreur fatale. Sur ses gardes, elle pivota un instant et utilisa la poussée du Jedi pour le faire passer par la fenêtre, accompagnant son mouvement pour l'y suivre.

Le Jedi se redressa souplement malgré la chute d'un étage alors que la Mandalorienne se posait. Lalee dégaina sa vibrolame et se mit en garde.

Le Jedi tendit la main vers elle lui arrachant un sourire

« Ça marche moins bien sur les esprits forts, n'est-ce pas, gamin ? », se moqua-t-elle, tournant autour de sa proie.

Elle avait découvert par le passé que, si elle n'était pas sensible à la force, comme beaucoup de Mandaloriens, elle était également insensible aux manipulations d'esprit par cette dernière.

Le jedi engagea le combat : sa lame bleue brillant dans le noir et illuminant les deux combattants . Les lames s'entrechoquaient, le sabre laser noircissant le métal Mandalorien sans parvenir a le couper.

D'un point de vue extérieur, Pallaeon savait déjà qui avait gagné : la Mandalorienne avait une haine certaine pour les Jedis. Mais elle l'utilisait avec distance, ne se laissant pas diriger par cette dernière. Elle était une redoutable combattante, ses gestes étaient précis, puissants. Elle utilisait la totalité de ses capacités physiques et contrôlait son armure avec une précision née d'une longue habitude. Le Jedi face à elle était haletant, submergé par la colère, l'amertume et la peur. Il était doué pour un Padawan, mais sa maîtrise de la force était bancale quand Lalee utilisait les armes de son armure avec naturel.

Le Jedi se montra néanmoins étonnamment malin et arracha la lame des mains de la Mandalorienne en usant de la force, au lieu d'essayer d'aller la chercher. Lalee continua son geste en sortant un canif à trois lames pour l'enfoncer dans l'omoplate du jeune homme. Elle tourna l'arme d'un geste rapide avant de se retirer d'une roulade ramassant sa lame au passage alors que le Jedi tenait son épaule en sang, son sabre roulant sur le sol.

Un filin lumineux sortit de son bracelet s'enroulant autour du manche du sabre laser le ramenant à la main de l'ancienne chasseuse de prime qui l'alluma d'un geste qui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait ce genre d'arme. D'un geste, elle croisa les deux lames sous la gorge du Jedi

« Tu as perdu, rends-toi », annonça la Mandalorienne sobrement. Le jedi se crispa puis jeta un regard à ses amis au sol parfois évanoui parfois blesser plus ou moins gravement, les mains retenues dans le dos alors que les Mandaloriens leur retiré chaque arme avec soins.

Il secoua la tête en se laissant faire quand les lourdes menottes faite pour empêcher l'usage de la force se fermèrent sur ses poignets.

Damon posa le transporteur et l'ouvrit permettant au Mandaloriens d'y enfermer les prisonniers, alors qu'Ysi descendait de son perchoir se posant parmi ses amis, son lourd sniper toujours entre les mains.

Lalee accompagna Ysi et Klelya pour vérifier la battisse, fouillant chaque tiroir, chaque cache. Lalee finit par mettre la main sur un cube taillé et sculpter, elle en avait déjà vue un dans les affaires d'un jedi. Elle le garda à la main et finit de fouiller en demandant à Klelya de récupérer toutes les données qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Les trois Mandaloriennes finir par revenir au vaisseau où les prisonniers avaient été attachés assis dans alors que le Jedi avait droit à une cage particulière que Lalee avait gardée de son ancien travail. Pallaeon interrogeait les rebelles lorsque Lalee ferma la porte du vaisseau. Elle lui sourit amusé « J'espère que votre rapport rendra compte de l'efficacité de notre intervention, Amiral. » »

Pallaeon se retourna vers la jeune capitaine et sourit à son tour.

« J'en ferais part au Grand Amiral, Capitaine, tout comme votre modération. »

Lalee grinça des dents et lui offrit un sourire moqueur : « Je suis sûre que quelque part vous êtes un peu déçu. »

Salut, là vous le voyez pas vraiment, mais je sautille je joie, car j'ai presque fini la partie présentation et mise en contexte de cette histoire.

Oui oui, neuf chapitre (en vrais il y en auras 11) de mise en contexte tout ça tout ça. Vous aller bientôt découvrir la raison de beaucoup de détails en apparence inutile.

Breeeef, je me tais ou je vais trop en dire.  
En vous souhaitant une très bonne semaine,

Fenicina.


	10. Chapter 10: la diplomatie, un art

Petit rappel des personnages inventés :

Lalee (humaine): fille de Kal Skirata, capitaine impérial, mando, officieusement mariée à Thrawn.

Al-Nor (humain) : Fils de Kal Skirata grand frère de Lalee, mando.

Ysi (bachelienne): Cousine d'Al-Nor et Lalee, duo de Lalee, mando.

Zack'Alec (sith) : Vieil ami de Lalee, mando.

Klelya (Twi'lek) : lieutenante de Lalee, mando.

grande générale Krave (hybride nautolienne/humaine): Grande Générale Impériale, sith, supérieure de Lalee.

Lieutenant Damon (humain) : Lieutenant Commandant impérial.

Chapitre 10 : l'art compliqué de la diplomatie

Lalee parla un peu avec l'équipage puis s'excusa sans en dire plus et rentra dans sa cabine où elle laissa son casque et prit la copie des données que lui avait remise Klelya pour l'étudier. Elle la passa au peigne fin pour éviter tout virus invisible puis le brancha sur son datapad. Elle grimaça en voyant les données cryptées et soupira. Évidement. Qui aurait laissé des données sans sécurité ? Pas quelqu'un de respectable en tout cas, mais c'était fatiguant. Elle étudia le code puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était un code appris aux clones et assez facilement assimilable pour que les Jedis l'apprennent. Elle tapa la clé pour le traduire et fronça les sourcils en n'obtenant rien de lisible. Finalement, le rebelle était peut-être plus intelligent que ce qu'elle avait cru.  
Elle s'assit sur son lit et fronça les sourcils cherchant une réponse à l'énigme. Elle découvrit finalement assez rapidement la modification de ce code par le Jedi. Malin mais pas assez.

Elle ouvrit les données et les lues en diagonal. Certaines lui étaient totalement inconnues : des lieux de résistance, des lieux de marché noir, des noms, beaucoup de noms. Quand est-ce que les gens retiendront que le seul endroit discret pour y cacher quelque chose était sa cervelle ?!

Elle hésita puis décida de copier la plupart des données, elle n'avait pas le temps de retenir tout ce que cela contenait et reverrouilla le tout.

Ce serait à l'Empire de retrouver le code.

Elle retira le stock de données et la copie qu'elle en avait faite. Elle glissa la fine puce de données décodées dans son gant et remit l'autre en évidence près de l'objet du Jedi. Elle grimaça sentant son bras la tirer de plus en plus. Sa tenue était légèrement brûlée et la peau noircie par la chaleur du sabre laser. Elle grimaça et soupira, retira la plaque de son épaule puis écarta les pans de tissus pour mieux voir. Elle serra les dents quand les mailles du tissu fondu s'arrachèrent de la brûlure. Lalee ouvrit d'un coup de coude la petite porte menant à un point d'eau et observa la fine marque qui s'étendait de l'arrière de son épaule et sortit d'un placard des pansements à bacta. Ça suffirait amplement. L'avantage des sabres laser était la cautérisation quasi immédiate des plaies supprimant le risque d'infection, mais le bacta éviterait une cicatrisation trop lente et aiderait ses nerfs à vif à se reformer correctement sous la peau. On lui avait appris depuis toujours les gestes à faire en cas de blessures. Elle appliqua le pansement s'aidant du miroir et soupira. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage retirant les quelques courtes mèches qui retombait devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux commençaient à devenir trop long à son goût.

Deux coups brefs sur la porte lui firent relever la tête

« Oui ? »

« C'est Damon, nos supérieurs nous demandent un rapport. »

« J'arrive. »

Lalee se redressa et ouvrit la porte de sa cabine pour rejoindre Pallaeon et Damon devant l'holo-projecteur où brillait non pas une mais deux silhouettes : Krave était assise derrière son bureau les mains croisées sous son menton, et Thrawn, debout, les mains croisées dans le dos comme à son habitude.

Lalee les salua, croisant les mains dans son dos pour son rapport « Grand amiral Thrawn, Grande Générale Krave. »

« Capitaine Lalee, ravie de vous voir indemne. »

Lalee porta presque instinctivement sa main à son bras. Devant le froncement de sourcil de Krave. elle écarta la question d'un geste de la main.  
« Rien qui ne soit pas superficiel général. Les rebelles ont été capturés vivants conformément à vos instructions. »

« Je n'en doutai pas un instant, Capitaine. Je ne vous fais pas confiance pour rien. »

« On les ramène à Epsilon ? », demanda Lalee s'adressant directement à sa générale sans accorder un regard à Thrawn. Le travail étant le travail, elle éviterait leurs interactions au strict minimum.

« Pas Epsilon, Capitaine. La cité impériale. »

Lalee n'avait jamais comprit l'intérêt de l'empereur à renommer Coruscante, la cité impériale mais ne le fit pas remarquer à haute voix et hocha sobrement la tête.

« Donc, notre destination est Coruscante… »

« Oui. L'Empereur veut voir votre capture de lui-même », annonça Thrawn.

Lalee fronça les sourcils :« Comment ça ? »

« L'Empereur veut te rencontrer, Lalee », annonça Krave avec bien moins de détours que Thrawn. Lalee soupira

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix… »

« Pas vraiment », confirma Krave connaissant l'aversion de sa subordonnée pour les cérémonies officielles.

Lalee hocha la tête et sortit l'Holocron récupéré auprès des rebelles  
« J'ai copié toutes les données des rebelles, mais elles semblent codées… Et, par ailleurs… j'ai trouvé ça. »

Elle sortit l'objet octogonal bleu légèrement brillant trouvé dans les affaires du Jedi ainsi que le sabre laser de ce dernier « Le sabre, je sais ce que c'est, l'autre, je sais que j'en ai vus sur plusieurs Jedi. Je me suis dit que ça avait une importance », justifia-t-elle.  
Krave parut surprise puis sourit :

« J'apprécie énormément vos initiatives, Capitaine. Remettez toutes les affaire du Jedi avec le prisonnier. Le Haut Général Nascal prendra ton rapport écrit. J'aimerais que ce soit fait avant votre arrivée à la Cité impériale. »

Lalee hocha une dernière fois la tête « A vos ordres, Grande Générale Krave. »

« Bien. Sur ce, Capitaine, Amiral Pallaeon, Grand amiral Thrawn. »  
L'holo frisa un instant avant de disparaître.

Thraw prit la suite de la conversation  
« Bien, je vous rejoindrai à la Cité impériale, j'ai un rendez-vous avec l'Empereur en personne », annonça-t-il.

« Félicitation, grand Amiral », salua Lalee avec un sourire, ravie de cette information, apres leur derniere conversation elle eserait pouvoir le revoir avant de devoir retourné sur la base militaire d'epsilon.

Thrawn les salua poliment, Damon et elle, et disparut. Lalee soupira profondément

« C'est parti pour les rapports écrit… La partie que je déteste… »  
« Vous n'avez pas l'air de mal vous débrouiller avec les papiers, pourtant », com menta Damon en repensant à l'enquête.  
« C'est de la chasse… Ça, c'est de la paperasse. »

Elle regarda ses confrères :« On enlève pas l'armure, on fait des rondes jusqu'à Coruscante. Ysi prend ma cabine, Klelya, tu dormiras dans la cabine de Zack et Al-Nor, et vous deux vous céderez les vôtres, vous prendrez les premiers tours. Ysi et Klelya, vous prendrez la relève »,

dit elle avant de se plonger sur son datapad pour taper son rapport.

« Capitaine, ce n'est pas la peine », remarqua Damon, gêné.

Lalee releva à peine les yeux continuant de travailler

« Vous êtes sur son vaisseau, lieutenant, je vous conseille de céder », dit Ysi en défaisant les tresses brunes qui maintenait ses longs cheveux hors de sa vue.

Damon soupira mais accepta la remarque, et les trois gradés finirent leur rapport, Damon et Lalee parlant un peu. Ysi assise pas très loin tapota ses doigts sur la table et se leva pour rejoindre le cockpit.

Lalee sourit ayant repéré la manœuvre, elle prit le temps d'envoyer son rapport avant de se lever et de prendre le même chemin. La Mandalorienne trouva Ysi assit sur le siège du copilote à observer les étoile défiler. La capitaine ferma la porte et s'assit au siège de pilote.

Ysi mit son casque et Lalee fit de même. Elle régla sa fréquence sur celle secrète de leur clan mettant leurs casque sen communication direct et n'acceptant aucun autre récepteur. Ysi voulait être discrète et Lalee était trop fatiguée pour s'offusquer de cette sécurité excessive

« Tu voulais me parler ? » commença elle rêvant juste d'aller se coucher plutôt que d'avoir une conversation.

« À quoi tu joues ? »

Aucune des deux n'avait bougé, personne n'aurait put savoir qu'elles se parlaient , aucune n'était tourné vers l'autre.

« Développe », répondit Lalee

« Tu apprends des mots de Mando à Damon, tu lui montres nos entraînements, tu lui as montré les commande de ton vaisseau… Bon sang Lalee, à quoi tu joues avec cette aruetiss ?! Tu crois que je te connais pas ?! C'est quoi le but cette fois ? »

Lalee se mordit la lèvre. « Je sais pas Ysi. Il m'est sympathique c'est tout. »

« Tu te rend compte à quel point notre position ici est instable, n'est-ce pas. »

« Evidemment, Ysi. »

« Et quand l'Empire se tournera vers Mandalore et que Damon serra notre ennemi, tu le trouveras toujours sympathique ? »

Lalee grogna pour toute réponse.

« Tu sais comme moi que ce moment approche. »

Lalee soupira regardant les étoile défile. « Oui. »

« Et on va faire comment ? » insista Ysi

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Et pour Thrawn ? »

« Thrawn ? » répondit Lalee sur la défensive qu'Ysi mette son mariage dans cette conversation.

« Oui, Thrawn, ton mari… Il en sait beaucoup, et je sais que tes sentiments pour lui sont sincères. Mais si tu disparais, il te cherchera. Pire, s'il doit t'affronter, il te connaît. »

Lalee ferma les yeux « Je ne sais pas, Vod, je trouverais une solution. »

« C'est merveilleux de voir à quel point tu as tout prévu ! » Ysi se redressa, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand Lalee saisit son bras

« C'était mon idée, Je vais trouver des solutions. »

« Je sais, mais je crains qu'on manque de temps, et il nous faut un plant B »

Lalee déglutie, tout aller trop vite à son goût.

Lalee serra son bras « on en reparlera vite, Adi'ka. Tu devrais aller te reposer, maintenant. »

L'arrivé sur Corusante fut longue et on pouvait clairement sentir le soulagement des sept Impériaux quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Le vaisseau était trop petit pour le nombre qu'ils étaient, et même Lalee fut ravie de poser un pied sur la planète. Deux escouades de Troopers, deux gradés dont un indiqué comme appartenant au BSI et deux non-humains les attendaient. L'amiral Thrawn salua son second en titre alors que Lalee fixait le deuxième non-humain, persuader de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Longiligne, protégé par une armure légère grise, ses yeux jaunes ressortaient de sa peau grise plissée, et des marques rouges soulignaient les traits émaciés de son visage.*

Lalee salua le Grand amiral par son titre et inclina la tête devant l'inconnu qu'elle savait avoir déjà rencontré avant. Il la salua en retour

« Puis-je avoir votre Jedi, capitaine ? », réclama-t-il.

Lalee ouvrit la bouche puis avisa la plaque de grade de l'homme. Elle n'avait pas assez bien appris le code impérial pour savoir son rang exact, mais elle savait qu'il était plus élevé dans la hiérarchie qu'elle et que son ton indiquait que ce n'était pas une question.

Elle sourit et fit un signe a son frère, qui maintenait le Jedi, d'approcher.

« Le voici, en espérant qu'il vous serve », dit-elle d'un ton neutre sans pour autant arriver à cacher l'ironie.

L'homme eut un sourire glacial et hocha la tête sans sembler vouloir relever la légère moquerie

« Parfait, félicitations, capitaine »

Il s'empara ensuite du Jedi et le fit avancer, disparaissant de leur vue alors que les Mandaloriens finissaiet de remettre leurs prisonniers aux Troopers.

Le dernier gradé s'avança vers la elle : « Capitaine Lalee, lieutenant commandant Damon,veuillez me suivre ».

Lalee elle hocha la tête et indiqua le repos a ses amis et suivit l'homme après un dernier regard à Thrawn.

Le gradé les mena au centre du palais impérial sans que ni Damon ni Lalee ne se décide à demander où on les emmenait jusqu'à qu'ils passent devant 4 gardes impériaux entièrement vêtus de rouge. Lalee et Damon se regardèrent, surpris de réaliser là où ils allaient. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi face à un trône, et Lalee avança jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres de la volée de marches qui les séparaient de l'Empereur et se stoppa au moment où les deux gardes les plus proches bougèrent, croisant leur lames. Lalee resta aux côtés de Damon et les deux s'inclinèrent devant le vieil homme.

Lalee n'avait pas vu l'empereur depuis l'avènement de l'Empire et resta stoïque malgré l'évolution : du chancelier encore vigoureux, il ne restait presque rien. Son visage n'était pas seulement marqé par le temps et la charge, il était fissuré par autre chose que la vieillesse : les cicatrices, s'étendaient comme une brûlure sur son visage alors que ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une lumière que Lalee trouva sincèrement dérangeante. Sa tenue en elle-même n'imposait rien : une cape sombre qui semblait fusionner avec son trône aussi sombre que le vêtement, ce dernier étant une simple chaise noire sans fioriture, pourtant sa présence était écrasante dans la pièce.

La jeune femme posa son casque au sol en s'inclinant, personne ne lui avait retiré ses armes alors, soit l'empereur avait foi en sa loyauté, soit il se savait en sécurité. Vu qu'il avait été trahi par les Jedi 5 ans plus tôt, la première proposition la laissait douter.

La seconde option était donc la bonne, mais Lalee ne prenait pas ça pour de la suffisance.

Elle avait affronté de nombreux adversaires dans sa courte vie, des tueurs nés aux guerriers accomplis. Pourtant aucun, pas même Vador, ne lui avait laissé une impression aussi marquante, et cela la mit véritablement mal à l'aise.

« Voici donc nos deux héros », commenta Palpatine la tirant de ses réflexions. Il arborait un simulacre de sourire qui glaça la Mandalorienne.

« Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, Altesse », répondit respectueusement Damon.

« Capturer vivant un ennemi rebel doit être vu et acclamé, Lieutenant-commandant. Après tout, il faut accorder les remerciements à ceux qui le méritent. »

 _Après ceux qui ont le bon nom de famille_ , se retient de remarquer Lalee en se mordant la lèvre.

Se taire, il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à fermer sa gueule.

 _Aller Lalee, hoche la tête, sourit, et dans dix minutes, tu refuses la promotion, et on rentre_ , s'encouragea-t-elle silencieusement, évitant les yeux jaunes de son interlocuteur.

« Le mérite ne me revient pas entièrement, Altesse », répondit Damon en se tournant à demi vers Lalee qui envisagea alors très sérieusement un meurtre dans la salle du trône.

« Je le sais bien, cela fait un moment que j'accorde à la capitaine Skirata une attention toute particulière. »

 _Pardon !?_ , s'étonna muettement Lalee.

« Cependant », reprit l'empereur, inconscient ou indifférent du combat interne de la dite Capitaine, « son ombre vous a été favorable, Lieutenant-commandant, vous prendrez vos nouveaux ordres en vous retirant », dit Palpatine avec un geste de la main.

Damon, pas plus que devant Thrawn, n'eut le choix d'obéir. Après un remerciement sincère, une courbette et un regard d'excuse à la jeune Capitaine, Damon se retira laissant la jeune femme face à ses doutes.

Est- ce que l'empereur savait ? Inconsciemment sa main se resserra, serrant la puce de données cachée dans son gant. Elle se força à relâcher sa prise et à ne pas avoir l'air tendue. Quand on passait sa vie derrière un casque, on apprenait rarement à rester neutre.

L'Empereur lui sourit, et Lalee comprit soudainement ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en tant que proie.

« Vous semblez surprise, Capitaine », reprit l'empereur.

Lalee eut un geste nerveux qu'elle étouffa bien vite.

« Disons que je ne comprends pas ce qui rend ma vie intéressante à vos yeux, Altesse. Je ne suis que capitaine des forces spéciales » se surprit-elle à répondre. Une demie vérité, mais une vérité quand même.

 _Lors d'un interrogatoire, si tu ne sais pas ce que sait_ _l'autre, cantonne-toi à la vérité. Les demies vérités son quasiment_ _indécelables. N'invente rien, déforme_. Lalee bénit son éducation, elle n'avait peut-être pas les carte en mains, mais elle savait au moins les règles du jeu. Ses épaules se détendirent légèrement. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.  
« Accepteriez-vous de faire quelque pas avec moi ? » dit l'empereur en se levant de son trône avant de descendre les marches tranquillement et de l'inviter d'un geste à le suivre, ce que Lalee accepta. Il se dirigea vers le côté de la pièce, une garde ouvrit une porte menant dans un espace ouvert où poussaient diverses plantes entre des allées dégagées. _Un putain de jardin !_

Lalee regarda autour d'elle avec un air surprit et tourna son regard vers l'Empereur

« c'est un lieu extraordinaire », se risqua-t- elle à commenter.

« Je vous remercie, Capitaine. Vous sembliez mal à l'aise quand j'ai dit étudier votre carrière », remarqua l'Empereur en s'avançant dans les allées. Lalee n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre en silence.

« J'admets en avoir été surprise », formula la Mandalorienne essayant de rester neutre. Elle essaya de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour msquer la gêne qu'elle commençait à ressentir.

« Pourtant vous avez une carrière plus qu'honorable dans la Guilde des chasseurs de prime, puis au sein de mon armée. Aussi peu d'échec pour des missions aussi complexes est admirable. Je suis toujours à la recherche de bon éléments. Cependant, votre famille ne joue pas en votre faveur. Vous devez savoir ce qu'il a fait. »

Lalee grimaça à la mention de ce « il ». Kal Skirata, son père.

« Je vous remercie de votre attention, c'est un compliment surprenant mais agréable à entendre. Pour répondre à votre question, je ne connais que les grandes lignes grâce aux rumeurs. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis la fin de la Guerre des clones », répondit Lalee omettant le fait que c'était sur l'ordre de ce dernier qu'elle n'avait pas cherché plus d'information. Elle avala sa salive avant de reprendre :

« Vous avez dit être à la recherche de bosn éléments mais, comme vous l'avez dit, je fais déjà partie de vos armées, votre Altesse », releva-t-elle pour éloigner la conversation de sa famille.

« Vous faites partie de mon armée, c'est un fait. Mais exploitez- vous vos talents au maximum ? Je pense que votre rancœur pourrait être bien plus utile. »

Lalee secoua la tête, désabusée, sans réussir à comprendre où cette conversation allait ni à chasser la migraine qui venait.

« Mes talents, comme vous dites, sont des ressources, rien de plus. Et je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez par ma rancœur », répondit Lalee sans savoir si c'était une réponse potable

« Vous traquiez les Jedi avant que les primes sur leur tête apparaissent. Vous ne les appréciez pas. »

Lalee soupira :

« Que me proposeriez-vous ? » décida-t-elle de couper court essayant d'écourter cette conversation qui lui en faisait dire plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

L'Empereur sourit

« Exploiter pleinement vos talents et votre haine dans le bon sens, sans la limite qu'impose l'armée », répondit l'Empereur en continuant son chemin parmi les fleurs et les plantes variées qui devaient venir d'une centaine de planètes différentes,et dont la senteur devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesures qu'ils marchaient dans les allées.

« Et dans les faits, qu'est que cela signifie ? . »

« Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître énormément de culte de force existe encore, des anciens Jedis mais également d'autres plus indépendants et qui menace notre équilibre. »

« Et vous avez besoin d'un Akk pour chasser les fauteurs de troubles… », comprit Lalee

« C'est un résumé réducteur mais parlant », lui concéda Palpatine.

Lalee hésita : « Sans les limites de l'armée… Mais, qui seraient mes supérieurs ? » se renseigna-t-elle sans savoir quel serait sa décision

« Vous serez basée ici même ,sous la direction du bureau de sécurité impériale. Vous rencontrerez son directeur ce soir. Une réception se déroule au palais, et j'aimerais que vous en fassiez partie, capitaine. »

Lalee serra la puce dans sa main malgré la sensation que cette dernière lui brûlait la paume.

« Je serai présente. Quant à votre offre, j'accepte d'y réfléchir. Mais mes hommes m'ont suivi dans l'armée, car j'étais des leurs. Mon honneur voudrait que je ne leur fasse pas faux bond. »

Le regard de l'Empereur se planta dans les pupilles d'un bleu clair de la capitaine qui ne sut trop quoi dire ayant l'impression d'être brutalement dépouillée. Elle détourna les yeux la première et remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

« Je vois, se décida à répondre l'Empereur alors qu'ils revenaient dans la salle du trône, « je ne prendrais en compte votre réponse que ce soir. Réfléchissez à mon offre. Après tout, vos nouvelles responsabilités pourraient lui plaire », ajouta-t-il

Lalee se stoppa un instant

« Puis-je vous demander de qui vous parlez ? » s'enquit elle

« Je suis sûr que vous le savez, Capitaine », répondit l'empereur en se détournant pour remonter les marches. La jeune capitaine aurait voulu insister, mais les gardes impériaux ouvrirent les portes de la salle et elle comprit que l'entretien était terminé. Elle sortit la gorge sèche et porta sa main libre à son front ayant l'impression que l'os de son crane était en miettes tellement la douleur irradiait. Etlleremit son casque et coupa tous les sons avant de se permettre de respirer profondément trois fois sans parvenir à chasser la souffrance.

 _De qui l'empereur lui avait-il parlé ?! De Thrawn ? Impossible…_

Mais nul autre ne pourrait être intéressé par un envol de sa carrière. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se retrouver isolée à Corrusante. Cette planète lui évoquait que trop une cage dorée. Et si Ysi avait raison et que tout arriverait trop vite avant qu'elle n'ait eu d'information intéressante, elle serait prise au piège. Il était inutile de s'enfoncer plus loin. Et maintenant elle devait arrêter de réfléchir, elle avait l'impression que son crâne aller imploser

Là tout de suite elle avait trop de questions sans réponse et nulle oreille attentive pour l'écouter.

Oui oui je suis encore, encore en retard.. Mais bon de toute manière personne ne le lit donc bon.. (si vous lisez ca mettait une review au moins pour me contredire..)  
Un commentaire sur le jeux de Lalee? Sur son évolution?  
Oui ça part un peut en drama, c'est cool et on va continuer un peut sur cette voie la.

Le chapitre suivant est presque finit et étant (enfin) en vacance on va essayer d'écrire un peut plus.


End file.
